This is how you were
by tearsofacrescent
Summary: SessKag Kagome falls backward into the well after being frightened by Buyo and dints the wood. She wakes up to find she is farther in the past than she wanted to be. InunoTashio is still alive! being revised
1. Chapter 1

Since I have no idea what to do on _To See the Unnoticed When Blind_ and I figure it isn't fair to just throw in a whole new story (again) I decided to revise two I have already done. So here's _This Is How You Were_.

I'm still super stressed out and tired all the time with worrying over EVERYTHING but I figure maybe (with my friends advice in this) that maybe I could renew my vigor with writing if I kind of rework something I love which is already finished.

And thank you so much everyone who has been so supportive, it seriously makes me like… wanna cry because of how good you all are being to me. Thank you, I'll never be able to repay you but I certainly will try.

* * *

Kagome slipped outside of her home, into the afternoon air with a minor thought that this place, once somewhere she never thought to leave so often, was becoming like a hotel. When she returned after months of travel it was only for three days at the most and everything that was familiar had become foreign but also heaven.

Like baths for example, not in springs with insects and fungi, but clean tile and hot, clear water accompanied by soap scrubbers, a shower head to wash her hair with ease and all the privacy she could ask for. And soft covers, pillows and mattresses! She'd missed them so much, just as much as she missed her mothers cooking skills. Life here was luxurious and still somehow beautiful, even without all of the greenery.

But no matter how much she loved it every three days a very irritated Inuyasha would await her return impatiently. Of course he thought she shouldn't go home at all but eventually he learned to accept at least two and a half days. It had taken a long while for him to achieve the patience but with some help from Sango, Miroku and Shippo the impossible happened. "Mom," Kagome called, standing up with her pack in hand. It was again filled with the many items that were absolute necessity in the feudal era. "I'm heading back!"

Sota came around the corner, eyes a bit large and his grandfather came directly after. Time seemed to fly by so quickly when she was home so she understood the feeling of surprise really easily. Plus… this was a special sort of day… A small smile graced her lips as her mother rounded a different corner. "Oh," Mrs. Higurashi smiled just as brightly as the sun. "Well take care dear, tell Inuyasha hello for me."

"Alright, I will. I love you guys, bye!" With her pack over her shoulder she opened the front door and stepped out.

"Bye sis!" Sota shouted, wanting to run after her but knowing better.

"Good luck Kagome, remember the hand of that water kappa will keep you safe on your journey!" The exact present landed at his feet with a thud. It's stench filling the room immediately. "Now you have no luck you silly girl." He said, shaking the hand back and forth in the air as he ran toward the door.

The old man was still rather fast for his age, so Kagome ducked away quickly. The two remaining family just stared out the door for a moment and then returned to their usual routine. Well, one did. Instead Kagome's younger brother fidgeted around, wondering if this would be okay. Could he ask?

"Mom?" Sota came to stand beside the tall woman who really didn't look her age but was getting much closer to it ever since her daughter traveled between times. She put up a wondrous front, but she still worried about her daughter who was growing up in the dark ages of their country.

"Hm?" She asked, still focusing quietly on the task before her.

"How come I can't say goodbye to Kagome at the well house yet?" He figured he knew the answer, but he couldn't be entirely sure so asking wouldn't hurt so long as his sister wasn't home.

"Kagome's still worried about the last times incident repeating." She answered without looking at him. Her voice was kind but the short answer was also a warning. It wasn't only Kagome he had frightened that day.

**Flash Back**

"_Bye mom, Sota, gramps; I'll see you in about a month!" She said, as she hoisted her legs over the lip of the aging wood. Shuffling grew pronounced behind her and she thought she heard her mother gasp before something crashed into her, sending both falling into the well._

_The blue light engulfed her and whatever it was which held on for dear life. Kagome looked down quickly, out of fear. Could the centipede have come back for her somehow? Her heart pounded loudly, chills running through her for a moment. Until she saw that is. "Sota!?" _

_His brown eyes glanced up at her, a little too innocent. "Hey Kagome…" He said, laughing nervously for a second as the blue shifted into something more stable, actual time. "I uh… thought I'd come say hi to Inuyasha…"_

"_You brat! Do you have ANY idea what so ever where you are!?" Her voice had raised quite a few octaves, shrieking with the depth of her anger. _

"_Yeah, I'm in the past." He answered, quickly climbing from the well by using the same vines Kagome had held to quite a few times. _

_The air was so much cleaner; it was like his body couldn't get enough of it. And the sun looked brighter here but also less threatening. "Wow…" He murmured with wide eyes as the trees height surprised him. They looked as though they reached the sky._

_Kagome pushed him up and out so he landed with a very loud thud. "Hey!" He said, angry from the slight pain that being in Sengiku Judea gave him. _

"_Hey yourself!" She growled, pulling him up by his shirt collar. "Sota Akien Higurashi, what do you think you are doing!?" _

_At first he seemed only a little abashed and somewhat annoyed at all her shouting. His mouth opened, to say some retort. But his expression changed, fear fairly pronounced. "Ka-Kagome…" He stuttered, sheer terror etching every syllable. _

"_That's right, you better be scared!" She inched closer to him, releasing his shirt so she could poke his chest. "You could get hurt here, even possibly get eaten by a…" _

"_De-demon…" He stammered in a squeaky voice, stepping back and eyes enlarging if it were possible. _

"_Exactly Sota, they'll chew you up and spit you out. You wouldn't last ten seconds out here…" Her brother screamed, so high pitch she couldn't be sure what he said which finally made her turn. _

_Not just one demon, Sota had miscalculated. It was a hoard of them, though only one was running at her. She cried out too, ducking and pulling Sota with her to the fields' floor as it swiped. Its slimy body missed her by mere centimeters. Her brother clung to her, terror gripped him. "Run Sota, go get Inuyasha!" Pushing her brother up with a little force she sent him reeling in the direction of the village._

_He turned to object as she reached for her bow and arrows and was even more terrified than before, just as she was. That weapon was in the village, her mom hadn't wanted her to bring them to her era which meant she was now unguarded here. "Sota," She hissed, standing in front of him as blood pounded in her ears from adrenaline. "I told you to run."_

"_I can't leave you." He said and swore he wouldn't though his voice broke with fear. Kagome was his sister, he had to save her._

"_If you don't, we will both die." Her voice left little room to argue. "You have to get Inuyasha, now! Or it'll be too late."_

"_But…" His feet started to slide backward, unsure._

"_Go!" She screamed, actually turning to him, even as the demons approached. He turned heel and ran without thought._

_As he ran, he stopped because of something he heard behind him just as he saw a flash of white from the corner of his eyes. It sounded like Kagome screamed, but there was no longer any growling or hissing. His instincts also told him not to fetch Inuyasha just yet and maybe that was because Inuyasha was actually with Kagome. So Sota quietly tiptoed behind a tree and seen someone tall standing before his sister with white hair, whiter than whom he had first perceived it to be. He had almost the same eyes and some funny marking, with fur over his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome muttered in surprise and terror._

_She quickly regained herself by shaking from her daze. "What do you want, Inuyasha's Tetsuiga?" The demon stayed quiet, watching her with a strange look to his eyes. He seemed to expect something but what was he waiting for? Did he want her to go get it for him or something? "I know you didn't save me because you just wanted to, you hate humans!" She growled in agitation before realizing a mistake. "You're not dealing with Inuyasha Kagome... Calm down…" She whispered to herself, panicked. _

_The demon lord stayed silent a moment longer, seeming to realize something. "You shall know soon enough, Kagome." The miko gasped, taking a step back but he was already turned and walking into the darkness of the forest. Her name, he had said her name…He'd never directly spoke to her… How weird…_

"_He was kind of cool." The girl shrieked for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Sota stepped back, looking a little nervous._

"_Sota…?" She asked, glaring down at him in suspicion. "Where's Inuyasha?"_

"_Uh… I didn't go get him…" He murmured, backing away slowly. Her gaze held a promise of death as she lunged for him. He leapt into the well and she came not a second after, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as they fell into the blue light. _

**End of flashback **

"Yeah… that didn't go over well did it?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as a reminder of the knot his sister gave him asserted itself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome approached the well house doors with a steady pace, not wanting to return yet. Knowing she had to, it's what made her keep walking, walking to a not so fun filled day. Inuyasha would insist on arguing about how slow she was because of her inferiority and so she would sit him, they'd argue, sit, argue, sit and then ready for bed but not without one last sit because of some stupid insult.

And it was her birthday today, she'd be sixteen. It was the one year anniversary of the day she met Inuyasha which was only two days away from another one year anniversary. The one that everyone dreaded; the day the Shikon no Tama was shattered because of her carelessness. The well house doors opened and closed with a slight creek, just as the steps moaned as she traveled down them.

Her fingers traced the aging wood while she gazed into the black, listless depths. Kagome loved Inuyasha, more than anything, but did she really want him to ruin her birthday? It was probably too much to ask for a normal day in the Feudal Era but it might not be if she stayed here. If she stayed home, took just one more day for herself, then she might feel all the better for it.

She bit her lip, considering her options carefully and pulled at her back pack's yellow straps. What to do? Be responsible or skip a day? It would just be one day, only one. How much could that hurt? Besides, he could yell at her all he wanted, it would be worth it after she had her mothers cake and Odin.

Oh she could taste it now, even smell it. Her mouth watered and her already full stomach growled. It was settled, Odin here she came! "He'll just have to come and get me!" Turning from the well and stretching Kagome smiled and planned the rest of her day.

After surprising her mother and family she would take another long bath, read a book maybe and help her mom prepare dinner. Afterward she would rewrap the presents she opened earlier just to open them over again and then sleep until eleven tomorrow morning. Perfect! So long as he didn't show up to get her…

"Meow!" Kagome screeched as Buyo rubbed against her legs, yowling just as loudly as she had.

The priestess backed up instinctively and her pack, making her top heavy, pulled her into the depths of the well where her head banged against the walling, dinting the wood. Blackness swam around her as the well exuded a strange blue and purple mingled light.

She felt as though she'd been falling forever and a day, even once still she just kept falling endlessly in the deepest regions of her mind. Nothing seemed to shake her out of the coma she was held fast in. Not the strong arms that lifted her from the watery depths of this not so dry well, not the urgent shaking and whispering or the probing hands that felt of the not so gentle wound on her scalp.

The long journey through day and night never reached her, not even thought or dream could. A fierce growling and ripping that tore apart a small field she lay in with a cloak covering her shivering body never roused her. Rain had no claim to her unconscious body and the thick armor that taped her shoulder, bruising it, had none either.

A sweet feminine voice humming with some severity and worry couldn't touch where she was in that dark but relieving place. Other hands, touching and checking could only earn fear of her fever. The water that she'd been found in had taken its toll, she was ill. More blankets, more warmth, herbs and still she never roused.

But five days after her body laid in hibernation for the final time, with no one carrying her for miles on end strange voices cracked something. And a familiar tenor sent a very real fear deep in her stomach. Her fingers twitched and a foreign voice grew excited. She searched for the familiar voice, directly over her as it spoke like a fast winding silk. Her blue eyes blurred as she opened them, focusing after a long moment.

Amber eyes, confused and annoyed watched her coolly. Something bubbled in her throat, completely terrified and disoriented. Kagome struggled away from the covers that held her, tripping a little and swaying as she back up to a wall, nearly seeming to claw through it. "Sesshoumaru!" She hissed, still terrified. "You keep away from me!" She said, pointing at him with her index finger as he stood abruptly. He slowed down, still watching, perplexed. "Where's Inuyasha? What did you do to him?"

Her head spun and she slid to the ground slowly as a female demon came to her, shushing her. Kagome didn't like this at all, this wasn't right. Where was she? Where was Inuyasha? Again she tried to stand; she had to find him but strong arms held her firmly in place.

She looked up then, past who held her, mistaking where the head of the one holding her should be. Something stilled in her, shock. "Inu-no-Tashio?" She asked, confused. He nodded slowly; Sesshoumaru stood only a foot or so behind him. "Oh Kami, I must be dead."

All three demons, the woman, Sesshoumaru and his father, looked to one another in confusion. The demon lord stepped forward, bending a little so as not to frighten her more with his size. "Young woman, what is your name and where to you call home?" He spoke slowly, she had only just awoken from coma, and she may not be entirely coherent.

"I'm Kagome and I live in Tokyo…" They all stared in confusion as she murmured, eyes dropping a little as her head lolled. It hurt so badly and she felt so dizzy! Running her fingers through her hair she felt something wet as her nails scrapped over a harder surface in her hair. Pulling her hand away to investigate she stared. "There's blood on my hand." Her words were calm but it was obvious she hadn't made a connection.

"How very perceptive of you, human." Sesshoumaru said, bored with her new turn. Kagome stopped breathing when she heard his voice and once she seen him a part of her thought it never would be possible to do so again.

"Sesshoumaru, don't be cruel to the poor child. Something terrible must have happened to her." He eyed his mother wearily at hearing the strict tone. It would be better if he left, he knew it and so he did. But not without a backward glance at the strange girl in their presence.

Sesshoumaru's mother shook her head slightly, her white hair swishing with the sudden but slow movement. She looked to her husband with deep, violet eyes and smiled. Her pale skin seemed to brighten along with the gesture. A blue crescent mingled with one that was the color of ebony. Two strips upon her cheeks brought the paleness of her features out and the one nearest to the eye on both sides of her face was black. The one that was the near her jaw line was blue. It was the same upon her small wrists.

"He doesn't do well with people, you are aware." Inu-no-Tashio answered a question not asked. She smiled brighter and said something but Kagome was already drooping somewhere dark again. But this time it wasn't so permanent feeling, she would rise again, sooner than the last sleep. The demon's answering smile to his mate's was only a moment before he rose. There were things he needed to tend to.

"Do you believe it is safe to keep a miko here? No human knows our son exists and a miko especially should not." Her mate's brows knitted in concern but he gave a nod. "I pray you are right my love."

"Mama… Where….?" The mother of Sesshoumaru's heart softened as she watched the human girl tense and mutter as her fingers ran along the injury.

"Maybe you are right husband, could one so innocent in sleep be cruel in wake?" Her smile turned into something of uncertainty as he stepped out, the shoji screen shutting with no sound. "But it is not wise to take chances." Violet eyes, once bright now dulled as her power grew.

Keeping one hand on Kagome's head the demon moved her other hand to the girls' heart and concentrated deeply. Memories flashed like lights for a moment, flickering out of her reach but soon, with much more concentration, she could capture them. There was a memory of Kagome's father lifting her into the air and spinning her round with deep laughter and then one instituted the loss of such an important man. She could feel Kagome's heart swell or crack with every image as if she were the girl and not the viewer. A memory of Kagome's first fear revealed itself, of life with death, and then her first pain, the loss of a tooth because she fell down the shrine stairs and hit the concrete face first.

Then there came something strange, something not so expected. Certainly seeing the future was… odd but to see something so impossible as Kagome felt it to be pulled old fear from her as the centipede, something perfectly irrational to fear with her demonic stature, came from the wells darkness and wrapped its hands around her, whispering of the jewel shard and how happy she was to have found it. Kagome fought back and the demon felt the swell of miko purity as if it were her own, finding it very similar to the way a demons power in released from their blood.

There was a blur, fast-forwarding to the point when the centipede tore the shikon no tama from Kagome's body. Inuyasha, who had been pinned to a tree, was suddenly trying to kill her so he could take the jewel for himself that way he may become a full blooded demon. There was the destruction of the jewel, its power sending shivers through her as it collapsed into the Feudal world, Yura attacking with her hair and then stood Sesshoumaru.

His mothers hands pulled away from Kagome's body as shock entered her system; icy and painful. "_That couldn't have been my son… That wasn't my boy was it?_" Too cold, his eyes were so distant and unwelcome. Nothing like the ones she loved.

She had to see now, she had to know. Her hands found their positions again; Kagome moaned a moment but stopped quickly as numbness from the demons use of telekinesis filled her blood, like morphine.

Sesshoumaru, to her horror, used the un-mother against Inuyasha. It was a terrible weakness to the half demon, very smart to take the chance but also incredibly cruel. When he was at his weakest Sesshoumaru took the black pearl from his eye and opened a portal into the after life where she saw her mates' remains. It nearly kept her from her from probing, nearly. Sesshoumaru could not draw a sword, neither could Inuyasha and so they battled.

Kagome pulled the sword from its stand, stared at it in confusion and then felt encompassing fear as Sesshoumaru appeared before her. "You…" Her son's voice rang in her mind clearly; the most terrifying memory of him from Kagome was in clear resolution. Even every color seemed more vivid. "What are you and how did you draw the sword?"

Kagome's pulse quickened and she heard Inuyasha speak but again it fast-forwarded of its own accord. The memory did not want to be left there and worked against her with little difficulty as she tried to slow it. She saw it still though, watched as her son lifted his hand and sent forth his venomous toxins. He'd tried to kill the girl because she had drawn the sword and he had not. It pained her to watch the hate in him, hate for humans. But Kagome arose from the melted bone and threatened him as though nothing had happened. Fear became anger as she gave Inuyasha Tetsuiga.

The two fought one another for a long while; Inuyasha eventually sliced the left arm from Sesshoumaru's body. Her son retreated then, to heal she assumed. Soon after the miko and Inuyasha met Shippo who had lost his family to the Thunder Brothers. The sight and story broke her heart but Kagome's protection and warmth to the child helped her continue on. It humorous that this miko **made** Inuyasha take care of him; it caused a smile to swim over her features.

And then her violet eyes mirrored the deepest of sadness as she watched Kagome's soul fill Kikyo's hallow shell. Tears threatened to fall as Inuyasha ran after the woman who looked so much like the one laying before her instead of trying to save Kagome somehow. Soon she saw Miroku, the lecherous monk of the little rag tag team; appear with a silent wisdom that many missed. His humor helped them through the darkness and horror. Just as soon as Naraku truly arrived on the scene a demon slayer, Sango, who had lost all dear to her heart, appeared with great strength. Without her aid, Kagome felt, they would not have made it so far, Kagome wouldn't have made it so far.

The tears that had been held in place brimmed as she watched Inuyasha embrace the woman who walked dead among living, Kikyo. She could feel the wrenching despair Kagome felt, the betrayal that ached in her heart so strongly. She saw the many times where they held one another all in unison then, the strongest memories of all that Kagome felt, the times he ran to her or the one where he swore to protect her stung worse than any poison she had ever felt.

Kagome had wanted to die, a part of her did die, when she saw the man that she loved so deeply caught in the embrace of another woman. The one who had still claimed his soul hers. Kagome knew she could not share, that he could not be hers and that pain tore endlessly, repetitively.

But what struck the demon, what surprised her the most was when Kagome offered her heart and soul and even her trust to him every time in understanding, through the deepest compassion. Kagome knew full and well, had even said that he would approach Kikyo every time he thought her near. The hanyou didn't deny it as pain streamed over his contorting face which also softened her for him, if only a little. Kagome's heart was broken every time but she always held in as deeply as she could manage.

"Surely this girl can not be evil if she is able to open her heart to so many." Her whisper was quiet, one of trust and sorrow. Trust because Kagome was no ordinary human woman, showing more kindness than she'd seen any other ever give and sorrow for the fact that she loved someone who could not release the dead.

After pulling the blanket over her again and standing she glanced once more with a soft smile. "Sleep well miko, in the house of the cresting moon over the brow of the west." With that she shut the sliding door behind her, in search of her mate. So much sorrow made her heart heavy; she wanted to be with him.

* * *

How was the first chapter, now that I've remade it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

The sun sank low over the horizon casting a golden orange hue to his white hair and pallid skin. Sesshoumaru noted that it was slow and deliberate, but if one paid no attention to its movements, it would fade away. While a gentle breeze blew he recalled that when he was a young boy he had believed he could capture the sun, so he and his father traveled the safest of paths to chase the fiery light. Inu-no-Tashio knew very well that one was unable to do such a task and yet he humored his son and fled from his duties to chase the bright circle looming over the earth.

Kagome's frightened blue eyes hadn't left his mind much that afternoon; it was strange how terrified of him she had actually been. "_Who was that miko to be in fear of me? And Inuyasha, it can not be whom I think it is; can it?_" His face showed some of the thoughts that plagued him but not much. His self control was not quite as perfected as it was in the future but it was still a strong wall now. "_She acted as if she had known me and obviously felt threatened by my presence._"

Kagome's weak body holding to the wall for dear life, her obi slightly opened, replayed in his mind. The sweat that marred her shown as the candles flickered in the room and her hair, which had been placed in a messy braid by his mother, fell over her shoulder. Her eyes, most exotic glistened with absolute, reeling terror. Very deep blue and very troubled surrounded by thick, black lashes. Through all of her fright and all of her weakness there was something strangely strong that he saw in her. It was somewhere in her soul, a deep burning fire.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the night sky only to find that the moon had chased the sun from its territory. The blazing star would return the next day. "You shall win, you shall loose and you shall win again." He smirked, staring into the blue night. An endless cycle, never did they truly meet.

The western heir felt a strong energy approaching from behind him but did not turn to his father, only watched the sky. Inu-no-Tashio would not have noticed his son realized he was coming to speak with him had it not been for the one heartbeat that took up a pace extra for a moment. Pride swelled; very rarely did his son make a mistake anymore. He would be a fine lord someday, a very strong and intelligent ruler.

As he finished the last steps up the mound Sesshoumaru heard his fathers' deeper rumble. "I spoke with the healer and was told she shall not awake for some three weeks or so." He was already lying back on the grass with his eyes shut before Sesshoumaru answered his statement with one of his own.

"She shall rise in three days." His voice was calm in its surety while he watched the bright stars twinkle in the sky; so very elusive.

The dog demon scoffed with a small smile. "Whatever, in three days she's going to wake?" He cracked open one eye, watching his son from the corner of it. Sesshoumaru nodded once, still staring up. "I'm telling you now, she will not wake."

"You shall be made a fool father." His orbs finally moved to the further most left of his eyes, glowing with mischief eerily in the moon light while the senior Tashio rose into a sitting position. "I can guarantee such a fact."

"If she is awake in three days time then I will have Totosai forge a sword for you from my fang and will hand it to you personally." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"If she awakens after three days I will stay by her side every moment that is morally agreeable." It was the fathers' time to slyly grin.

"See you spending every waking moment with her." He said with a snort of laughter.

"See you giving me a sword from your fang personally." The son grinned with humor.

"Well, that'll be a sight." Sesshoumaru's father answered, laughing whole heartedly. Most of the night went on very peacefully after that. There was the occasional yowl in the forest or drop of dishes but other than the norm it was lovely and filled with over confidence.

**Four Days Later**

Kagome's eyes opened and took stock of a room that could not be Keade's. The style was much older, wealthier Japanese. "Ugh…" She muttered, rubbing an eye with her hand while the other tugged tangled, sweaty sheets from her body. She didn't recall this place very well but she was certain Inuyasha was around here somewhere… Miroku probably managed to stop for the night or something by scamming some poor wealthy lord about demons in his castle.

It was harder to stand than what she'd have liked; her legs felt stiff and yet wobbly. It was as though her body hadn't moved in months. "Sango?" She whispered, throat not quite up to the task of talking. She cleared it carefully, "Inuyasha?" She managed, just a bit louder this time.

No one answered and she'd had a feeling they wouldn't. With a sigh she moved across the room and to a pair of sliding doors; they were a much darker wood than she'd have expected. At the top there was a crescent pattern, one could pull it down to the other door and lock it. Glancing to the floor she realized that the same could be said at the bottom.

But that wasn't the only peculiar thing at the floors level. Moving down she unfolded a pair of clothes; it was her green and white school uniform, the shoes and socks were beside them. So was her bra. With a blush she looked at her body, finding with a surprise that she wasn't naked but instead wearing the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen.

It was a lovely spring wrap. The background was a very light blue with the most colorful flowers all around it; yellows, pinks, some light purples and oranges. She traced the crescent moons that showered her upper body before running an index finger all around the hexagonal patterns which held the crescents captive. The material was like nothing she'd ever felt before, seeming as though she wore nothing at all and the artistry that went in to create it was mind blowing.

This was all very strange, now she really wanted to find Inuyasha because all of this was just not right. Her in such an expensive kimono without her friends present at all… The largest old style Japanese room she'd ever been… And the strangest of shivers were snaking up her spine, as though there were demons all around her… None of this was adding up.

Pulling the doors before her open blinding light attacked her eyes. "Nnh…" She whimpered, moving her head quickly to the right of her as her fingers tightened along the wood of the sliding doors. Her eyes were shut tightly for a while before she dared peek again. It was like stepping into the sun!

Slowly a blue eye peered out from beneath a fold of skin and the other opened quickly. "Oh…" Kagome breathed, looking out among thousands of flowers. The smell was not one she had ever smelt before, but it was one that calmed her making all the worries she once had vanish into nothingness.

Very carefully she stepped out onto the walkway which led all the way around the Tashio household. Her bare feet slid along the wood deftly and the kimono swished at her ankles as she lifted it to take another step. "So… beautiful…" Her awe was not unnoticed; golden and violet eyes watched her carefully from a distance with nothing but curiosity.

Very carefully she touched along a wooden poll and stepped down into what she thought would be grass. "Uh..." Her gasp was one of surprise, not of fright as cool water greeted her feet, up to the ankle bone. It was a good thing she'd decided to pull the lower part of her lent kimono up; else the fabric would have been wet.

Two fish sucked at her toes and she giggled a little, the strange tickle they provided helped further unnerve her in this strangely serene atmosphere. Bending she felt along the top of the water that was crystal clear before touching the stones beneath. They were smooth, worn down for hundreds or even thousands of years and dark in color. The deepest gray you could imagine with a bluish hue.

Two of the fish that tugged at her toes, along with three others, swam away quickly. "Hey," She said, giggling as she followed them around the stream that wrapped about the house. And too her surprise they turned around and chased her. She cried out and ran away, laughing loudly as they swam around her when suddenly those soft stones became a little slippery and she fell.

The embankment was covered in flowers and in grass which broke her fall. In didn't hurt luckily and the fact that she was so clumsy only made her laugh more as dizziness swept over her. Why was she acting so funny?

Kagome caught sight of several carp watching her from beneath the watery surface. She smiled a little. "Are you demon fish or just desperately hungry?" They only continued to watch her which made her smile further.

But just as suddenly as all of that glee came did it also end as a very powerful and angry aura approached her, very quickly. Whipping her head in towards the right corner of the house Kagome stepped back into a stance that was prepared to both run and fight on pure instinct alone. The hair on the back of her arms and neck stood on end as she sensed great hate in the air. It would be really nice to see Inuyasha right about now.

A man stepped around the corner, red and yellow eyes glaring with disdain. He wore armor, very, very old armor. It didn't even belong in Inuyasha's time period. Fear gave way to some confusion as she watched him approach. His short black hair swayed with the movement and his bright red chest plate surprised her eyes against his black and navy undergarment. "The Lord of this castle wishes you to rest _miko_." Her title was used with great loathing, it hissed along his breath with some severity.

"Lord of this house…?" Kagome's mind did a one eighty and she remembered seeing Sesshoumaru staring at her with some confusion in his normally emotionless eyes. _"There's blood on my hand."_ She heard herself whisper, dizzy from just remembering how loopy she had been. _"How very perceptive of you human."_ She could hear the insult in Sesshoumaru's voice, could see the look of boredom in his eyes. That made her angry.

Why the hell should he care if she were up walking around his estate? Why even want her to get better at all? "And who might that be? Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her answering to glare to his narrowing eyes would give most youkai a run for their money. "Well then, you can just tell him to kiss my sorry a…"

Inu-no-Tashio quickly slipped from the area that his family had been viewing her odd antics in. She was getting her self into deep water with what she was saying; sinking faster and faster. "I am the lord of this era lady Kagome and I would appreciate it if I would be able to speak with you in private."

The miko gasped a little, looking up beside her as he suddenly appeared. That's when she remembered seeing him and wondering if she were dead. What was going on? He was dead, DEAD! And… and if Sesshoumaru were dead too then had Naraku won? "I…I… Sure…" She stammered, having taken a step away from him; blood draining from her face. What about Inuyasha, all of her friends? Did they die? But… no… if they were dead she would see them wouldn't she or was she maybe in Hell?

The demon lord nodded once before turning his attention to his shoulder, who immediately bowed. "I will have a word with you at a later time." The black haired youkai's fist balled but he said nothing of the anger that careened through him. She was a human… a lowly human with miko ability. It was disgusting that she be allowed here, more than that, revolting.

"This way." Kagome watched as he extended his hand to point at an open room, his words low and deep.

"O-okay…" She whispered as they both began walking. The hair on her neck stood again, which made her glance behind her.

The soldier glared with hatred that knew no bounds, his now completely yellow eyes being surrounded by a sea of red. Kagome felt her blood boil in reaction and gave him a look of pure evil as he continued to stare. It was so rude to be an ass; she hated asses.

The lord offered her his hand as she stepped up onto the walkway and she took it, scared to death as she did. "Thank you," She murmured, announcing it was for more than just the hand.

"It is my pleasure to aid distressed damsels." He smiled slightly. "Even if they are miko's." She blushed a little more than she already had been, eyes glued to the floor.

Two door slid shut from behind the two and Kagome nearly screeched from fright. Her blue grey eyes met amber where a storm had settled. Sesshoumaru didn't at all look happy, but they had quickly switched from her to his father. "That was interesting." He murmured, completely sarcastic.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid back to Kagome's and found a scowl playing about her face. Apparently the miko didn't approve of sarcasm. Many moments passed and they still watched one another, transfixed. Sesshoumaru's mother nearly smiled, it'd been a long while since Sesshoumaru had shown any interest in someone other than family. But she had screamed at him in terror just a few days ago, maybe that was why he was so upset. It could also have to do with the fact that now he was sort of bound to her presence because of a promise he made to his father.

Inu-no-Tashio came beside his mate before turning to the two again. They'd had long enough to stare, it was time to speak. "You are from a future time Kagome and apparently you know of what is to become of our son."

"So… I'm not dead?" She asked, confused.

"No." Inu-no-Tashio whispered with a smile. "I found you in a well where I sensed something strange. You were in the bottom, bleeding from a head injury and shivering from the freeze that the water offered."

"How long have I been… unconscious…?" She asked, now feeling a little less confused that before and somewhat less dizzy.

"Before I found you I can not say, but here it has been nearing a month." Kagome's eyes bulged. A month? Almost a month?! "Do not fret mortal; that is nearly three to four weeks. I've seen others in comatose for almost six."

"Sorry… You're right…" She said, looking down with embarrassment.

"As I was saying, you don't seem to be very fond of our son." Everyone's attention had been on Kagome, but now it seemed much more edgy. They wanted to hear from her lips what he was like. "Why is that?"

Kagome gave a huff and glared with steely eyes at the floor while balling her fist into her kimono as she plopped down along with the others. "He's an arrogant, self centered snob who wants to kill my friend and my self on occasion and is so mysterious. Who would like someone like that?" Her anger grew as memories assaulted her. "Did I forget to mention how cold hearted and ruthless he is; besides to the child he takes care of." Sesshoumaru seemed a tad stunned and a little proud as well. His mother on the other hand looked horrified even though she saw what her son was to become. Inu-no-Tashio just looked on with amusement. For a few moments all was silent besides the rustle of Kagome's fabric as she clenched it.

"_I like this girl already._" Kagome would glance at him every now and then and her blush would darken as her anger faded. She was caught up in some thought of some sort. "What is the matter miko?"

"Well…" She began, looking at a pattern on her kimono as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "You and Inuyasha are just so similar in some of your mannerisms that I can see… like the way you sit or walk… It's just surprising because he doesn't remember anything about you and all…" She groaned mentally. "_I really need to shut up._"

Kagome then noticed the female beside the western lord. She felt so stupid then, for not asking the woman her name. "I'm sorry! I've been so rude, you know my name but I don't know yours."

The lady of the western lands smiled as she answered Kagome's unasked question. "I am known as Syoa."

"Oh, that's such a lovely name." Kagome said with a smile. She wouldn't forget it; she'd make sure she wouldn't. After all, as weird as this whole situation was, they took her in and helped her.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome carefully, as though he was waiting for something to be wrong with her suddenly. She seemed almost… perfect as far as a human could be. Just this morning and even now she had switched between so many emotions, all with complete honesty. It was a surprise that she wasn't holding much back or lying. Most humans tried to nose their way up to his father, to gain his alliance only to talk rudely of him once out of hearing range. Kagome seemed quite the opposite of that but appearances have before been deceiving.

The mystery in that instance would have to wait. But another question was what he wanted answered now. Everyone seemed to know a little too much and he a too little. "Father, I understand that you mentioned you are the ruler of this era but you also mentioned the future. I fail to understand your meaning where the two are concerned. What is all this talk of myself; you and mother seemed concerned." Sesshoumaru's father almost lost grip on himself as his son was suddenly washed over with most hilarious look he had ever seen. It was of complete concentration. Oh his son was thinking hard on this one!

"I explained to her that you will be the ruler in the future that she is from and that I am here." Sesshoumaru knew there was more as he watched his father but the way the seniors eyes captured his he knew his father would not say more and was daring him to ask. "_He can not know more of the future's events. Should he find that Kagome had something to do with his arm being taken he may kill her now as punishment for something she did not herself do._"

Sesshoumaru said nothing further and instead simply took to watching her movements once again. Kagome had given off the scent of fear when the western prince voiced his question, all courage dissipating. He watched curiously as she avoided eye contact with him completely, unlike earlier when she went on about his future. Kagome was fidgeting nervously by rubbing her elbow or shifting her feet. The heir found this amusing.

Sesshoumaru's father watched the two carefully and could see clearly that Kagome was being upset by his son's constant observation. And they needed to talk of more private matters with the girl so it would be best if he disappeared for a while. "Sesshoumaru, go to the general and have him speak with you on battle tactics. Maybe perhaps he could quiz you on what you have learned thus far?"

The demon gave his father a glance that said 'I know what you're up too' but stood anyway. He bowed to Kagome and to his parents before exiting the room, far more quietly than imaginable. Kagome let out a breath she'd been holding and relaxed a little more. "Brilliant dearest." Syoa whispered before looking at Kagome. "He really is a gentleman during this era, I promise."

The miko smiled nervously and had no doubts that his mother was truthful but the fear that perhaps he would somehow become… hateful and wish to kill her still sat low in her belly. Luckily she didn't have long to ponder for Sesshoumaru's father summoned her from her thoughts. "Kagome, you travel through time but may I inquire as to why?"

She stared blankly at the two. Yes they had spoken of her time travel but now that the strange high she'd had earlier completely wore off she wondered how they knew. "May I inquire as to how you know that?" Her anger erupted a little because there was only one way she could think they'd done something. "Have you read my mind or something?"

"Yes, I have." Syoa was not looking forward to this part of the interrogation but understood full and well that it had to be done.

"Why would you do something like that?" Kagome shook slightly, not enjoying the feeling of having her privacy taken from her. "Are you doing it now?" She touched her head a little, as if it could somehow stop the demon lords' wife.

"No I am not. It was something that I had to do in order to insure the safety of my family Kagome." Her eyes held some regret, she could understand the girl being upset with her.

Kagome slowly nodded. She would perhaps have done the same so she could protect those she loved. "I… Well wouldn't you already know from my memories?"

"I can only read pieces, not the reasons so much as the happening Kagome." Inu-no-Tashio smiled at his wife, she was never happy with that part of her ability.

"Oh…" The miko fidgeted a second more. "Well… I got back to gather the shikon shards because I shattered them and I return so that I can help my friends battle Naraku. I come to see them and take care of them as much as I can; especially Shippo." Kagome felt tears brimming as her throat became tight. A realization made itself known; she suddenly realized just how important the Feudal Era truly was to her. "It's… it's my home away from home…"

Sesshoumaru's mother came to her and placed her arms around Kagome's shoulders from behind. A maternal instinct is not easily ignored. "It is alright child; you must not over work your emotions. You are still weak little one." Kagome nodded as she shook in the woman's embrace; it was hard to help. She missed her friends so much, she missed Inuyasha. "Now dry your eyes and come to dinner with us. Sit at our table as if you are our most honored guest."

"Our only guest." The demon lord said with a small grin as he stood, opening the door for the two women. Kagome managed to laugh as Syoa swatted her mate playfully.

"Sesshoumaru will think it odd that we sent him over to the General when dinner would be served in a matter of minutes." Inu-no-Tashio looked to his mate as he spoke. The two demons knew he was approaching the dinning hall.

"Yes but he is a good boy and he will question your word or mine." She gave her husband a quick peck on his cheek and left him scarlet faced to sit the girl down beside her. Kagome thanked her and watched as the one and only Sesshoumaru strode down the hall in order to reach the dinning area. Through the shoji screens that surrounded the room his shadow, unmistakable, moved fluidly around to one of the four sets of sliding doors.

As he entered the room his mother watched with humor as he walked, noisily for once, across the floor to reach his usual seat, glaring at his father the entire time who was speaking to one of the servants. The boy sat down in a huff, looking at his mother for a moment and then Kagome before his father turned to him. "So how was it….?" Inu-no-Tashio cute himself off after the death glare he received from his son. It was a rather impressive one, he was proud.

Not long after Sesshoumaru had sat dinner was brought from a room behind his father. Too Kagome's horror as it was placed on the table she noticed it was all mostly raw meat. The lord of the manner winked at his wife. "What is the matter Kagome, do you not approve of our hospitality?" Kagome have an 'eep' when she noticed how grave his face appeared.

"Oh… n-no, no… It's just well… I mean…" She murmured off into something he couldn't quite discern and smirked when she refused to look at him, pulling at her kimono again.

"After all that we have done for you, you will not accept the meal we offer?" His voice grew dangerous as his eyes glinted. She had easily seen why many feared him now. "We have given you a bed to sleep in, our medical care, our devotion of time and even a place at this table. How dare you deny yet another kindness?"

Kagome had gone deathly pale, sure that this was either the end of her or she would have to somehow swallow this… food… "I'm sorry… I just… I-I…" Kagome was cut off by the female sitting next to her.

"Oh stop that! You're frightening the poor girl, she looks as if she were about to die. After all, she is merely human." She rubbed Kagome's back gently. "Forgive him, he's an old fool."

"I apologize Kagome. The look on your face was priceless, I simply couldn't help but delve deeper in scaring you." He laughed a bit before he spoke, obviously enjoying himself.

After a moment the demon clapped his hands and a servant brought a tray of human food especially for Kagome. It was filled with every delicious morsel imaginable. "Oh my… You've done too much!" Kagome said, gasping as she looked from the food to the three of the Inu family.

"None sense. It was hard to know what you would enjoy so I had the chef prepare quite a few entrées. So long as they are to your liking it was well worth it." Kagome blushed lightly, shaking her head in disbelief. These people were so kind.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter around the dinner table. Kagome shared some small stories of the future that she figured wouldn't bother Sesshoumaru's parents for him to hear and they shared some very embarrassing moments of his child hood. He especially grew calloused when she would coo with his mother over some small thing he had done. But quickly it would be erased with awe once she mentioned something of the twentieth century.

Strangely enough Kagome felt she had always been at home in both the Feudal Era and in the modern age but here, at this table with this family she felt as though she truly belonged. They treated her as though she had always been there to begin with, joking easily and comforting. Certainly she missed her friends and wanted to return but if she could not… a small part of her had already accepted these people so much that she would survive the great pain and someday over come it. Though she hoped silently that somehow they could all be together even if it was false hope.

When she could she would return home and collect the shards. It was her duty, but for right now she enjoyed the feeling of belonging and simply lived with the small clan of Inu youkai's, creating precious memories before she laid herself to sleep; Sesshoumaru having been her personal escort to her bedroom door. "_I wonder what tomorrow will bring._"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

A stream of sunlight beamed into Kagome's room because of the shoji screen being left slightly a gap. She clenched her eyes shut against the annoying light as her body slowly realized that something was shinning onto it. Such an amusing sight, you can imagine, as she grumbled; trying to swat away the opposing thing. But light isn't so easy to thwart, at all if you didn't simply keep your hand in one place or roll over.

She'd tried the second option but was so tightly wound in the covers that she hardly managed to even turn her upper body. A deep noise of dissatisfaction rolled off of her lips and a small curse. It was amusing, truly. The most enjoyment he had in a long while. Sesshoumaru, still sitting against one of the doors, let out a chuckle intentionally. It was loud enough for her to hear, to stir her.

Her eyes fluttered open and again, as the previous day, were burned by the sun. It was evil light; that much she determined. Letting out a very unimpressive human growl Kagome started to sit up, eyes' trying to adjust to the suns light. Sesshoumaru watched with curiosity as he felt her miko powers flare; she'd noticed his demonic presence finally.

Her face was already somewhat facing his direction; all it took were the eyes to move. After a moment, her already pounding heart, quickened double time as she realized who he was. Kagome slid back as much as she was able with her body trapped in the covers as it was with a hand defensively moving up before her.

The confusion that came to his eyes calmed her, she was in the past. Well… further in the past than normal. She'd forgotten upon first seeing his face but the way his eyes said what he was thinking it reminded her. This was the younger, not yet evil Sesshoumaru. All was well. Maybe not well exactly, but she wasn't in as much danger as she would be in the Feudal Era.

"Morning's blessings miko." He said with a small tip of his head. Kagome nodded a little, dumb founded. He seemed to grin a little as she continued to just stare in awe, whatever he did in the future to her was really catching her off guard with his civility.

After a moment longer she stuttered out something most humans wouldn't hear. Luckily for him, he wasn't. "M-morning Sesshoumaru…" Being polite to him felt kind of odd… Well more polite than she usually was when he actually did something nice. This was being friendly, but you aren't supposed to be friendly to an enemy.

Her blue eyes ran over his relaxed figure as it leaned against the screen of her current room's sliding doors. Yes she was no threat but even the future Sesshoumaru wouldn't have been that at ease in her presence. This Sesshoumaru was… not trusting but…. What was it? There was something about him… Obviously he was different but the loathing for mortals wasn't so apparent. Sometime between now and her era there must have been an occurrence that made him to hate.

But what would it be, she wondered. He was so powerful, why fear humans so much you hated them? Unless it really was just because Inuyasha's mother was human… But that made little sense too. He was being pretty kind to her, as far as they'd seen one another. Maybe it was because his father left his mother or maybe she died.

Kagome blushed as she realized she was watching him so closely and lowered her head for a second. She felt terribly rude. "Sorry for just starring like that." She toyed with the covers a little, trying to make herself forget that she was a total moron.

But when she looked up he was watching her just as intently as she had been him. It took her by surprise and her heart leapt a little in fear again before it settled carefully where it belonged. What was he looking for? The way Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes it was obvious he was _looking_ for something. She had nothing to offer that she knew of, no great interest to be had in her mannerisms or even thoughts.

Kagome shrugged her body from the bedding and stood, Sesshoumaru doing the same so as to be polite but he still watched her eyes. Kagome looked away almost unable to and twiddled her fingers. She felt his amber eyes still burning her, questioning. It felt funny, like you were an insect pinned for inspection.

Her movements didn't cease to intrigue him as her nervousness continued to heighten. He'd never seen a youkai do such things and had been around mortals who either completely composed themselves or ran in fear. This one did not fear in the manner they did, not because he was a youkai but because of who he would become. So she tried to trust him and felt nervous beneath his watch since she had no real idea of what to do or what to say.

Her feet boldly made their way toward him, stopping just three feet away from his body clad in white with various blue patterns. "Why is it that you humans dream? What compels you to do such?"

Kagome looked up in surprise. She'd not though to hear such a simple question from him; she'd thought it would be more… important or something. And it wasn't easy to answer really but then again it was. She couldn't explain the mechanics behind it, only knowing a person did. "What do you mean Sesshoumaru? We don't do it on purpose?"

Kagome quietly watched his eyes unveil his emotions, concentration deeply etched in them. "How is it you do not know why you do something? Should there not be control in such?"

She didn't truly hear his question and instead felt awed at his emotions, at the differences. Kagome had moved to step a little closer, placing some surprise and wonder on his face. Why would she get so close? There was no fear now, the acrid scent almost dissipated from the room while her heart sped for some other reason. "Kagome…?" He whispered, pulling his head back a little, brows knitting.

"So this is how you were?" She breathed blue eyes alight and wide. "You're so different now…" Her words were barely even classified as a whisper, they were so silent.

Who would he be, to change so much from how he stood now? This miko, he wondered what she'd seen of him and if he would be so terrible? Or… maybe only to a human he was terrible. She may not know much of him, he may simply be a strict ruler and if that were the case he would be proud. It would make his father and his mother satisfied for him to reach such success and carry on the title with dignity, a strong hand. But there again, Kagome had to know him or else why would she fear him so?

What kind of world, future, did she come from? Those sparkling blue eyes unnerved him, he had to make her back away. "What… did you dream of?" He asked, still leaning away from her as much as possible without actually taking a step back.

Kagome seemed to come to her senses, a deep blush the color of scarlet marring her features. "Oh… Sorry…" She said, looking away for a moment. Her embarrassment filled the room with heat and Sesshoumaru for some strange reason did not enjoy her discomfort.

"It seemed to be a nightmare that you were having miko." He continued, hoping to distract her now for her own good. At the same time he didn't totally trust her he realized as a gentlemen that this was wrong of him to make her feel so nervous. She was his family's guest; she would be then be treated as such.

"Oh, no, it was just a dream about my friends. I fell asleep thinking about the end of journey, when we finally defeat Naraku and I suppose I dreamt of it." She looked him in the eye for almost half of her sentence but had to look away. It wasn't right, Sesshoumaru being so open with his emotions. He wasn't a total open book. It was like reading a book in a different language but because of the way the punctuation was placed you could somewhat see the basic feeling at times.

"You're not boldly starring at me without care if I intended to lop of your head. You are looking away." She still didn't look at him. It slithered under his skin, like some serpent. He wanted her to look at him. She wasn't supposed to be so afraid, it was starting annoy him. From what he had seen of her the first day she was coherent she was meant to be bold and he sensed an inner fire so where was the blaze? "What is this 'end of the journey and my friends' about? My father said there was no one at the old well when he found you." That got her attention he noticed.

Kagome finally met his amber eyes as shock ran through her. He allowed one silver brow to arch. "_That doesn't change… But getting away from that… Why haven't they told him what they've seen yet? At least with that…_" The miko continued to just look at him, mouth opening and closing. She really didn't know what to say.

One corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk with mirth in his amber eyes. Kagome nearly gasped; they were so warm that for some reason it ached… Like Inuyasha's eyes but more vivid. She missed Inuyasha… "I suppose you may keep your secrets to yourself, little miko."

The shock ebbed away from her blue eyes and some of the sadness only to be replaced by gratefulness. "Sesshoumaru, I…" She was going to thank him but he quickly intervened, lifting a hand in the air to stop her as he turned to the door, tugging it open.

"Come with me." He said, stepping out into mid mornings warm air.

"Um…" Kagome looked down to the floor boards, her voice catching him to turn and glance at her. "I think I should change… Seeing as I'm still wearing my sleeping clothes." She blushed yet again, gaining another smirk from him as he shook his head. The silver, almost white hair, swaying back and forth.

"So then," He began lifting to sets of clothes. "Would you prefer this?" He asked, showing her the miko garb that looked almost exactly like Kikyo's. "Or perhaps this?" She saw her school uniform.

"I'll take this thank you." She said, reaching for her uniform. But as she took it her hand ran across his hand which was surprisingly smooth and yet strong at once. It was obvious he'd trained hard with them. She blushed as she whispered. "Sorry about that…"

The dog demon nearly rolled his eyes, stepping out from her room. "Strange human." He said as he shut the two doors before standing outside of them. When Kagome realized he had no intention of going else where she managed to get her uniform on in record time. She didn't want to keep him waiting.

She opened the door and hobbled out while putting her shoe on. The heir to his fathers thrown nearly laughed at the sight as she hopped around on one foot, trying to fit the strange clog over her right foot. She stood straight and looked up at him, a surprisingly cheery smile on her face. "There we go."

"Indeed." He said before turning heel and walking east. Kagome quickly followed him, somewhat behind to his right as she looked at the beautiful flowers, feeling dizzy again. As she swayed somewhat he grimaced, a hand moving to her shoulder to keep her balanced. "You will one day soon be accustomed to their scent, an almost poison in some ways."

"Poison…?" She asked, not really noticing his hand on her as he and she stopped walking. The color nearly drained from her face.

"Yes, but not deadly enough to kill unless you eat them." He again nearly smiled, a soft expression gracing his features. "You see my mother planted these here once she and my father first exchanged love so that if anyone came to our home the first days amongst the flowers they would be easier to gain true information from. It affects demons and normal humans far more than monks and priestesses."

He began to walk again, releasing her shoulder as he did so. "Why?" She asked, jogging a little to keep up with him, head still swimming.

"Those of spiritual power are one with the herbal essence of earth far more than most demons or humans are, unless a demon is that of greenery." Kagome nodded, feeling better now that she understood something more while they moved by the stables.

She glanced at them momentarily, surprised by some of the beasts she saw but tried not to stare seeing as the stable hands watched her carefully. Kagome couldn't blame them, she was a miko after all and was sure room got around that she at least had never been seen by most people around here before.

The two soon found themselves standing before a very large building, the mark of the crescent over head on a very large door. "Prince Sesshoumaru." Two guards blocking the door bowed deeply before him prior to opening the very large, heavy metal doors. Kagome couldn't help but be impressed, even though she was aware of demon strength by now. Every time one used it, she was made to feel weak.

And then, as Kagome watched demons battle one another, did she realize where she was. This was the training grounds for the soldiers. They were very skilled with their weapons, some she was familiar with and others she had never seen before. Most would slow, surprised by her presence and even afraid. But at the glance Sesshoumaru sent them they quickly bowed and battled again.

The sound of metal clanging against metal grunts and cries of attack filled the air. Kagome's blood rushed in her ears while she watched them battle, all five hundred of them. Never in her life had she seen so many demons before, it was… breathtakingly remarkable. "_Does Sesshoumaru still have this many demons beneath his rule, as his father or more?_" Her blue eyes shifted to every figure, all wearing the red armor that the demon who glared in her direction had been. You could tell who the main captains were though, they wore white armor.

"Excuse me little miko, I will return. I must speak with someone." Kagome nodded, watching him as he approached a demon who seemed a little older than Inu-no-Tashio. His hair was ice like blue and his eye reminded her of an ocean frozen over. They were so cold, deadly and yet they were so beautiful. His markings were light blue which meant he was a powerful sort of demon because as far as she understood it only the most powerful demons had marks to register their class. A silver snow flake surrounded by a blue crescent moon faced upward upon his forehead. A dark blue stripe contrasted well with his pale face on either side of his cheek, with dark blue armor and a blue and white outfit.

After an exchange of words Sesshoumaru and he turned only to walk in Kagome's direction. She glanced around, hoping the demon lords' son wasn't bringing that man over to see her. Almost all fighting stopped then as everyone watched her, making her realize that he was indeed being brought to her. Damn. "Kagome, this is my grandfather Si-eshomaru, Lord of the Northern hemisphere. Grandfather, this is Kagome, miko of unknown origin." The look the two shared clearly bespoke that he knew where she was from but that fact was missed by Kagome.

"Lord of the Northern hemisphere!" She gasped, blue eyes bulging while she choked on air. Her reaction made the demon's own eyes before her warm a little.

"Ah, so this little filly is my son's most honored guest. It is a pleasure to meet one so powerful." He bowed his head lightly in her direction with a small smile.

"Oh me! I'm not that powerful at all!" Kagome stammered. "But you, you're Lord of the Northern hemisphere! You must be the most powerful demon I've ever met." She smiled and flattered him to no end which amused Sesshoumaru and his grandfather. His eyes were somewhat cold but to others surprisingly warm. Understandable, human females were a weakness to the Tashio family. Proof of such approached in the form of a hanyou.

He would be Inuyasha's age which surprised Kagome. "Father, Sesshoumaru and..." He stopped short, previously not noticing Kagome. His eyes ran over her form quickly and his jaw slackened. Sesshoumaru and his grandfather clearly saw the admiration.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kagome." She gave a slight bow, not noticing his eyes as they sparked.

"I am Nonomatsu." With effort he turned to his father to inform him. "Brother wishes to speak with the four of us." His eyes gestured to a demon not far off, his back turned to the three.

"Ah well, it was nice meeting you." The son and father bowed before turning heel.

"I will return little miko, so again I must excuse myself." Sesshoumaru bowed at Kagome and she did the same. As he left a shiver ran down her spine, she wasn't sure what to do while she stood waiting for him to return and only hoped she wouldn't need someone to save her.

"Priestess Kagome?" Someone questioned, Kagome whirled, heart hammering. So that's what the chill was.

"Y-yes…?" She asked, concerned that maybe she'd need to start screaming now. This man's aura was insanely powerful, though gentle. It may be a trap…

"I am Akin, Lord Inu-no-Tashio requested that I guard you." She smiled at him, a little nervous and when he bowed she did, surprising him. Did she not understand he was beneath her station? Apricot green eyes stared into her blue orbs past the hunter green hair that fell over his face partially while a pony tail allowed the rest kept up to drop mid thigh. He had three stripes, each on either side of his pale face; two were blue in the pattern Sesshoumaru's were and one was green, rising up through the two to meet the eye.

"My lord requested you leave this area with my company." He extended his hand in the direction they would walk. Kagome nodded, not wanting to be here much longer as again something snaked up her spine. She was terribly nervous, almost afraid and so she moved closer to the person she just met.

Akin glanced down in surprise and saw her eyes running over the crowd of demons, features pale. He then turned completely around, glaring at a demon who watched Kagome with pure hatred, red and yellow eyes burning as energy crackled around his fists. Akin lifted his hand into the air above his head, ice coming to his fingers before her brought the arm down towards the floor with great speed. The ice shot out from his fingers and flew across the inner field of the contained training area.

The glaring demon leapt back, burning the ice with fire he summoned from his palms. "Back down Boshin." Akin warned but the tiger youkai came running then.

Kagome gasped, recognizing that face. Akin moved before her to catch the demon's hand and commenced in battling one another. There swift kicks and agile movements only lasted seconds before he hissed something disturbing. "She will bring an end to this house Akin, be no fool." The tiger lashed out wildly, he and Akin separating while circling quickly on the ground, Kagome's eyes never keeping track. She could only feel their movements as confusion washed over her.

Why did all of these strange things always happen to her? He hated her so much but it was hard to figure out why. It could be because she was a miko in the midst of demons. Miko's didn't trust demons normally and vice versa but still… There was something utterly frightening in his gaze, the way his eyes seemed to see something that she and others were missing.

"How so Boshin? What end do you somehow see?" The tiger demon slowed just as the demon ahead of him did, coming to a halt only when the other had. They both watched one another, still rigid.

"You know my sight, passed from my father." The tiger touched his forehead, moving the bangs to reveal and blood red stone. "I do not know if she kills the Tashio family or if she does something other, but no other full blooded demon shall be birthed from this lineage."

Akin's face remained impassive though his heart thudded faster. Yes he knew of Boshin's sight but if the future was so uncertain how could he ascertain that it was the miko's doing? And their lord would not trust someone untrustworthy. His eyes slid to Kagome's shivering form, innocence the only thing he could smell or feel. She didn't seem as though she wanted to destroy the clan of Inu youkai.

Being alive for as long as he had been, meeting with many along side his lord it was unusual for him to have a false instinct. Something deep told him that Kagome was not a danger to the family but other than that he was not sure. "I would like to trust you but you have not seen a direct effect to her appearance…"

"Akin," The tiger pleaded. His eyes held great fear which surprised his superior. "The fate of this house arose darkly the second I saw Lord Inu-no-Tashio bring her for healing." He turned a baleful glare in her direction. "Before there was only prosperity for this family." Akin stepped in his line of view while the demon continued to stare heatedly, as though he'd never moved.

"Remove your posture Boshin, I sense no evil from this human." His eyes narrowed, a powerful aura approached.

"_I must strike her now!_" Boshin quickly dodged forward, eyes growing completely red as his demon power crackled through the air, sending bolts of electricity through out the fighting arena.

"Damn!" Akin moved to stop him but was a step to late, just one second and then Kagome would be finished. He would fail his lord unless an intervention occurred, which he was somewhat sure it would.

Kagome gasped, stepping back as her powers began to flare. Her blue eyes swam with terror and her heart thundered. "Inu…" Kagome murmured, not realizing in her fear that Inuyasha was no where near to help.

But that didn't matter because someone else showed up. "Impudent soldier!" Sesshoumaru slung his whip out from in front of her, his voice laced with anger as he was determined to dispatch this demon. In Boshin's surprise he didn't leap away, only froze just before the weapon struck his armor, tearing through it and ripping away the flesh. "Die." Sesshoumaru hissed in a low, deadly voice as he pulled an arm up to destroy the tiger that knelt before him; eyes completely blank as though he were far away.

Time sped up, Kagome leapt forward. "No Sesshoumaru, please don't!" Her hand took hold of the arm that was meant to kill Boshin, her spiritual power still flaring. Too everyone's astonishment she did not burn him; every demon stood still, no fiber twitching. Even on the molecular level it would seem everything had stopped. Kagome and Sesshoumaru took no notice of the strange occurrence.

He whirled with hatred, pinning Kagome with the most terrifying look she had ever seen on his face. Not even the future could compare. "Give me a reason not too little miko." Kagome shuddered, her face paler than he had ever seen. But he thought it was from the terror she had just faced, not because of him as he took hold of her hand that was in the air. He pulled her forward to face Boshin's kneeling form. "Allowing him to live whilst you walked among this land of my fathers would be a mistake for he surely would attack again. Secondly he disobeyed my fathers' commands.** Protect** and **serve** the miko when she may need. That was certainly not protection or servitude that he had tried to accomplish for you. Do not dare justify it!"

His chest heaved and red bled into his eyes which doubly surprised everyone around them but Kagome thought her heart had stopped as she watched his actions. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered, the sound of her surprise and something other that he could not name causing a rumble to push threw his chest as an answer. He was protecting her, she saw it clearly with those bloody eyes of his and the way his stance loomed over her.

Kagome may only be sixteen but she had grown in the year that she traveled through the feudal era. Koga attempted the same stance over her thousands of times during battle or when Inuyasha was especially angry. Even Inuyasha had done so once, long ago.

Her mind flashed for a moment, somewhere else, somewhere far after of this time but long before hers. _"Sesshoumaru…"_ Her whispered surprise echoed and his face watched her, waiting for something. Just after he had protected her so ferociously from those demons two months ago when Sota followed her down the well. She saw a moment of hope, or so she noticed now.

Time came back and she was looking at the young Sesshoumaru again, his emotions clearly resigned on his face. "He was protecting your family." She whispered. "I know he was…" Her voice was gentle but demanding. "He was afraid… truly afraid for some reason. I won't blame him for it, or hold it to him and I will not let you kill him." Toward the end, though still soft, her tenor became resolute as though she were sure she would stop him.

"Damn it…" The demon prince began. She just didn't get it did she? Demons were not always held to his fathers' standard. If this demon disobeyed once he would do so again.

"Sesshoumaru, enough." Inu-no-Tashio, who had been standing off to the side of his sons' protective display, made his presence known. The boy straightened almost immediately, glancing to his father while his eyes lost the red. "If Kagome is sure she wishes not to have him killed then she will choose the punishment, after all, she is the one he tried to murder."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red again, surprising many over the training area, before he looked at her. "What is your desire miko, Kagome?" Inu-no-Tashio questioned.

"I don't want him killed or punished." She said, stepping back from Sesshoumaru as he tensed. The demon turned and stalked off, back to the clan's meeting area.

"He must be punished or I will have him killed. It is your decision." Kagome swallowed, the two sons' father was dead serious and she knew it. Glancing to Boshin's bowed form she felt a great pressure. Kagome couldn't harm him, he didn't understand her intentions.

"What's his name?" She asked, not wanting to refer to him without the knowledge.

"Boshin, my lady." Akin said, bowing as he took his stance beside her once more.

"Okay then Boshin," She said with a smile. "Please look at me." The demon did so wearily, his eyes finding her blue ones. "Tell me, why did you attack me?"

He shook his head, mouth opening and closing before he swallowed great dryness in his throat. "Miko forgive me, I did not see… it was not whole when I did…" Kagome watched him in confusion.

"When you what…?" She asked, brows knitting together after he'd gone silent again.

"I can see the future and… at first this house was doomed to great devastation as soon as you appeared here." Many voiced whispered, heated glares beginning so he continued quickly and even more loudly. "But I was wrong," He bowed again. "As you stood beside Sesshoumaru-sama I realized my mistake. Truly I am regretful."

"May I ask what you saw?" She bent down to his level, coming eye to eye. Even more whispers began. "This will suffice as your punishment, having to speak with someone like me." She smiled a little, to coax him as surprise filtered over his face.

"My lady… Such punishment is not enough…" He shook his head in bewilderment. "I have gone against my lord's orders..."

"But it was to protect him, I can understand now that you've told me you have foresight. And besides," She added with something similar to a shrug. "**I** am the one giving punishment, **not** Lord Inu-no-Tashio because he granted me the decision." Everyone in the vicinity continued to watch in silent shock; miko's were not known to be so forgiving. "So, tell me what you saw and we will be done with it."

"I… am grateful." He said, bowing his head, surprise and some joy shaking his system. "In the beginning I noticed that the house would be in ruin because of some evil that would be caused by your presence, whether or not you brought it intentionally I couldn't say. Lord Sesshoumaru would have been the last full blooded demon of this lineage and would die because of some vile darkness…" The silence that swept the area was deafening for some odd reason, it almost cramped the mind. "But then when he protected you with such ferocity something pulled along the tendrils of my sight, your purity if used correctly would defeat him who so dare try and battle the Tashio's heir but only along side our future lord. You would save this house, without you it will now fall."

Kagome stepped back, staring in some great surprise. He bowed his head again. "Thank you, Boshin… For telling me that."

"It was as the lady wished and my Lord would have demanded."

"Will a healer be called…?" Kagome looked to Inu-no-Tashio as the demon fell forward in unconsciousness and she caught him against her body; earning even more chock if possible. Nothing with this miko was among the norm.

"Yes, but I would appreciate it if you would exit with Akin Kagome. He will not make the mistake of allowing you possible injury again." The Inu Lord sent a silent message with his eyes to her new protector. "Demon healing usually gives an ill feeling to holy beings, it would be best if you were outside."

"Oh, okay." She said reluctantly as Akin helped her lift the tigers weight from her, handing his body to two soldiers.

"Come my lady." Akin whispered, bowing to her as he helped her rise with one clawed hand. Her uniform had blood marring it, but to her that was normal after a year of traveling in between times.

"I will see you for dinner tonight Kagome, as will the rest of my family." The dog demon promised, nodding his head toward her once and leaving with his father and half brother so as to continue their meeting.

"Alright." She said quietly as his retreating form slowly disappeared. Looking around her Kagome blushed deeply as every demon imaginable simply stared at her. "Let's get out of here." She whispered, taking the lead. She didn't want to be the center of attention anymore, it was severely uncomfortable.

"Of course my lady." He answered, staying just behind her as she walked, starring hard at the ground as though it were the most entertaining thing she had ever seen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why have you summoned us, son?" Si-eshomaru asked, looking at Inu-no-Tashio with a somewhat bored expression. Today's events had been strange and the miko's appearance from the future even stranger but nothing completely unbelievable.

"When I retrieved the miko, Kagome from where she lay in the bone eaters well I sensed something evil near by. A hanyou watched me carefully but with maliciousness, saying he would soon make his appearance and take the Tashio household's power for aiding her. I growled at him in warning and he left. I had first thought he spoke an empty promise but now corroborated with Boshin's vision I believe that perhaps not all things are as void as I had first thought."

"Where did he go?" Nonomatsu asked his elder brother in confusion. Shouldn't his brother have simply followed the demon and lay waste to his form?

"Through a portal of some sort, which surprised me. His name is Naraku and I only became aware of that because a man shouted his name, demanding to know where Kagome was. Naraku then identified him as Inuyasha." Most faces around the table looked surprised by that information.

"You're implying, father, that we must prepare to battle?" Sesshoumaru asked now all traces of anger gone.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Sesshoumaru. This battle, I feel in my bones, will be alike to hell on earth." All looked grave as a sense of foreboding filled the air. Sesshoumaru's father knew battle, better than anyone in this room; even his grandfather for his grandfather had always been powerful, no one was so foolish as too challenge him. But Inu-no-Tashio had to earn his power through strife so this statement truly went to the very heart of those in the room. "And apparently, one miko is the deciding factor of whether we live or die."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Akin?" Kagome asked as she and the demon took a tour around the entire lands of the Tashio's inner wall. The place was huge, requiring a bit of small talk.

"Yes, lady Kagome?" He asked, looking down at her petite form.

"I was wondering… what sort of demon are you, if you don't mind me asking?" He smiled at her blush; she obviously felt as though she were being rude.

"I'm a dragon demon my lady." His apricot eyes accessed her reaction, something he was accustomed to doing now with little thought.

"Ah…" She said, frowning. "Is there a difference between a dragon _demon _and a dragon?"

She was surprised by his small chuckle and watched in interest as his eyes filled with some mirth. "Even the great Lord Inu-no-Tashio asked me such." Kagome giggled, imagining Sesshoumaru's father asking, _"What's the difference?"_

"A dragon can not maintain humanoid form, my lady. Dragon demons are able to summon such because it is said that a dragon and a miko long ago mated." Kagome's face surprised him with horror, but he understood. "Yes, I know. The part of reproduction and… the ability to actually come together in such a manner confuses me as well but there is no description on the commencing; only that it occurred. The after effect was a child that could assume both formations and had demonic power because the evil of the dragon and the purity of the miko assumed a single power."

"How could a miko make demonic power though?"

Akin smiled. "How does a miko and demon make a hanyou with only one power or the other?"

"I've never understood that either actually." Akin laughed with her as they continued walking beneath large oaks.

"Aura synchronization." Kagome still seemed confused so he continued. "It is where when a demon and miko love one another, or anything else for that matter, so much that they can not do harm to the other with their abilities unless it is intentionally caused. A child being birthed in a way decides what powers it wishes to have and the aura synchronization takes place. Females tend to travel the spiritual route, being of forgiveness and reason and males tend to follow a demonic detour, being of protection and violence."

"Like with the dragon and the priestess, can it be both for a demon and miko?" She caught on quickly which surprised him. Most humans were not intelligent during this age of man.

"On occasion but very rarely." He smiled. "Hanyou's are usually completely filled with violence all their life or complete kindness."

After her nod the two walked in companionable silence, not really being bothered by the short break from chatting in the lovely atmosphere provided by the weather. There was a light breeze even though the air was warm and a rain far off to the east gave some moisture rather than complete dryness under the leaves that shielded them from the sun.

"How long have you been under the Tashio crest?" Kagome asked, offhandedly while hoping not to seem rude or intrusive of his privacy.

"For some seven hundred years now." Kagome's eyes bulged in surprise. "Do not be so shocked my lady, demons live for ages. I first came here so I could prove myself to the one whom my brothers had decided to follow before me."

"Is there a test you have to complete or something?"

"You enjoy speaking don't you?" Kagome blushed as he questioned her on her chattiness but nodded. It was true; she couldn't get away from it. "It is alright, do not feel embarrassed." Taking a deeper breath, Akin began as he remembered the first time he met Sesshoumaru's father. "I asked him if I could join his army, wanting to follow him along with my siblings. In order to prove my self he had me battle many and when I surpassed them he commissioned my brother. Of course I didn't want to but I realized to prove myself and show how much I truly wished to be under his lead I was to do as told." Kagome's eyes shown with regret for him but he smiled. "I defeated my older but the eldest brought me down after an hour. They were both very proud of me, as was the Tashio lord. He said I was to guard Sesshoumaru and his mother while he was away and if I were to accompany him I would be his protector. Watching for insubordination or some sign of treachery was the most important task."

"Wow…" Kagome said slowly, fairly impressed. "I'm not taking you away from any important engagements am I?"

"No my lady, this is among the most important task my lord has asked me to complete." Kagome blushed, surprised at how well the Tashio's were still treating her, a human.

"So um…" She scrambled, trying to find a way around this strange topic. "Could I maybe meet your siblings sometime?" Yes, that would do nicely. Besides, she was definitely curious as to what they were like.

"Certainly, but not today. They have some rather important business to attend to." Kagome smiled, that would be nice to do some time. Akin seemed like a really good guy, she was kind of glad he would be the one following her around and not some of the other youkai. They were probably nice enough, but Akin's aura was calming. It vaguely reminded her of something but she wasn't sure what yet.

* * *

Alrighty, here you are with another chapter finished/revised. Enjoy everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Since I have no idea what to do on To See the Unnoticed When Blind and I figure it isn't fair to just throw in a whole new story (again) I decided to revise two I have already done

Hello reviewers, to answer some questions I'll only put it simply because I don't want to give away the story to those who have never read it before.

I am not a cruel author, just as I am not in the novel I'm constantly revising so please have faith in me and don't fret too much. Will things be shaky? Oh, definitely. Will you want to hate me? I'm sure. But will I totally unhinge and be ruthless to Rumiko Takahashi's characters, brutally screwing up their lives? No, I will not. Just have patience no matter how horrible things may seem; everything will be answered in time. I promise, sincerely,

Tearsofacrescent

* * *

After their meeting had been wrapped up Sesshoumaru gave his word to his family, promising to attend dinner with them. But first he wanted to find the miko. She was surely still upset after almost being killed and he had probably frightened her with his anger. It was a slip, one he was determined not to make again no matter how much she shook his resolve to stay focused.

The only problem was that she was not where he had left her. It was somewhat irritating but Sesshoumaru couldn't blame the girl, after all most humans hate staying in area's that they were frightened at. So very carefully he searched the air for her scent, or whatever remained of it after so long a gathering. To his surprise Akin was still with her, leaving the doors and traveling to a more forested region of the property. At least that area was relatively safe, only demonic children were watched in the vicinity.

Those large trees not only provided decent shade but also enjoyment for the little climbers that the youkai servants had birthed. He too remembered climbing every limb he possibly could, just as he clearly recalled the first and last time he fell from one of those branches. It would be nice to see the thick area once more.

"Aaaaiiiiiieeeeee!" Kagome's high pitched screech thundered through the trees, ricocheting off of every trunk until he the sound reached his ears. In an instant he was flying past greenery. Of course Akin wouldn't do a well enough job of protecting her! Who could doubt the dragon demon's capabilities? Oh right, he did and for good reason. He should have hurried, thankfully no blood sifted into the air so that maybe it wouldn't be too late.

It took seconds for him to arrive in the small clearing that Kagome's aura was contained at where relief swept him immediately. There she lay, covered by demon children. She was laughing loudly, swatting playfully as they tickled her.

Akin stiffened slightly from his relaxed position, coldness flashing in his eyes before he settled back down though still more alert than previously. The smile that had been on his face no longer lingered. Sesshoumaru regarded him frostily before stepping toward the young miko. "_They must have given her an unexpected tackle, otherwise she wouldn't have cried out as she had._"

The small children looked to him with big grins, jumping from Kagome and onto his much larger form. Not nearly as large as he would be; lean with muscle but still impressive. He fell to the ground with a small noise of discomfort before lying completely still.

Kagome giggled behind her hand as she watched the kids giddy faces. "Very funny Sesshoumaru, we can hear your heart beat you know?" Still he remained absolutely still, not breathing, not twitching even the smallest muscle. "Stop it Sesshoumaru." One of the smallest ones, a girl, said as worry tinted her voice. She prodded him with her talon a little, leaving no mark on his face. Akin smiled at that. "Sesshoumaru?" The all began to look fearful, wondering the same thing. Had they lost their minds and were making up the sound of his heart beat or was Sesshoumaru dead?

He let out an almost vicious growl as he leapt up into the air suddenly. Kagome even gasped while the children squealed, some giggling. She hadn't expected him to move so quickly and almost forgot he was able too. But there again she felt stupid; he was Sesshoumaru after all.

Still in air he warned the children. "I am the demon who hunts little ones in their play. Beware for I shall come for you." He charged them once landing on the ground and they scattered while laughing. Kagome's eyes could barely follow the kids, let alone Sesshoumaru who would be considered a teen.

The little girl who'd poked him wasn't fast enough to escape his movement and so was gathered up. With a bit of a grin as he dangled her Sesshoumaru approached Kagome. "A fine stew this one shall make, correct little miko?"

"Oh yes indeed." She said while tickling the girl who squirmed and laughed. "Especially when they're so lively."

"Stop moving Arro and they won't eat you!" Someone shouted from behind a bush. After the child ceased her movements Sesshoumaru and Kagome decided perhaps she was no fun after all and laid her gently on the ground. As soon as they stood back up she bolted away, laughing the whole time as only a child can.

"I had no idea you could be so loving Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said playfully, a twinkle in her eyes. He must have missed it because he shrugged. "It's so cute!" Resisting the urge to snort in distaste at her choice of words Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the dragon demon.

"Akin you are free of your duties; I will spend the rest of this day with the miko." The soldier bowed and began to leave before Sesshoumaru stopped him. "Oh and Akin, you will bring a weapon with you from now on when accompanying the miko; it would be much safer." Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed slightly, conveying a hidden meaning. Akin bowed in understanding.

"So um… what else should we do today?" Kagome looked slightly nervous, worrying her arm a little with her other hand so he chose his words wisely. He already planned everything.

"Would you care to dance little miko?" His question caught off guard for she took a moment to answer, as most mortals do.

"That… wasn't what I'd expected but I guess so… Although I'm not too good." She smiled at him warmly but it still didn't quite reach her eyes though at times it would. He wondered what she'd been thinking of to change her mood and who he would be in the future to make her shy away from him as she did. Who was this Inuyasha she seemed fond of as well?

"Did you expect anything else to come from my mouth miko?" Kagome seemed to think on something, perhaps telling him but instead she shook her head, still deciding to be mysterious. "Then let us be off."

As he began to walk so did she. The path through the forest was not as cool as it was earlier, seeing as she'd been active with children. An image of Sesshoumaru playing with the little one's resurfaced and she smiled a little. He looked so approachable then, not some force to be reckoned with. He'd even seemed… warm if she could describe him that way. It sparked a strange interest in her. Inuyasha was never like that with kids, he was normally rough with them in a careless manner.

Sesshoumaru watched her smile from the corner of his eye, a little surprised to find her looking at him. He never turned full attention to her while she glanced back and forth between he and the path but as her eyes settled on him for longer and longer periods he found it increasingly hard not to look at her. "Yes little miko?" He questioned, turning his eyes to her.

She tinted a little, blue eyes widening. A shaft of light hit his golden eyes but as he took one more step and stopped so they may converse one side of his pale face stayed in a shaded spot. The amber color seemed to glow in the shade; she'd never noticed that before. Again she was accosted with the memory of Sesshoumaru in the future. His face would fill out a bit more and his height would extend while muscle would tone his body more thickly.

But here he was different in not only the sense of physical appearance. These eyes of his gave away some of what he was thinking. Right now he seemed a little apprehensive of what she was thinking but also purely curious. In the future his eyes would show nothing. Would being here change that? Could she alter the future and change Sesshoumaru for the better?

"Nothing…" She finally said, slowly enough that he could see she was thinking of something. "I was just… thinking about… how different you are." Her eyes never left his, the awe remained as well as the soft need to discover something.

"Am I very different?" He asked, his tone seemed to deepen with some uncertainty though it was very well masked.

Kagome smiled at him and he nearly gasped. She'd never looked upon him so warmly before, it was surprising. "Yes."

If she could never return home, to the feudal era or modern, it would be alright. She would be okay here and she knew that now. Kagome wouldn't mind staying here with Sesshoumaru and his family, she'd really enjoy it and if she had to leave she would miss it. Her hand moved out from beside her, snaking around his slightly larger one. They still stared at one another and his widening eyes caused her smiled to deepen.

The skin of Sesshoumaru's hand was smooth but firm, the skin of a demon warrior. The skin of Kagome's hand was smooth but electrical, the skin of a priestess. "Thank you." Her eyes surprised him, showing him the depth of her gratitude.

"I have done little to warrant a thank you, little miko." She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"You have," She answered assuredly. "You've shown me something I thought I wouldn't see; taught me something. I'm… happy…" Her blush grew. "_Come on Kagome… Just spit it out!_" Sesshoumaru watched, curious by her reaction. Nervously curious. "I'm happy I came here, Sesshoumaru. I haven't felt like I belonged so well anywhere else before…"

"It is an honor having you." Sesshoumaru replied when it seemed she would stand there, twiddling his fingers in her own. She looked up at his eyes, surprise and an apology there.

"Well uh…" She said, trying to grasp something, anything to change this subject. After giving his hand a squeeze she let go. "It's a very pretty day, huh?"

"I would suppose it is." He replied, again walking and acting as though what she said had not just been said, as though they had never paused. Kagome was again grateful.

What had come over her anyway? This wasn't like her at all… Thoughts ran rampant; she hardly noticed they were walking through the same field and were only a few feet away from her door when Sesshoumaru's hand snagged her arm. "Eh…?"

"There are stones to be used for a reason miko." She looked at him in obvious confusion, so he moved his eyes to the ground. Kagome saw then five large stepping stones moving across that small river; Sesshoumaru was standing on the two closest to her room.

"Those weren't there yesterday." Or maybe they had been and she was loosing her mind. Turning her attention to Sesshoumaru again she found him smirking at her.

"No, they were put in so silly miko's running about in the water because they're intoxicated on the scent of flowers won't fall over on slick, underwater rocks." She blushed as he quirked an eye brow and began his speech.

"Oh…" She murmured, not looking at him anymore. "Thanks?"

He nodded when she stole a glance at him and then proceeded across the small water way. "So…" She began, staring at her door as they stepped onto the porch. "Is this it then?" They weren't going to have a slumber party or something were they? She could just imagine Sesshoumaru gossiping in pink pajama's and doing each others nails. Oh sure, so Sesshoumaru.

"I will return at a later hour to take you to a ball. Until then you will be very busy." He smiled as a playful glint sparked his eyes. "Goodbye."

Kagome stood there in surprise for a moment as he disappeared. "Wa-Wait! A ball… Why will I be busy?" He didn't come back or answer her. She imagined him grinning on the inside at her right now and that made her angry. "Sesshoumaru!" She shouted a promise of death in her tone.

"I don't think he'll return Kagome." The miko nearly screamed, leaping back. Her footing slipped on the wood and she began to fall before a hand clasped her own before pulling her forward. "You should be more attentive so I don't have to worry over you well being. Your head might not do well with much more trauma."

"Lord Inu-no-Tashio!" Kagome blurted in surprise. Where'd he come from?

"There is no need for such formality when you and I are alone, unless you would like me to call you miko?" She glared at him for a moment. "I didn't think so; now come and I shall teach you how to dance in private for I doubt you are very good at it."

He smiled and Kagome scowled. "I can dance." He quirked a brow, reminding her of his, currently only, son.

"You dance formally then, I presume." She started to nod before he continued. "My mate did after all sift through your memories." That was when she realized what he'd asked.

"Oh. Well-er… no." She just got bit in the butt by that one.

"Fear not, you will now know." He smiled as he took her small hand in his and proceeded to teach her the ways of dance. Oh Kagome definitely tripped over her own two feet or his a few times and they would both laugh a little. But before the evening ended she had mastered many formal dance moves which pleased them both. He complimented her, saying 'well done' or 'extraordinary'; obviously pleased a human could learn so quickly.

But that was an hour or so ago and he had told her to remain in her room where she was truly beginning to feel bored. Being far before the modern era Kagome found very little entertainment other than picking at her sleeve or staring at the wall. That grew to be overly tiresome very fast.

Lucky enough for her a demonic aura soon approached; one that was familiar. "Hello Kagome." The Lady of the Western lands walked into the room, a couple of female servants following after her with many festival kimono's in their arms.

"Lady Syoa, what are you doing in here?" The girls surprised features caused the lady to smile.

"I determined to find you the perfect evening for this evening's ball. I have many in mind, but you may have the final decision." Kagome felt many emotions overcome her in powerful waves as she stared at the demon before her.

"You don't have to do that my Lady." Tears shined in her eyes.

"Of course I must. You are my families honored guest and are a friend. My son is also presenting you as our ally this evening, the both you will appear perfect." Kagome inwardly sighed and nervously smiled as Sesshoumaru's mother took on a starry eyed expression.

A female demon took a step forward when Mrs. Tashio instructed her to do so. "Hi, what's your name?"

"I am Himiko my lady." The young woman bowed low in respect.

"No, no please. Just Kagome and you don't have to go before me in such a way." The sixteen year old gripped her shoulder and lifted her to her feet.

"My lady it is our way of showing respect…" The girl was slightly caught of guard at what Kagome said next.

"You do not have respect for me because you do not know me. I don't know how long I've been here, but I've unconscious most of my stay. This is the first time I've met you. You haven't had time to come and respect me. So don't start until you do please." Kagome just smiled at her before turning to Syoa. "So, which ones did you have in mind Lady Syoa?"

Sesshoumaru had heard ever word Kagome uttered. The upper corners of his mouth lifted as he listened to her speak to the servant girl. He'd come to speak with his father but found him absent from the room, replaced by his mother and so just as quietly as he appeared he vanished.

The Lady looked through the piles of kimonos and smiled broadly pulling out a lovely light pink article. Yellow and red flowers were designed upon it, flowing wildly about it. A crescent moon had a vine of some sort with a yellow/red flower warped about the moon. There were many petals upon that flower, alike to all the others, but this one's petals were colored beautifully. Yellow, red, yellow, red was the pattern that graced the flower. This design was on the left sleeve. Upon the right grew a few flowers, wrapped around the sun. There color was red. The obi had designs alike to Sesshoumaru's own. The color was a crimson red with bright sun like yellow patterns across it. Pink florescent patterns also graced the sash.

"Kagome you would be so beautiful in this." The miko's eyes bulged from their sockets as she looked over the lovely kimono. No, this was no kimono; it was an article of true a masterpiece.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked and the female nodded while smiling brightly. "_His mother must have died and that explains why he's so different. I can understand why he'd change._" Kagome watched her for a few moments. "_She kind of reminds me of my mother._" This brought a sad smile to her face, but none knew it was ever upon her features, for it disappeared.

Kagome was undressed and put into her kimono. Her raven locks were pinned back in chopsticks which had the same yellow, pink and red flowers about them. The young woman was not given traditional Japanese makeup for that era because of what Sesshoumaru's mother said. "Your natural beauty is so much more vibrant than any powder and to put it on would only hide your lovely features. It would dull them Kagome." Such a statement made the girl wish to cry from gratitude. For such a beautiful demon to mention her human beauty to be upstanding was an honor.

"Are you read…?" Inu-no-Tashio stepped into the room without so much as a knock. His eyes froze over Kagome. It took him a moment to say anything, making the girl smile but fidget as well. "So what happened to the human miko I rescued?"

Kagome giggled and so did his mate. "She's standing before you my Lord." He shook his head.

"No my Lady." Kagome blushed at the title. "You look as if you were a Goddess who touched down from heaven. Gracious of you to stand before we weaker souls."

"Ah but what about your wife, will you not compliment her as well?" He winked at Kagome while being unaware that his wife saw.

"No for she is as ugly as an old hag." He began laughing and was popped in the back of the head by his wife.

"_So much like Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I miss you. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala I miss all of you._" Kagome looked at the ground. The shoji doors behind her opened. She turned to see Sesshoumaru. He was beautiful. Handsome wouldn't quite fit him, for he was too gorgeous for that title. His hair was pulled up in an elegant samari position. Yet of course it was elegant, because Sesshoumaru was very refined. His amber eyes glowed because of the darkness from the outside and the few candles lit within. He was dressed in a white yukata with silver crescent moons within blue octagon like patterns upon his shoulders. A sash graced his hips over the white pants that he wore. It was silver with blue Japanese ancient script over it. Upon the sides of his sleeves were silver crescent moons dotted from his shoulder down.

Sesshoumaru gazed on with shock. "_She's so beautiful…_" He stepped forward shutting the sliding door with out looking behind him. His legs carried him over to Kagome and his eyes held hers. Emotion running untamed through both beings orbs. "You look astonishing little miko."

"Huh?" He smiled at her unintelligent reply.

"It is unusual for one such as myself to repeat what I have said, but for such a beauty I will make an exception though I may shorten it so you will not miss the explanation of your radiance." He said this while holding her chin with his hand. "You are stunning." Then he smiled. It was warm and filled with emotion making Kagome's stomach flutter.

"_I think I miss the old Sesshoumaru. I could predict him much better than I can this one. And he's making me feel so-so funny._" As she thought this, the man she was thinking of lifted her hand in his and lightly kissed it. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath.

"_At least the little miko does not fear me. She seems to like this, for her heart hammers madly._" Inu-no-Tashio smirked and his mate smiled at the scene unfolding before them. Maybe Sesshoumaru would be better off because of her presence. It may help him overcome past obstacles he still hadn't quite overstepped.

"Shall we?" The demon lord asked, taking his wife by the arm. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed the two's example while she blushed furiously and he grinned. "No then, on to the ball!" A new fear began to dawn for Kagome. This ball... it would be filled with demons... Demons hate miko's... She held tighter to Sesshoumaru suddenly, feeling weak.

"_Kami... help me._.."

* * *

Sorry, I've been dealing with more stress again. But it lessened so I'm back! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Since I have no idea what to do on To See the Unnoticed When Blind and I figure it isn't fair to just throw in a whole new story (again) I decided to revise two I have already done

Thanks for all of your reviews everyone and if I didn't answer someone's question that wasn't… well… about the plot then please tell me. I believe someone **asked if I have this story online else** **where** and I'm sad to say that **I actually don't know of any other websites** other than deviantart and fanfiction **where you can post fanfictions**. I don't on deviantart though so don't get hopeful. But if anyone can point any other fanfic sites I'd be happy to sign up and put some of my stories on them.

* * *

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru's face nervously as they stepped into a room filled with demons. She was hoping to find some sort of strength there and a signal of what to do. His face was emotionless, as though nothing could touch him which made her feel both strong but distant. Other than that though, he was no real help so she just walked with him feeling as helpless as ever. If she messed this up she would feel so awful! The family owning the western lands had such faith in her... She couldn't bare disapointing them.

Many demons approached Inu-no-Tashio, some appearing to be related to them at times. They would give kind words before asking of one another's territories or discussing some recent discovery; even on occasion the happiness of child conception or birth. Sometimes these people wouldn't notice Kagome which made her feel the least frightened and even at times she smiled for their fortunes. But at others demons would look at her with confusion mixed with surprise before it turned to anger. They would then either scoff at her mortality and seemingly weak miko stature or simply brush by her coldly while greeting only Sesshoumaru, Syoa and Inu-no-Tashio.

"Pay them no heed Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered lowly against the shell of her ear when he noticed her powers flare with some fear. She shivered and he almost pulled back; being demon he did not miss the reasoning behind it. But he thought it best to ignore it for she knew he wasn't done speaking and if he lingered without speaking he may instead seem perverse or disgusted at their closeness. He was neither. "They shall one day learn their foolery and regret it but for now, do try to enjoy yourself."

He pulled away from her, their eyes locked for a moment. "Alright." She answered, smiling as brightly as the sun shown. Her ocean eyes glittered as she let everything slip away quietly. Sesshoumaru was right; she just needed to enjoy herself. If anyone decided to bug her as she somewhat had feared the Tashio household would not stand for it and she knew that.

"My thanks." He said, bowing to her a little. She giggled as he flattered her, still holding her arm so with her other she swatted him playfully. He enjoyed how open she was with him though other demons found it disturbing.

Kagome's eyes scanned the room; it was by far the tallest Japanese building of this time period. She was sure that if Sesshoumaru transformed he would be able to stand easily within it and move around quite well. One the Western most side there were giant doors, as tall as the roof atesting to her theory. There were tables surrounding the area with food; it reminded her of European countries a little which surprised her but soon made sense when she saw demons in ball gowns rather than Japanese kimono's. They were beautiful, somewhat foreign looking but still gracious and lovely.

She then realized there had to be some three hundred demons in this room, all conversing with no ill will toward one another. "_So then… why will they disappear if they've all come together now?_" It was an intelligent question but not one she herself could provide an answer for. Not anything solid just yet.

"Sesshoumaru, who is the young flower?" Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as the familiar voice greeted the prince and she whirled.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru and the male watched her for a moment, perplexed. Surely this couldn't be the Inuyasha she knew where she came from, could it?

"How do you know of me girl?" The demon asked, a little heated and somewhat moody while his amber eyes narrowed on her frozen form.

She'd made a mistake, he looked somewhat like Inuyasha but it definitely wasn't him. "I'm so sorry… I mistook you for some else by the sound of your voice." Her answer was honest for a miko. The demon quirked his brow and then turned to Sesshoumaru. Introductions were needed.

"Kagome this is my uncle, Lord Inuyasha. He is the Lord of mass of a land which has not been classified as of yet by mortals. Uncle this is priestess Kagome." The demon bowed to her as Japanese custom. His amber eyes were more like what Sesshoumaru would become. There was no marking placed on his forehead, much like Inu-no-Tashio except the male had nothing above his eyelids while the Inu Lord of the west did. Two green stripes slipping downward graced his cheek bones. They were much thinner than Sesshoumaru's. It was the same upon his hands. His hair was not tied back and was purely white, besides a single streak of green flowing through it. He stood as tall as his brother, which was about six foot four inches, maybe five. Sesshoumaru was only about five nine at the moment, but he was still growing because in the future he would be taller than both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Inuyasha." She said, still blushing from her mistake. Really, she could be so dense! It didn't look good for a miko not to be able to tell the difference between hanyou and full blooded youkai.

"I'm sure." He replied gruffly.

Inuyasha hadn't spoken with his brother at all so far, seeming content to avoid him for as long as possible and so after a few pleasantries were passed between he and his uncle Sesshoumaru strode away. Kagome was very grateful for the save since the Lord Inuyasha seemed to be waiting for her to do something stupid and he almost looked as though he were mocking her.

Sesshoumaru noticed as well and didn't like it very much so he bowed with little care before they left. He didn't miss the immediate relaxation in her body or the appreciation in her blue eyes. Something though… Something was off about her. She seemed to be loosing color and walked more grudgingly.

Akin was positioned near the doors, carrying a staff that seemed to be a part of him almost. Both ends were bladed and shone deadly in the surprisingly quiet murmur of the room. When Kagome seen him she asked to be excused from the hordes of demons surrounded she and the lords heir. Of course _they_ had no problem letting her disappear; what's a miko's presence worth anyway?

Sesshoumaru kept an eye on her though feeling somewhat annoyed that she wanted to speak to the dragon youkai. He listened to their conversation, staying attuned to the others around him as well.

"Hello Akin, how are you?" Kagome smiled at him sweetly as she made her approach over the recently washed floor.

"Fine Kagome, how are you this evening?" His eyes warmed a little so that she may see some emotion and the corner of his mouth lifted a little. It made Kagome happy to see him a little lighter around her even though they hardly knew one another.

"Oh me?" She asked, surprised a little. "I'm fine… Even though with everybody glaring at me… It's just… It feels strange." He leaned on his staff a little as he listened to her ramble.

"Are they giving you some sort of fright?" He asked, concerned. Kagome nodded with embarrassment as she lowered her head. "Why is that my Lady?"

"Well… They're just so powerful." She said, louder than she spoke a moment ago. "They could make me into a pile of goop in two seconds, no problem." Her eyes roamed around her as some demons watched her curiously. "Besides… the power they have is making me feel a little sick."

She did look pale now that he thought about it. "It makes sense my lady; you are the only miko in the immediate area."

"I guess that does make sense since our powers are a bit different." She smiled nervously; a little different? How about VERY different?

"Hm, come with me then." Akin signaled for a fellow demon to approach so that he may take his post as he opened the shoji doors for Kagome to step through. He followed immediately after, having to tilt the weapon so it would not run into the door frame.

"You don't have to come out here with me; I don't want you to get into any trouble Akin-kun." He glanced down at the nickname in surprise. Kagome giggled.

"It is my duty to do so my lady. I was instructed to protect you." He answered, Kagome nodded. "_I would at least like to convince myself of that._"

"Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the water before the porch.

"Kagome?" He asked, stepping forward, brows pulling together in wonder.

"Look at the water Akin-kun!" She pointed like a child. Candles sat atop the water, moving slowly setting a glow in to the dark blue, but still clear liquid. They set sparkles across the small way as they rafted alone and the fish glistened when they swam beneath them. "Even the flowers glow!" Kagome said, looking across in the field as they lit.

"It is the strange aura they have, that fume which causes them to glow during the night." The apricot in Akin's eyes simmered as the light of candles and petals touched them. But Kagome seen even more than that. She gasped.

"Akin, you have some blue in your eyes!" He turned with a little surprise as she jumped with sudden excitement, again.

"Yes, from my mother." He smiled as her before returning to his relaxed posture, gazing at the flowers in the Lady's very vast garden.

"Would you mind… telling me some more about your family?" Kagome asked, pulling at her sleeve some. "I'm… curious. Sorry if it's rude."

"No my Lady," He replied. "It is not rude."

"Why is it that you have taken Kagome outside Akin?" Sesshoumaru's voice startled Kagome, causing her to jump with fright as her heart sped quickly. When Akin didn't reply right away Sesshoumaru's face grew angry. "Did I catch you off guard while you should be alert?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama." He replied icily. "I took the miko Kagome outside because she was feeling ill. I thought among so many demons it may be best to keep her under watch."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, extending his clawed hand. "Little miko," Once she looked to him he continued. "I would be most appreciative if you accompanied me."

Kagome looked to Akin, almost asking if he'd be alright. He smiled politely. "I will not be infantile during loneliness Lady." Kagome flushed with a feeling of idiocy. Of course he wouldn't mind her leaving him by himself since he's been alive how many years?

"Thanks Akin-kun." The nickname struck a cord in Sesshoumaru's mind but he remained docile as she took his hand, fingers running across the palm delicately.

As soon as the door opened Kagome felt the sickening wave of youkai power hit her just as hard as before and nearly wobbled. Many young demon females stood round the entrance she came from and Sesshoumaru's attentions to a lowly human female angered them. Their anger made the nausea so much worse.

"Kagome?" She looked up to him after glancing at the female's who gazed with malice. "Dance with this Sesshoumaru?" His eyes were soft and also worried for the possibility of rejection.

She tightened her hand around his as a smile graced her features, along with a pink hue. "Sure, I'd love to so long as you wouldn't mind dancing with this Kagome?"

He grinned even though she was poking fun at him. "I think I can manage through the embarrassment that comes when dancing with a mortal."

Kagome was glad that he was being playful; it helped her deal with their current situation. Her feet took a stance memorized only earlier as the held to one another, bowing carefully. She took a step when he did and so they began to dance. Most youkai turned to stare in surprise as she moved just as gracefully as he did though she was a shy elk and he was a powerful wolf. It was surprisingly lovely.

Kagome sighed and laid her head on his tail, the softness brushing against her face gently. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's heart and soul soar as something deep and pure within her staggered forth. Her body was perfectly content even though his demonic aura answered her. "_Two destined, entwined by fate…_" Everyone in the room heard the soft, strong voice of a woman coming from the glowing jewel about Kagome's neck. "_Now shall be shown meaning beyond understandable capacity in the mind or eyes of humans and demons alike_."

Kagome's body lit blue as Sesshoumaru's green surrounded her miko carefully, touching daintily. She gasped for air as the she pushed roughly against him by some unknown force, her eyes were still closed while his were open, reddening and marks growing jagged. "_Let it be known unto the,_" The voice continued, whispering to Kagome and Sesshoumaru though they did not react as others would. "_That this meeting has been planned long before even the great Kami created Earth. Your fates have been sealed and you will not find solace in another._"

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed while his bones cracked and popped ferociously. "_Miko of the future_." Kagome's kimono fell to the floor as a light encased her, her school uniform returning to her body quickly, hair falling from its holdings. "_Taiyoukai of the past._" Sesshoumaru body burned and burned until his beast burst forth unbridled. "_To become the present in one time where great discoveries and new beginnings will be made._"

Everyone shrank back as the two touched down on the floor, Kagome's eyes opening widely at the same moment as Sesshoumaru's did. The words of the woman rang through their minds. "Midoriko..?" She asked, looking at the jewel now floating between them.

"_Do not fear it child. Do not fear what you must accomplish_." The jewel slowly began to dim as it wrapped its self around her neck. "_Remember that not all things are as they seem._"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, desperate to understand but the shikon no tama was now silent. The priestess had no more answers to give.

A snout came into her view as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing above her, staring in perplexities. "Sesshoumaru... I…" She began as she lifted the kimono into her hands, holding it to her.

There was a horrible ripping sound, through flesh and a silken masterpiece. Kagome's eyes widened as blood fell from inside of her mouth, coming up through her lungs and fell forward suddenly as the tentacle retracted. "Oh that must have hurt." Naraku began laughing as Kagome was caught against Sesshoumaru's paw, his blue eyes pinpricks as a sea of red overwhelmed him.

Many people leapt back in surprise. "It's him, Naraku!" Inu-no-Tashio shouted. "He is why you all are here; he is the enemy that must be disposed of!" Suddenly vicious growling came from ever Inu-youkai and some wolf.

Sesshoumaru slid Kagome from his paw gently onto the ground. "Oh how pathetic. I thought this would be more fun." Naraku said, grinning as he took hold of a female servant, beginning to make her a part of him. When another tried to stop it he became trapped as well. "'Remember that all things are not as they seem?' I wonder what she meant by that."

Sesshoumaru let out a fierce snarl. "Oh, scary." The youkai didn't like being patronized and so crouched, leaping at the hanyou. His efforts injure the man, let alone kill him, were all in vain. "As I said before, pathetic." The dog demon was thrown back where he landed on his haunches, still growling.

"Bastard." Sesshoumaru's mother moved forward, swift and deadly as her eyes glowed with hate. She spun round and round dangerously, hacking away bits of him. Sesshoumaru's father and uncles quickly joined in, soon along with his grandfather. Naraku nearly laughed, even as Sesshoumaru's jaws clamped over his upper body.

"No son!" Inu-no-Tashio shouted, but it was too late.

Naraku laughed as the demon was poisoned. Sesshoumaru screamed in pain as he threw himself back from the demon, landing beside Kagome's still body. "Damn you!" Sesshoumaru's mother went wild, her body starting to simmer as her demonic form readied its self.

Kagome's body glowed, her eyes opened and hand spread out before. "Naraku!" She screamed as resentment coiled through her. The hanyou turned just in time to see a ball of energy coming at him, though he wasn't fast enough to avoid it. Kagome's purity careened through his body, tearing through every vile molecule in his blood. His cry was filled with agony, much too every youkai's pleasure as they moved away from her energy.

"That girl!" He hissed, sending his tentacles toward her. Inu-no-Tashio leapt before his son and ally, slicing the offending limbs apart. "She will die!" Naraku shouted with hate, launching an even more heated assault toward the Inu lord.

Sesshoumaru stood, jaws snapping dangerously with venom as he tore at Naraku's appendages, melting them. The fact that he was not unfazed by the hanyou's miasma thoroughly irritated him. His father moved away quickly, avoiding his son's fury as he stamped around on the once clean floor. Now it was beginning to melt from the heat of both Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's poison.

There was a thud from behind him where Kagome's once weak partially lifted body now lay. She was unconscious again, the blood loss would make her very dizzy and if not treated quickly she would die of her injuries.

A new found determination coursed through Sesshoumaru as he again moved toward Naraku. The half breed looked on with little fear as his enemy's past approached him. He could slay Sesshoumaru but then again… Why not let someone else do it? With a sly smile the half breed turned himself toward a small portal he had entered the past from and released a large amount of energy.

"It's Naraku!" A male yelled, the sound of beads clanking together.

"No Miroku!" A female shouted. "The poisonous wasps!" The beads clanked together again with some force, showing his annoyance.

"I've got this." Another male said, coming closer to the tear in time. "Naraku, die! Backlash wave!" A strange power began to reverberate through time shaking the very foundation of Inu-no-Tashio's home.

With a sick grin the hanyou opened another portal and stepped through but the wave of power did not follow him, it continued through the portal, coming straight for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood on shaking limbs before Kagome's unconscious body, to afraid to pick her up seeing as some of his poison was still seeping in his jaws. He needed a few more seconds and then he could help her but right now… He'd kill her.

"I will not allow her demise." His thoughts rang with determination as he stared down the swirling miasma of energy, the hair on his body standing on end.

"Sesshoumaru!" His mother cried, but it was in vain as the wave continued to fly forward and she was held back by another Inu-youkai who looked to be Inu-no-Tashio's brother Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, energy crackling around him. If this was it, he'd go down unleashing everything he had.

The heat seared his fur, tingled down his spine and then…

* * *

Uh-oh! Cliff hanger!


	6. Chapter 6

Since I have no idea what to do on To See the Unnoticed When Blind and I figure it isn't fair to just throw in a whole new story (again) I decided to revise two I have already done

Sorry about the cliffhanger… I couldn't help it. I'm a cruel, cruel author. So sorry! Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

_The heat seared his fur, tingled down his spine and then…_ Sesshoumaru's body stiffened, muscles taught and bunching to the point he shook as his aura swept the entire house. He formed a rather large and impressive barricade between Kagome and this powerful onslaught, venom slowing but not dispersing fast enough. "_Damn…_" His curse was deep, angry and sorrowful. Whatever this power was, this backlash wave, it was truly something never before seen but also felt strangely familiar.

Sesshoumaru grit his canines together in a large clamp, the bones snapping together surprising most in the room by the volume of the sound. It was the strangest thing to see as well, him standing before a mortal with so much ferocity and desperation. Could the blood of the Tashio line possibly being soiling its self more? Inu-no-Tashio's and Inuyasha's father, Si-eshomaru, two hundred years prior gave himself to a human who birthed the hanyou Nonomatsu. Inuyasha loved his brother's mate, Syoa, but was also considering a human female who thought him wondrous so that he could create an heir for his own thrown.

If this was the end of their demon bloodline then… who would take their lands? Demons glanced at one another as the same thought crossed their minds. Who would be strong enough to obtain it?

A great golden and red light finally shot through the opening in time, catching everyone's attention. Energy crackled dangerously and then disappeared. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened widely, looking before him. There stood his father, hands before his body as he bent forward a little. Smoke was given off from his body due to the fury of swirling energy that he ceased and electricity ran over him for a moment.

Five figures landed in the now ruined room where the battle between Naraku and the Tashio's had commenced. Their bodies were stiff, ready for a fight as their eyes quickly swept over the demons. All of them were dangerously powerful, frightening Sango a little. If they all decided to attack even Inuyasha would fall prey to death.

Miroku was the calmest in appearance, fingers resting lightly on the prayer beads about his wrist while his eyes moved over bodies more slowly than Sango. Some of the more intelligent youkai about the room watched that hand wearily. The human was confident in the weapon, a wind tunnel perhaps? They had heard of voids as such and with their demonic hearing the sound of wind reached their ears.

Shippo clung to Sango's shoulder, terrified but more concerned in looking for Kagome. Only one problem, Sesshoumaru's tail blocked her from view. Kilala's fur was raised a little as she stared only at Inu-no-Tashio's body. Her instincts told her that at this moment he was the most powerful youkai that could pose a problem. Well he and the other at the end of the room, Si-eshomaru.

And then there was Inuyasha, standing proudly with Tetsuiga resting over top his shoulder. Amber eyes fell on his father whose head was bent as he regained his ragged breathing. "Who the hell're you and where's Kagome?" He asked, piercing the demon before him with his amber eyes.

There was a moment of silence as the youkai took another breath. "I am the western lord, Inu-no-Tashio." The demon lord said, regaining his stature. The entire group gasped as he stood straight, immediately recognizing him from the battle with Sounga. Afterward he had told Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha he had nothing more to teach them, his glowing form surprising everyone in the vicinity, even his eldest son. No one had seen Inuyasha's brother with so much emotion prior to that day unless you counted the battle with the panther tribe.

"Well that's fine and good." Inuyasha said after a moment of shock, still fairly concerned about the girl. "But I ain't gonna ask ya again old man, where the hell is Kagome?" He pointed Tetsuiga toward its previous owner. The weapon thrummed in recognition. Inuyasha gripped tighter, ignoring that as much as he could as well.

"Who are you and I may be of service to answer." The Taiyoukai looked carefully over the fire rat haori this male wore; identical to his full brothers. Could this be his son?

"Damn it old man…" Inuyasha began, putting both hands on Tetsuiga's hilt and moving into position, so he may strike.

"My love, this is the Inuyasha of the future… You're… son." Her eyes were sorrowful but she did her best to ignore the pain. Sesshoumaru felt shock tingle through his body. He'd never heard that before… "All of these young ones are her friends."

Her mate looked upon her with grief before glancing at his eldest son. Sesshoumaru recoiled a step, his eyes still holding shock. "Sesshoumaru… they need to see their friend." He looked at his would be half brother, mouth opening and closing as he swallowed. There was no more venom, it was safe.

His movements were slow as he lifted her bleeding body into his mouth as carefully as possible with such dangerous teeth and strong jaws. Both the Tashio parents moved aside so that he may step toward the group. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted, eyes filling with tears as he looked at her battered body. He'd missed her so much but now she looked like she could die. She couldn't though; he still needed her to help him with things.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha's grip on Tetsuiga grew tighter as energy flowed into it. The sword reacted to his anger but so did Sesshoumaru.

A dangerous growl released its self from the large youkai's jaws as he took a step back from the hanyou. The boy was too brash and angry, Sesshoumaru didn't trust him. He may harm the young miko he came to think so much of and that was not allowed. "Damn it you overgrown poodle, give her here!"

His claws dug into the floor as his energy surrounded him again. To the underworld with this mutt, Sesshoumaru would not release her to someone so thickly minded. His nostrils flared and eyes flashed with warning as Inuyasha crouched, ready to attack. "No, you may hurt Kagome Inuyasha!" Miroku said, sliding before his friend. "Think this through."

Inuyasha glanced at the monk and then Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, well what about him? He's our enemy, he may kill her!" The dog demon almost flinched. Enemy… He would never harm the miko. But maybe that explained it, maybe that's why she had been afraid of him. He would show himself as someone heartless. But that made no sense… He had nothing against Kagome.

"He's not here Inuyasha. Look at how he protects her from you, how gentle he is. Sesshoumaru did not do this to her or she would be dead." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as the sword was lowered slightly. "You must calm yourself; Kagome's wounds will not be treated if you do not and we could loose her."

The hanyou fell a little at that. Miroku was right, if he didn't start thinking Kagome could die. "You'll answer if he does kill her." Inuyasha growled, sheathing Tetsuiga gruffly. He came around Miroku and approached Sesshoumaru again who took another step back. His chest rumbled in warning. "Oh give it a rest you mangy dog, I put my weapon away so give her here." He held his arms open.

Sesshoumaru continued glaring at him. "You stupid…" Inuyasha's temper rose again.

Kagome groaned in pain as she twitched, surprising everyone in the room. "Inu…yasha…?" She asked quietly… Her eyes opened and closed a few times before they finally did as she asked. She glanced around the room, finding him beneath her and some feet back.

"Kagome, tell him to put you down please." Miroku said, coming again beside Inuyasha. "He will not allow us to approach because he fears for your safety."

She swallowed hard, her throat was so dry. It took her a moment to register what everyone was talking about, she was so dizzy. "Sess…Sesshoumaru… It's alright. They're… my friends…"

He listened; the growling stopped only leaving some vibrations of purr like noises. "Why's he…?" Shippo began asking, but Sango was ahead of him.

"Inu youkai, though very rarely, do this. It's in sympathy for someone they care deeply for if that someone is hurt." Shippo ran up to Inuyasha, leaping on his shoulder and hanging on to his ear.

"Please Sesshoumaru!" He shouted, nearly crying again. "We wanna help her! We can help her!"

The demon felt himself soften at the sound of the child's desperation. Was this kit… adopted by her perhaps? He let out a breath, eyes landing on Miroku. He took a step forward, bending to the monk with Kagome swaying between consciousness and sleep. "Uh…" Miroku began looking at the hanyou whose eyes narrowed at his brother dangerously. Sesshoumaru, even now, obviously didn't trust Inuyasha so he would have to be the one to carry Kagome but hopefully Inuyasha would hit him for it. Or Sango for that matter…

The monk tossed his staff to Sango before holding his arms out for her to be dropped. He was surprised at how gently Sesshoumaru laid her into his arms and with his tongue at that. He never allowed her to pass air for a second; it was all done very gently. Kagome groaned in pain as she was held in a new position. "You'll be fine now Kagome." Miroku said, turning to Inuyasha as he approached. The amber of his eyes were soft and filled with worry while Shippo silently cried, jumping to Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest, stepping back carefully. His own body was ragged and pained as some of Naraku's poison still swam in his blood stream. "Ugh…" Kagome groaned again, opening her eyes. She sequenced them a little at some of the pain and light.

Blue roamed to find every face watching her but she wasn't looking for her friends so much as someone else. Where was he? Kagome turned her head away from Miroku's face and chest, glancing at Inuyasha before finding Sesshoumaru. He stood still, staring at her with pained eyes. Her hand reached out shakily. "You… okay?"

His answer was a snort as he leaned his head as far as it would reach, touching her palm gently with his snout. He pulled away when she smiled, closing her eyes softly against her cheeks. "Thank you… for… pro-tecting me." Another snort, he would always protect her. And he stepped away again, giving the human room.

But this time his foot lost its grip and he plummeted to the ground. Miroku and Inuyasha leapt back a little as his giant body collided with the floor. Kagome eyes opened immediately, landing on the demon. "Sesshoumaru!" She shouted as his mother did who moved forward to him. Kagome pulled away from Miroku landing shakily on the ground before both crawling and running toward him.

"No Kagome, stay away from him!" Inuyasha growled, pulling her back roughly. She let out a yelp of pain and he felt horrible right away. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Yellow eyes watched him wearily, becoming blue yet again.

Sango took Kagome away from him, glaring heatedly. "Don't be so rough with her!" She hissed. Inuyasha was going to reply but Sesshoumaru's mouth came toward him, snapping dangerously as he tried to stand but fell again.

"Ya missed stupid!" He shouted as he shook his fist in the air, glaring at his half brother before he was struck in the back of the head, falling to the floor unconscious. It was a powerful blow and everyone glanced, surprised.

"Ah yes he did, but I didn't." Akin turned his apricot eyes to Kagome's form, still trying to reach for Sesshoumaru. "My lady, you are in pain. Worry not for Sesshoumaru, he will recover."

"But…" She began, staring at Sesshoumaru eyes still reaching.

"No my lady, sleep." Cold assaulted her as he touched her forehead, painfully. She fell unconscious not a second later. Sesshoumaru growled at him, it was a clear warning. "I apologize, but we both know the lady would die of her injuries sooner than let you remain pained."

Sesshoumaru decided he couldn't argue with that but glared at any rate. Kagome having any sort of pain inflicted on her bothered him to a surprising extent. His eyes blurred and he moved his head slightly back and forth, trying to focus. He found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on any detail, be it minor or major.

"It's alright Sesshoumaru," He heard his mother say, body against his stained fur. "You fought well, rest. We'll watch over you."

He hissed lightly, speaking through a tongue no mortal understood. "_**What of the girl?**_" He somewhat tried to sound nonchalant but in his state he didn't manage the ideal so well. Lady Syoa, even with her son in such a state, couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

"I will be sure to care for her as well my son, now do as I say and sleep." The full blooded demon listened to his mothers gentle dog like hum; it pushed him away from the waking world with an addictive lull. It was time to drift amongst darkness if only for a while. He idly wondered, just as the last of his conscious fell, would Kagome be with him in this world of possible dreaming?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked, coming through the shoji doors of Kagome's bedroom where his eyes found her sleeping body rapidly. The breathing wasn't as deep as it should be but at least she wasn't bleeding anymore or crying out in pain.

"Thanks to the medicines and wraps in her bags, along with a miko brought from a nearby village, I think she will survive and even wake soon Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango sat at a small table, sipping tea that was brought from them as they remembered having the miko dropped into the room. She was unconscious and Akin, or so that's what they believed his name to be, had quite a burn on his body. She obviously didn't come without a fight but he obviously didn't mind defending himself either. After some heavy persuasion the priestess submitted, helping the two humans work on Kagome while Shippo watched from the side of her bed. Of course when Kagome's chest lay barren Miroku would be demanded to vacate the room, whether he wished to or not.

"So then, what's the runt doing over there?" He asked nodding his head to Shippo's sleeping form that lay curled against Kagome's side. "I thought I said for him not to sleep so close to her while she's hurt." Some agitation rang in his voice, but also clear worry for her well being.

"Inuyasha, he isn't hurting her and I rather think she feels better with him sleeping beside her. Earlier she cried out but when he hugged her she calmed down again." Sango watched the two lying side by side; affection apparent in her eyes. Shippo may have grown a lot in the past year that they'd all known one another but he was still just a child who truly loved Kagome as a mother.

"Whatever." The hanyou growled, plopping down against the wall, just above Kagome's head. He closed his eyes, as though he was about to sleep but the grimace on his face said otherwise.

"Are you thinking about Naraku?" Their friend's golden eyes snapped open, finding Miroku's cautious blue.

"Not only about that but also everything else recently. I've gone back and forth between the feudal era and Kagome's modern world but never did I cross over to here. I don't understand what went wrong." His voice was low, brightly colored eyes narrowing darkly.

"Do you think Naraku was involved; he did lead us her." Sango asked, setting her tea on the table provided for her and Miroku.

"I don't think so; the well had so sense of an evil presence around it. It was like the well just decided to drag her back way the hell in the past. But the well doesn't have a mind of its own…"

"Perhaps the jewel?" Miroku interjected curiously, following his friends train of thought better than he knew.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But why here?" Inuyasha's fingers tightened around his swords scabbard. "Why in this era, out of all the era's possible?"

"I think… we already know the answer to that Inuyasha." Sango said, looking at Kagome's slumbering face. Her fever was breaking, a good sign.

"I know, but I don't want that to be it." His eyes flashed to hers from Kagome's dark hair. "Sesshoumaru is not a good _friend_ to have. He hates humans in the future; he still will try to kill her." His anger grew, energy also increasing.

"But Inuyasha, what if she changes the future by being in the past?" Miroku asked, hoping that the hanyou was wrong. It would not do well for Kagome to become close to someone who may despise her in the future, no matter how happy she might be now.

"Time doesn't work like that Miroku." Inuyasha answered, a memory slinking deep into his brain. "I was pinned to the tree by Kikyo fifty one years ago… Her spell would have kept my body from aging and no power could have removed me but her own soul. In Kagome's era, before she came back through time, I was not on that tree. I didn't exist to her; just some feudal fairy tale her gramps came up with."

Miroku's face became grave as Sango's hands fisted into her kimono. "Are you sure he would betray her Inuyasha… I mean he protected her with such…."

"The bastard tried to kill her multiple times in the future." Inuyasha answered, glaring at the woman before looking at the shoji.

"But are you sure time works this way?" Miroku asked, still hoping for a miracle.

"The best proof I can give you is that the reason Kagome was ever alive in her time is because the jewel traveled with Kikyo's broken soul that could not rest. It made her return here because Kikyo died so Kagome had to complete Kikyo's destiny, her life even."

"How can she complete her life Inuyasha," Miroku began a hard glint in his eyes. "If you will not love Kagome?"

The hanyou blushed, moving away from the monks scrutinizing face. "Kikyo's alive now… she's completing it again."

Sango glanced between the two for a moment, they just missed something. "But wouldn't that mean that the future was changed?"

"What do you mean, dear Sango?" She ignored his comment.

"Kikyo being brought back to complete her life; that changes the future doesn't it?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku turned to one another, in a bit of surprise.

"This time stuff is confusing." Inuyasha growled. "But all I know is we need to prepare ourselves and her for the worst."

"And hope for the best." Miroku finished, closing his eyes and lifting his hands in a prayer. Sango followed suit. The hanyou scoffed, ears flattening against his head. Why would they want Kagome to get along with his brother in the first place? He was an egotistic demon that cared nothing for mortals.

"We got company." Inuyasha murmured, glaring at the doors. His hand was on Tetsuiga's hilt, prepared to draw the weapon if need be.

The doors were pulled aside to reveal Lady Syoa. Miroku and Sango bowed quickly though Inuyasha remained as he was. "If you hold yourself in a threatening manner each time I approach this room I will have your father banish you from his lands until the miko asks for you specifically once awake."

"Like I'm afraid of him." Her eyes turned sharply to the boy who nearly flinched from the anger that rolled off her.

"Fear him not as you wish. But be in terror by my wrath miserable brat. I have knowledge of the pain you caused this child who I now consider as my daughter." The violet of her eyes began to swirl and glow. Inuyasha pulled away from her gaze as though he'd been burned.

"Whatever." He grumbled, but suddenly found him self thrown from the room. He landed in the flowers, eyes coming up to stare at Kagome's room where Sesshoumaru's mother watched him from outside of the doors.

"Stay. Out." She growled viciously before slamming the two doors shut.

Inuyasha sat stunned, staring dumbly. That happened so fast… She moved faster than Sesshoumaru ever had when around him. It was a strange feeling to be so caught of his guard. Wind rustles his hair in a torrent of demonic power. "What the hell…?" Inuyasha growled, leaping away.

"You seen Inu-no-Tashio around by any chance? I've been looking all over for him." The hanyou's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he staggered away. Life was just getting more and more interesting by the second…

"Ko-Koga!?" Inuyasha shouted, pointing his finger at him in obvious shock and bewilderment.

* * *

Oh wow, what an end? Koga, how the hell did he get there?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favs everyone.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" The wolf demon asked, looking Inuyasha up and down as though he were the strangest half breed he'd ever seen. And he'd probably be; having shouted out like some random moron. "Some mutt?"

"Bastard…" Inuyasha began, placing his hand on the hilt of Tetsuiga. Even now that wolf couldn't help but insult him. This was ridiculous!

"Koga!" The demon prince turned his attention to the voice that beckoned, surprise coloring his face.

"Sesshoumaru? I heard you were ill; it's why I came." Inuyasha staggered back starring at the two in concealed wonder. They didn't know one another in the future; Koga mentioned meeting his brother… All of this was just getting a bit strange.

"I was poisoned but am now fit enough to walk." Sesshoumaru answered, civil though he still concealed some of his emotion. "I wasn't aware that you cared so deeply."

"You aren't aware of much!" The wolf jested in return. Sesshoumaru smirked at the demon before glancing at Inuyasha and then Kagome's doors. His small smile disappeared as if it were never there.

"How is the miko Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's voice was anything but pleasant and the look on Inuyasha's face wasn't agreeable either.

"Why should you care?" He shot back defiantly.

"Inuyasha… Isn't that your uncle's name?" Koga asked, cutting in on their small squabble that one day in the future would be a full blown battle. Turning his curious eyes to Sesshoumaru before glancing at the hanyou again he crossed his arms impatiently.

"Yes that is true; this is my uncle's nephew who was named after him." He answered, not explaining where the lineage came from and adding in details he wasn't sure of. The whole thing seemed totally honest though and it would be too complex to explain, possibly being a detriment the family in some way or the future.

"That's funny…" Koga began, shaking his head with closed eyes.

"Oh; how so?" Sesshoumaru turned from Inuyasha and began to walk. Koga followed suit.

"My nephew has been named after me as well. He'll lead the eastern tribe one day and I'm thinking about giving him my western once he's ready for it." Koga then looked at the ground with a slight tint. "Unless… I find a mate."

"You've been searching for one?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes widening a little in surprise. He and his friend were teens; surely it was not time to commit to someone so soon. Well… it wasn't something required as of yet. But by the way his friend looked so nervous it surely must be in his case. Were wolf youkai so strangely barbaric?

"Yeah well since my father passed mom's been telling me that I really should be having pups." Koga shrugged while rolling his eyes as they stepped onto the porch. They were so resembling in teenagers that Inuyasha was wrapped up in their conversation, almost forgetting where they were walking. He quickly caught the gist though, annoyance wavering over him.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin' Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled, sliding before his brother and ally.

"To visit Kagome and introduce her to Koga of the western wolf tribe." Sesshoumaru smirked, an evil glint coming to his eyes. "You wish me not to speak to her?" Koga looked between the two; clearly his friend was planning something. And whenever Sesshoumaru looked like that it'd be damned funny.

"You don't deserve to be around her." Inuyasha answered, not moving from before the shoji screen.

"Truly?" Sesshoumaru asked. "And why is that?"

"Because, I said so damn it!"

Koga whistled. "Quite a mouth on him, huh?" He jabbed Sesshoumaru with his elbow lightly.

"Oh indeed." He then whispered, low enough for only the three of them or Sesshoumaru's mother to hear. "Wait until you see this."

"See wha…?"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's body fell through the porch, plummeting into the ground beneath.

"Oh holy he…!" Koga began as Sesshoumaru allowed a slight snort of laughter before turning his head to the side and shaking it. "What the hell was that? Who did that?"

"I spoke to Boshin, our far sighted one, and he nearly peeled with laughter earlier today." Sesshoumaru was still whispering while Inuyasha recovered. "He said to me that if I angered the hanyou before the miko Kagome that she would speak a word of incantation and he would 'kiss the earth' in a very… pained manner."

Koga let out snorts of laughter as well, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Sorry I wasn't here to meet her at the gathering by the way; I had to go see my nephew. He's almost five hundred years old now."

Koga was very proud of the boy who was named after him and looked like him. Their black hair was kept the same way, though senior Koga wore silver furs. While his nephew's eyes were blue this Koga's were also silver, just as the fur about his waist. "I have yet to meet the boy." Sesshoumaru commented as he began to pull the doors open.

"I'll introduce the two of you sometime." Koga replied pleasantly while sliding the door shut in Inuyasha's face. The hanyou was beyond anger to say the least but neither demons cared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sango and Miroku said, surprise etching their face as they began to bow. But Sango's eyes bulged a little and so she stopped short. "Koga…?" Sango whispered.

Kagome, who had her eyes closed as a head ache came on, opened them widely before turning her head to the wolf demon. "You know, everyone knows my name around here and I keep wondering what the hell's up. I've never met one of you and I doubt Sesshoumaru is so fond as to talk about me when I'm not around."

His arms were crossed again, just like the Koga they knew but they were mistaken. "_It isn't him…_" Kagome thought quietly. Koga who claimed to be her mate had blue eyes. This must be his father or brother… Or some relative.

"I spoke of you Koga-san." Sesshoumaru's mother said as she placed her cup of tea down. "I alerted them that you were on your way and that you were a lord of the western wolf tribe. They were very surprised when you showed so suddenly while they weren't prepared for your arrival. You know how humans are." She said with a wave of dismissal, as though humans were just some silly child.

"Yeah, guess you're right Lady Tashio." Koga scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"Koga," Sesshoumaru snarled, throwing him into a wall. "You bow before my mother in respect."

He growled at Sesshoumaru playfully, launching towards the teen. "Oh yeah!?" He swiped, missing the dog demon that landed on the other side of the room, beside Kagome who let out an 'eep'.

"Boys, stop it. We have an injured ally here." Syoa warned, not looking at the two as she sipped her tea.

"Sorry Lady Syoa." Koga said, bowing with respect this time. "It won't happen while she's injured again. I promise to keep myself in check."

"Thank you." She replied glancing at Sesshoumaru who was looking at Kagome, as thought about to speak with her. She was watching him with a small glint of happiness and relief. He didn't seem in a lot of pain, any pain actually. "And you, young prince?"

He glanced up quickly, amber eyes not quite focusing. But she watched with pleasure as he quickly understood. "Oh yes, indeed. I apologize mother." He bowed even as he sat. "It will not happen again."

"Good." She answered merrily.

"So, this is the miko?" Koga asked, sitting down on the other side of Kagome with a small grin.

"Yes, miko Kagome this is a close alliance to my father's thrown, Koga of the western wolf tribe. Though I take it you have already heard of him." His glance left a promise that he would find out how soon enough.

"Yes…" She answered, a little apprehensive as too how much he would force her to tell him. Oh she truly was beginning to trust the Sesshoumaru of this era, even though she shouldn't, but with that look in his eyes she couldn't help fearing him a little bit.

"Oh stop that." Koga said, grinning. "You'll scare the poor thing and she'll fry us."

Kagome looked at him in pure horror while Sesshoumaru gave him the plainest look he could muster. "Really Koga," He began while the wolf laughed loudly, slapping his knee a little. "That was unnecessary. I think you barbaric mannerisms will frighten her more than I ever will."

"Hey now, that isn't true!" He argued. "If she ever sees you naked… Well that's something that would scare her to death." The demon laughed again.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring beneath his lashes. "And why would that be?"

Koga turned his attention to Kagome who was already blushing wildly. "Trust me; he's so tiny you'd be… Oh shit!" Koga leapt backward as Sesshoumaru swiped at him with a growl. Kagome turned bright red and stared at the ceiling. He ran for the door, throwing it open and breaking it. "You'll just have to prove me wrong I guess!" He howled, already too far away for Sesshoumaru to capture and maim.

"What the hell is goin' on in here!?" Inuyasha shouted, storming into the room.

"Get out hanyou!" Lady Syoa, who seemed perfectly pleasant the entire time, hissed as her mood turning sour rapidly. Inuyasha almost fell as he backed away. He wasn't really sure that he'd like to find out what sort of damage this woman could deal.

The demon prince quickly turned his attention to the miko again as she stared, mouth gapping at his mother. Perhaps a distraction… "How are you feeling Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked; still feeling a little unnerved now that the wolf had embarrassed him.

"Um… Not as bad as last night… Just tired…" she said, looking up at him only occasionally and not for very long. It was clear Koga was joking as a friend but… THAT was not something she needed to hear… "How about you?"

"I healed within three days, since then I have been walking for four." He replied casually, watching her reaction carefully and was not surprised to find the horror that fell on it.

"I've been out for nearly seven days!?" Kagome tried to sit up, suddenly hating her human body for not healing faster.

Sesshoumaru held her down as Miroku spoke. "Not true Kagome; you've woken up a few times here and there."

"But still… I've been unconscious for a while whether or not I've woken up for a tiny part of that time... I can't even remember those times…" She tired to sit up again but it was futile, Sesshoumaru held her down. "I want to get up Sesshoumaru." He was impressed, it was the most anger he'd ever seen from her.

"You are heavily medicated and it would do you well to rest." He answered, seeming perfectly content to just hold her down all day.

"If you don't let me up I'm going to shock the heck out of you!" She said, gripping his haori weakly with her fingers. Her fists trembled with little strength.

"Oh, that would be fairly unwise Kagome." He answered with an uplifted corner on his mouth. That angered her further; he was basically laughing at her.

"Really?" Energy came into her palms as she began to glow. "Why's that?" She asked.

"You would not be happy with yourself if you over cooked my youkai skin." Kagome faltered, she expected a threat… Sesshoumaru would give her a threat for that… Sesshoumaru was not acting…

Her blue eyes widened in surprise as her shaking hands released him. He didn't threaten her because it would make her angry and she would use her miko powers against him. But it wasn't because he feared her power… Kagome saw the concern behind his amber eyes. He didn't want her hurt; he thought she'd tire herself out and honestly bringing her abilities to the surface did make her a little sleepy.

"Well…" she said; spread hands remained against his chest still. "Would you take me outside then, if you wouldn't mind coming with me…?"

Sango began to say something while Shippo gazed up amazed, but Miroku stopped her by holding his hand before her. She gave him a look of questioning, wondering whether this was wise or not but he smiled warmly. Did Kagome really need Sesshoumaru so badly? The demon wouldn't have a good effect on her if he remained as they'd first met him in the future. Sango didn't want her friend's heart broken and it would be if she kept this up.

Everyone, having seen the way she reacted to him the other night, clearly saw what she felt for him. It truly seemed Sesshoumaru cared for her, truly. But what if it were only a passing fancy for him? Her traveling to the future with them again, if they ever got back, may anger him so much he could come to hate her.

"If that is your wish little miko." He said, smiling softly at her. Sango's chocolate eyes, if possible, grew ever wider. He seemed so warm in that moment, so reachable and that fire she saw seemed only to be for Kagome.

"I'd really like it if you would…" She said with a blush, looking away and bringing her hands to her collar bone quickly.

"What about me?" Shippo piped happily; wanting to go with Kagome wherever she went. He had missed her so much; he wanted to follow her everywhere he could. "Or…" He began, realizing suddenly what was blooming here. He wasn't as slow as most people thought he could be. Maybe they should go together, alone and talk… "I could stay here and draw you a picture?" It was the only excuse he thought of.

Luckily Syoa intervened. "There are fox demons among the premises Kagome. Perhaps the young kit would enjoy meeting some?"

"Oh that'd be…" Shippo began before faltering. "Unless Kagome wants me to draw a picture for her…"

The miko nearly laughed. "No Shippo, go meet some fox demons. Be careful though." He smiled broadly.

She hadn't seen him so excited in such a long time. "Thanks Kagome!" He squealed, practically pouncing on her shoulder to hug her neck with his tiny arms. She laughed happily as she patted his head. Seeing Shippo so overjoyed was absolutely wonderful.

"You're welcome." She let out between giggles.

"Come now little fox." Syoa said, standing fluidly. "We will be on our way." He tore from Kagome's shoulder as the lady of the west bent low, a clear way of inviting him to sit atop her own through demonic body language.

"See you guys later!" Shippo promised before he was out of sight. His excitement still radiated the room, even after he left.

Kagome watched the door long after he was gone, thoughts centered on the kit's happiness. She was happy he would enjoy himself here, just as she was. Maybe, if they couldn't return, he'd be just as happy as she was in this place. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called in a whisper to wake her from her thoughts. He'd been watching her while Sango and Miroku watched both of them though he ignored their presence.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her blue eyes to his amber. She'd been caught of guard at the sudden interruption of her musings.

"Shall we step outside?" He held his hand out for her to take. Kagome blushed but nodded vigorously.

"Get me out of this bed!" She said, starting to stand with his help.

"The moment you stumble is the moment I carry you." Kagome huffed a little. She was determined not too need his assistance in just walking. He grinned as though he could read her mind. "So be more careful than normally."

"You're impossible." She growled as she began to hobble toward the shoji door that had fallen off.

"I'm well aware." He answered with a glint in his eyes as he stared after her grumpy form. She moved so jerky when angered; it amused him greatly.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other while Kilala mewed softly in her master's lap. So… what would they both do now? They couldn't possibly be free to run around as they wished to... Could they? "You two," They jumped at the coldness in Sesshoumaru's voice. His eyes were narrowed as he looked to them. "What are you're names?"

"She is Sango and I am Miroku." The monk answered, bowing along with the demon slayer.

"You are free to do as the both of you please so long as it is not destroying my father's lands or being traitorous. Akin will accompany you wherever you may wish to go." The guard then stepped into the room, having been chatting with Kagome lazily against the porch post while keeping a sharp eye on the hanyou who stomped around before being called off by Sesshoumaru's mother from across the field.

So that was his name as they'd first thought. He'd come in fairly often to check on Kagome; he seemed to care for her as well but not quite like Sesshoumaru. The demon prince's eyes held this strange sense of peace when he would pop in to look at her even though he worried for her condition. "Thank you for your kindness, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sango and Miroku both bowed again. "Do not misplace my judgment humans." He warned; his eyes glinting with a burning freeze. Though he did not resemble the Sesshoumaru he would become Sango and Miroku saw a piece of how deadly he could be.

And then he was gone from their sight. "Where to, Lady and Monk?" Akin asked, bowing respectfully. Sango turned to stare at the man beside her. What was there to see in the western palace?

"Where ever you think is interesting yourself." Kilala cocked her head to the side when Akin grinned a little. Where he thought was interesting? This would prove amusing.

"This way." He said, turning heel and walking out of the doors. Sango and Miroku felt apprehensive. That decision might have been the wrong one to make.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So; Sesshoumaru's mother said you wanted to see me?" Inuyasha grumbled; stepping into his father's thrown room. He did his best to ignore all of the surrounding items, trying to deny he wanted to know more about the old man who left his mother to die unprotected.

"Yes." Inu-no-Tashio said with dark eyes. "You are to refrain from using any sort of violence while in this time period if remaining in my territory." The hanyou huffed; like he'd listen to someone who would be dead soon enough for a demon. "And you will not interfere with Kagome's decisions in regards to her feelings toward Sesshoumaru."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, eyes blazing with anger. How dare this man demand that he leave Kagome to make some stupid decision; to be fooled by Sesshoumaru's past self. No, he wouldn't allow it.

"She's a sweet girl, very dear to most of the members in this castle." His father stood, approaching him. "Sesshoumaru is being changed by her, for the better. He's opening up again to most of his family where he normally only spoke with some emotion to Koga." He ignored his son's snarling disagreement. "Besides; she's an intelligent girl. She deserves to make her own choices without your influence."

"If you think I will let that bastard…" Inuyasha began, fist balled tightly against his sides.

"Did I ask you what your opinions are, _Inuyasha_?" The hanyou's eyes widened as he landed against a wall with Inu-no-Tashio's hand gripping his throat tightly. There was a dangerous, menacing aura in the air. "My eldest son, only son in this time period, can be my only concern right now. I am aware that you have torn apart the little miko's heart with a _dead_ lover. This shall not be the case here. You have not shown Kagome the proper respect and so deserve none of her affection while Sesshoumaru... I believe he will care deeply for her and protect her no matter what may come to afflict her. He would _even_ battle past alliances or _loves_ should they try and harm her; unlike you."

Inuyasha gripped the arm holding his throat tightly with both hands but he could not pull his father's arm from him. "Do not test my patience boy and steer clear of my son. Should you ever attack him upon my lands _I_ will end you."

Then he was dropped to the floor. Inuyasha coughed, holding his burning throat before he looked up into the menacing, glowing eyes of his father. "I do not know you and as a demon I can not have affection for one I have not yet created; especially if he has harmed someone my family cares deeply for." Turning away and approaching his desk Inu-no-Tashio continued. "You are dismissed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome walked carefully, slowly beside Sesshoumaru. After some convincing and quite a bit of blushing she took hold of the arm that was offered to her. Clearly he didn't want her to fall but it was such a strange thing when she held to him consciously aware of her every move. But also Inuyasha was here and she could only imagine what he would say should he see her with his brother like this.

Life was going to be hell now that Inuyasha were around. She could already hear his cursing in the back of her mind. It wasn't hard to imagine what he'd say to her or call her if he seen the way she couldn't help but be when his brother was around. After going through this whole… love thing for Inuyasha Kagome didn't miss the clear signs of what was happening between her and Sesshoumaru. The only thing that really confused her and bothered her was what her choice had to be.

Kagome still loved Inuyasha, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. So would she continue to let these feelings for Sesshoumaru blossom or would she cut them down? It would only be fair to Inuyasha to push them away and even to Sesshoumaru. If Kagome went back to his future Sesshoumaru wouldn't see her for a very long time. That wasn't fair to him considering that it would be some two hundred years or three hundred years before they met again.

Kagome couldn't stand to hurt either of the brothers, even if one of them had hurt her with Kikyo a dozen times. So what would she do? "Kagome, are you well?" She stirred back to the real world at the sound of his voice. Somehow it seemed to reverberate within her.

"I'm fine." She said, putting on a cheery fake smile. As she looked into his eyes the girl seen how much he saw through her. But still he wouldn't press. This didn't cease to surprise her and it made her feel badly for not telling him every time he did let her keep things to herself.

"Alright…" She began, sighing deeply. "So I'm not 'fine'." Her eyes wandered over everything around them as she tried to come up with something to say or really how to say what she wanted to. Not even what she'd want to, what she'd have to say sooner or later.

It was all happening so fast to, like fate pushed she and Sesshoumaru together. "Two destined, entwined by fate…" Kagome nearly sang. Sesshoumaru's arm stiffened in surprise as a memory staggered forth. He'd forgotten those words… Words from a voice that whispered all around the two of them on the night they danced. "Now shall be shown meaning beyond understandable capacity in the mind or eyes of humans and demons alike." Her feet stopped moving; as did his while they turned to stare at one another. "Let it be known unto the," She continued as the jewel began to glow, unbeknownst to either. "That this meeting has been planned long before the great Kami created Earth. Your fates have been sealed and you will not find solace in another."

Sesshoumaru whispered something, only Kagome heard it. "Miko of the future."

She closed her eyes. "Taiyoukai of the past."

They both spoke carefully, in unison though Kagome still more or less sang. The jewel smoldered with a purple hue. "To become the present in one time where great discoveries and new beginnings will be made." Kagome reopened her eyes and stared at him after Midoriko's next words left her mind. _"Do not fear it child. Do not fear what you must accomplish. Remember that not all things are as they seem."_ Maybe Sesshoumaru would not be what he seemed one day in the oncoming years…

"Sesshoumaru…" She began, eyes liquid warm. "I think I'm starting to care for you deeply." She said, clearly without hesitation and only little fear of rejection.

"Kagome." He said, a smile gracing his features. "I know I'm…"

"Wait… There's something else I need to tell you." She said, holding up her hands and taking a shaky step away. His eyes narrowed, smile disappearing into confusion. "I think you need to sit down Sesshoumaru." She swallowed a little as she herself sat, back against a giant oak tree.

"Why is that little miko?" He asked, quirking a brow and trying to seem distant. Maybe he had to fear being turned away.

"Because; I'm about to tell you how you will become. Starting from the day that you and I met in your future to the last day I saw you in my past." He could sense her unease.

"You once told me I am very different little miko." He said, slowly sitting before her against another large tree while crossing his legs and leaning on a propped arm that sat atop his knee. "This very different is somewhat of a displeasure to you?"

"It is… somewhat frightening to me." She said, looking at the ground. "But before I decide… Before I decide what my course of action will be I'll need to ask you why you may become this way." She sighed. "So I'll tell you how you will be first."

"Fair enough." He answered after a moment, the brook near them moving along quietly as though it awaited the tale just as eagerly. "You may proceed."

"As a heads up I should tell you I am from an era known as "modern" and it's in the years 1996." She watched as his eyes widened a fraction. "I travel back and forth through a well known as the bone eaters well. It has strange properties that have pulled me through time over and over again but this is the farthest I've ever gone. I first discovered the past after I was pulled into the well by mistress Centipede on my fifteenth birthday. She told me she needed my flesh so she could regenerate and it was because of the shikon no tama embedded in my body; she wanted it so she could be invincible. What I didn't know at the time is that I am the reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo who safe guarded the jewel, purifying it. When she died Kikyo took the jewel to her grave where it returned with me. But I'm getting ahead of myself; in the long run Mistress Centipede tore the jewel from my body and later I shattered it when trying to shoot a crow demon that'd swallowed it. Inuyasha and I began to collect the shards when one day you appeared…" She hesitated, looking to Sesshoumaru nervously. He was just as apprehensive to hear the tale as she was to speak of it. "I don't have too…" She said quietly almost hoping he would force her to speak and almost hoping he wouldn't.

"I wish to hear it." He said resolutely.

"Alright." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her hammering heart. Once she opened them they were determined. "You fought with Inuyasha, using a false body of his mother against him and took a black pearl from out of his left eye so that you could reach your fathers grave and take Tetsuiga. But you couldn't pull it out so Inuyasha tried but he couldn't either. Therefore you two started fighting and a little imp that follows you around, Jaken, decided he wanted to tango with me. I somehow, mistakenly, pulled Tetsuiga from its seal and Myouga thought it was because of my human or miko stature. When I pulled it out you were suddenly right there in my face with your demon speed. 'What are you and how did you draw the sword?' you'd asked me. Your face was totally emotionless but still somehow frightening…" Sesshoumaru's fists curled which reminded Kagome of his future state. "You… tried to kill me with your poison spray…" She said while her own fists tightened into the kimono she wore as remembrance occurred. She had come so close to death that day which was no frightening memory. And while she came near death often in the feudal era that was truly the nearest she'd ever been… Smelling the acid, almost tasting it…

"Why would I assault you in a manner meant for your demise…? Had you done nothing other than lift the sword…?" He asked, entirely confused now. He would never try to harm her, would he?

"Yeah that and refusing to give you Tetsuiga…." She said, shrugging a little. "So anyway I survived because the sword protected me, being made from your fathers' fang. After I came out of… well this goop that fell all around me you and Inuyasha fought again but this time you showed your true self." She closed her eyes for a moment at the memory and Sesshoumaru watched her in curiosity. "It was so terrifying the first time I saw it because I knew you would made dog chow out of us… But… now that I think back on it you were magnificent…" She whispered, eyes still closed.

His eye brow lifted. "More so than now?"

She nodded quickly but then opened her eyes and blushed at the realization of how rude that may seem. "You're still impressive." Kagome amended. He still only stared so she changed the subject quickly. "Anyway Inuyasha enabled Tetsuiga to be usable and when he did… Your arm was cut off…" She stared at the ground as she said this, picking at her kimono.

"I want to say I'm sorry for that." She whispered, looking into Sesshoumaru's almost unreadable eyes. But they were only unclear because there were so many different emotions. Wonder, anger and confusion being some so she continued. "After that we didn't see you for a while. In between then and the next time we met Shippo, who was an orphaned fox demon, and battled the Thunder brothers who killed his father for the sacred jewel shards in his possession. Soon after all of this I was taken by a witch who revived Kikyo from the earth with my soul but somehow I drew enough back from her to stabilize my own life. Miroku came next, stealing my jewel shards. So we sort of hunted him down and in the end he joined our group. We battled an ink painter and discovered the truth of Kikyo's death before you found us yet again. This time you'd made a pact with Naraku, wanting Tetsuiga for yourself." This too in Sesshoumaru's eyes was far more confusing because he now despised the hanyou. He would never make a pact with something so vile.

"You left without it of course; other wise Inuyasha wouldn't still have it. That's when he locked me in my time for my own safety though for some reason the well bypassed his means of keeping me in my era. When I returned we first met Naraku and began to chase not only jewel fragments but him as well. It was an endless, tiring cycle." She sighed; a year and a little more but still he ran rampant. He would have the biggest part of the jewel and then Kagome and her friends would. When would it end? "Our final members to the group came along, Sango and Kilala. Sango is a demon slayer whose family was slaughtered before her eyes by her own brother. Naraku forced him to under a spell and then he used Sango against us; saying Inuyasha was the brains behind the whole thing. She attacked but eventually we convinced her we were the good guys and so she came with us. It took her a while to trust us but by the next time we met you everything was in working order."

"Did I come in order to find Tetsuiga yet again?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Yup, how'd you guess?" She asked, teasing to lighten the mood.

"Oh, just a lucky hunch." He replied, smiling lightly at her while reaching forward to stroke her hand. Kagome sighed softly at the feeling. "You were saying?"

"Before you distracted me?" She murmured almost breathless as he ran his finger lightly down her inner arm. It felt so strange and pleasant. He nodded at her, removing his claws from the positions and instead in his sleeves, laying his arms across his lap. "You actually first came to find Totosai; the swords creator. He was suppose to make you a sword which would rival Tetsuiga in battle so naturally when he refused you being you didn't like that and let him know he'd better make right with Kami because he was gonna die." Sesshoumaru sat straight up as she spoke so casually about such behavior. This truly was normal to her?

"Sorry… That… Caught you off guard didn't it?" She looked absolutely regretful so he didn't let the way she worded it push him into and overworked state.

"I won't say that I'm entirely happy about myself trying to kill one of my father's close allies." His answer was honest and seemingly tired.

"Yeah… well at least you weren't the only one." Kagome answered with a nervous smile. "He wasn't too happy about it either." She said, trying to lighten the mood. He simply stared.

"Right… Anyway you returned with a dragon's arm where your left once was so you could destroy Tetsuiga with it. Inuyasha was blinded and finally discovered the wind scar, one of Tetsuiga's greatest attacks. When he used it on you Tensegia, another of your fathers' swords, saved your life. You disappeared again and we ran into Koga." His eyes lit up. "Not the Koga your thinking of. It's another Koga, leader of the Eastern tribe. He stole me away because I can see jewel shards but when I showed my bravery or something like that he ended up falling in love me with." She seemed exasperated which pleased him. "Just doesn't know when to quit! And Inuyasha doesn't help matters because he becomes all angry and starts fighting Koga but Koga dances circles around him…"

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and found him smiling somewhat. She'd gone off track. "Sorry…" She murmured. "Dunno where that came from."

"Stress." He answered. Sesshoumaru seemed to know everything at times or at least looked as though he wished he did.

"So… after this our meetings with you weren't so horrid. Eventually you even saved my life a couple of times though you said it weren't on purpose. You just seemed… kinder." He watched Kagome's face soften little by little. "And the very last time we met you saved my life again but stared at me oddly. I asked you what it was you wanted; afraid and a little mad that you just kept staring and not talking." Sesshoumaru hid his hand behind his hands as he leaned his face on them now that his arms were propped again. "You told me I'd know soon enough and left… But what really rolled me over was when you said my name. You never said my name before!"

They were both quiet for a moment as she twiddled with her fingers. "So there… That's pretty much your future encounters with me…"

"Hn…" He replied, also taking a moment to speak. "You will answer my questions." He said, looking her in the eyes; burning her.

She nodded before finding her voice. "But I'll need to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Why… I mean do you think you would ever do those things now that you've met me…? And if you think you could… Why?" She tired to hide the stress from her voice and tried not to look sad but she felt it was harder to breath. He noticed her take deeper breaths, unsettling him. She had a right to know why he would do such things or whether he would but honestly there was no other answer than one.

* * *

Oh wow… I'm sleepy… It's 2:53 a.m. everybody. I'm about to re-read it to for mistakes. Yay. (sarcasm) Oooo… 3:30 and reading has been done… I hope I didn't miss any.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter; again I am grateful to all of the people who review. It helps push me along so I can keep on truckin'. Though I've had difficulty with that. The explanation is at the end of this chapter. Thanks.

* * *

"_Why… I mean do you think you would ever do those things now that you've met me…? And if you think you could… Why?" She tired to hide the stress from her voice and tried not to look sad but she felt it was harder to breath. He noticed her take deeper breaths, unsettling him. She had a right to know why he would do such things or whether he would but honestly there was no other answer than one. _

"I can not explain to you why I would do harm unto you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said wearily after a moment of thoughtful deliberation. She wanted a better answer than that but it was difficult to decide what she would want to hear and still be honest. "I_ can_ say that as I am in this very instant I would not harm you because you and I have met." His eyes softened as he touched her hand lightly again. "You have come to mean something to me. I can not say it is love… Not yet. But I can say that you deeply afflict this wretched soul of mine in a sense of pleasantness."

"So… you don't think you'll try to hurt me in the future?" Kagome asked with concerned blue eyes. She was praying silently that he wouldn't, that he'd be her friend always so that she could be with him in some way at least even if it was selfish.

"I see not a reason which would turn me against you as you have experienced in the future." He threw a thoughtful glance to the sky above them, radiant with deepening hues as night would be approaching. "Besides, has it not been said that the future is not set in stone? Perhaps our meeting will transform me in some way." Kagome sighed with relief and again he dazzled her with a smile. "It already has in some small manner. I owe you for… some of my enjoyments; I am grateful." He inclined his head, white hair falling across his face softly as he closed his white lashes.

"Oh no, no, no! Don't do that; I haven't really done anything at all!" She said, waving her hands before her with a nervous blush. "Not anything to deserve your thanks."

"Strange miko." He replied, shaking his head. "I give thanks when they are owed. Do not take me for a fool by saying you deserve them not."

Kagome stammered for a moment, trying to grip an apology but at his playful grin her anger got the better of her. "I wasn't calling you that!" She said defensively, standing.

Whatever Sesshoumaru would have said was cut short, not because of an interruption by an outsider or some wild animal but because Kagome began to fall. Her legs were still weak and so she lost her balance from standing too quickly. As his arms wrapped around her waist there was a definite crackle through his aura. "Damn human; loosing your thoughts in anger so easily." He growled, slightly annoyed but fairly worried.

"I'm fine." Kagome protested, trying to push away from him. This would not do; having him help her like some overly delicate person. So what if she were a little dizzy or something; he didn't need to play the hero or doctor.

"Oh?" He asked with both brows rising. "Well please, show this Sesshoumaru." He requested as he let go of her middle.

Kagome gasped as she tried to stand on her legs but still continued to fall. His tail snaked around her quickly, surprising her. She thought he'd honestly let her hit the ground. "Am I wrong for assuming perhaps you're still slightly weak and may need my aid?"

Her glare wasn't very impressive; it only caused his eyes to melt with humor. "I guess so…" Kagome answered in a begrudged tone. If possible his mood lifted more.

"Now," He said, sitting her down against the tree again. "You agreed to answer some of my questions." The intensity in his eyes and the sudden seriousness didn't ease the way her stomach was flipping at the moment. All of that contact and now he wanted to know _things_ again. But what could there be that he would be curious about? Shouldn't humans bore him? Kagome certainly wished they did.

She leaned away a little, brows furrowing. "What do you want to know…?"

"Do not look so nervous; I merely wish to ask you of instances so as to clear my curious nature." He answered with a sigh at her strange human tendencies. He would not be severe toward her and it was curious that she thought differently.

"Well I mean… all depending on what you want to ask…" Kagome said, fingering her kimono's silken patterns. "If it's super embarrassing I don't know if I could answer right away."

"I do not intend to embarrass you miko." He rolled his eyes which made Kagome stare for a second. But she recovered it before he noticed. "I wish to know of my father's station. Why would I be lord of the western lands if he were alive?" Kagome's widening eyes, with some tears quickly answered that question. "So you're first ramblings upon waking were no lie…"

"N-no… They weren't." She answered shakily. "He battled Ryokotsai (sp) and died of his wounds…" It'd be better if she didn't tell him that he might have lived had he not sacrificed himself for Inuyasha and his mother. With her friend now in the past Sesshoumaru may decide to rough him up.

Kagome rubbed at her eyes, willing the tears to disappear. She didn't want to think about Sesshoumaru's father dieing, or his mother. It was heart wrenching. After all the kindness that they had shown her, with no second thoughts, Kagome couldn't help but come to care so deeply for them. "You shouldn't cry over his death miko."

Kagome's face moved away from her hands quickly as she blanched. What did he just say? The shock that overwhelmed her made it so that she could hardly begin formulating some sort of retort. The anger or what have you that should accompany that statement was delayed as her adrenaline kicked in to protect her from the horror of such a statement.

He grinned at her, nearly making her heart stop. How cruel! "Do not think me wicked miko; I am simply stating such for your own health."

"How is that something that will be healthy for me?" She growled, finding her voice that hid itself moments ago.

"If my father sees you crying for his loss of life he will never, while you remain here, let you live it down." Again Kagome found herself unable to reply. He was… concerned for her yet again today. "Naraku; tell me more of him."

The atmosphere seemed to shift dramatically as a dead cold settled in Kagome's stomach and hatred burned her eyes. "Where should I start...?" She murmured with narrowed eyes, remembering every instant with the villain as though it had just happened. No detail escaped her mind for the hate seethed that horrifically in her soul towards him. It was well deserved though, after how many times he had wounded her friends soulfully and physically.

"At the beginning, if you would." He said, hiding his surprise. Kagome looked positively demonic at the moment; something very difficult for miko's to accomplish unless tainted. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her body was rigid, speaking through its language to him clearly. Her hate for this hanyou was well placed but still shocking none the less.

"Well… Naraku was once a mass of demons that became part of a man named Onigumo. He, Onigumo, was burned horribly in a fire and fell in love with Kikyo because she cared for him day in and day out. When the demons became one with him he had been pushed into darkness. They used his wish to be able to love Kikyo and make her his against him, tricking him into actually submitting so they could kill her." Here was the more difficult part to speak of. Kagome's eyes softened with sadness, becoming a very deep blue. Sesshoumaru straightened at the change, curious as to what would come now. "Inuyasha and Kikyo were lovers… Naraku wanted Kikyo to suffer as much as possible so he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into thinking they betrayed one another so that they would kill each other."

"Then he was hoping afterward that Kikyo would wish on the jewel so her life would be spared. But Kikyo surprised everyone, being the Jewel's protector until the very end. She asked for it to be burned along with her body so that it may never do evil unto the land again and then she died so she could…" Kagome's aura, if possible, saddened further. "So she could follow after Inuyasha. She didn't want life without him."

"No one knows much of what Naraku did afterward. Just one day after I returned from Inuyasha's exile or whatever you'd prefer to call it he appeared, taunting Inuyasha. We learned he has the mark of a spider on his back and began to hunt him along with the shikon fragments. Of course Inuyasha's main goal was to murder Naraku now for the pain he'd caused and for a while he was ruled by it until he started to understand it wasn't just him Naraku used. Naraku uses everyone he comes into contact with somehow or someway. He murders and ruins lives though no one honestly understands why." There was a silence that followed her pause, deeper than most that Sesshoumaru had experienced in his long life only because he was so entranced by her facial expressions. It was amazing that her countenance and her aura could shift from impenetrable despair to powerfully fueled anger.

"So we went on hunting him; all of us on either side becoming stronger but never quite strong enough to kill the other off. Even now its happening and we're all still collecting the jewel shards." She looked up, almost apologetic. "Except for you of course... You don't want the false power."

"But Inuyasha and Naraku both desire this?" He asked, taking advantage of her pause.

"Yes though I can't say exactly why Naraku wants it… Inuyasha wants to become a full blooded demon because he hates his half human weakness."

"Then he should continue trying to strengthen himself without the need of some spiritually, demonic powered object that grants wishes." Kagome watched him as his eyes narrowed and he nearly seemed to snort in disgust. His hate for false power wasn't going to change anytime soon it seemed. She nearly smiled, finding another way to compare him to his future self but also another way to declare it different.

She was, at least, pretty sure that the Sesshoumaru she first met did not snort. "I agree but Inuyasha… he probably won't." She sighed. "He always does as he wishes." Kagome fell silent for a time as memories of Inuyasha's stubbornness checked in. Even now she felt the urge to 'sit' him for his childishness. But… she was somewhat childish herself back then.

"As you were saying?" Sesshoumaru cleared away her thoughts, shaking her from somewhat unpleasant memories.

"Sorry…" She said as she rethought on what subject they had just been on; humoring him. He loved the way her eyes lit when she finally recalled something. "So everyone's trying to gather jewel shards for, mostly, their own selfish desires. With Naraku's gain in jewel shards he came to have a new ability. He spawned off parts of himself. Kagura of the wind and Kanna of the Void are two." She slowed at his raised eyebrows before continuing. "Kagura is controller of wind and more… lively than Kanna; angry most of the time and usually tries to scheme ways around Naraku so she can have her freedom. Kanna does his bidding, sucking souls into her mirror if those she wishes to take look into them." The miko shuddered and he assumed this had been done to her. Anger built up, surprising him.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, also surprised at feeling his aura rise dramatically.

He nearly growled but calmed himself. He'd probably frightened her again. Opening his eyes though he found her only concerned. It took him a moment to answer. "I was wondering to myself, as you shook, if this had been practiced on yourself."

Kagome seemed to get one of those 'oh' looks on her face. "Yes but my soul… she couldn't suck in all of it. So I was one of the lucky ones."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the increase in his eyes diameter. The void couldn't gain anymore of her soul at one point…? "Tell me little miko, did your soul also spill from the mirror?"

A look of confusion stumbled across her face but she nodded as she also answered. "Yeah, why?"

"You must be one of the most powerful priestesses to walk this earth." He answered, causing heat to rise to Kagome's face.

"Me?" She asked, squeaking for a moment. He nodded with a very annoyed look. Didn't he just say that? "Oh no, you've got to be wrong. I can hardly shoot an arrow with much power let alone…"

"Do you not understand miko abilities at all?" He asked, not meaning to offend her but the oddity of a miko not understanding her own abilities was very peculiar.

"No… I'm from 1996, remember?" She said with a small smile on her face.

"Do they not teach priests and priestess to control such abilities?" This was ridiculous.

"No…" Her answer was very small, so instead of showing more of his shock and annoyance he simply sighed.

"Very well. I shall therefore explain some of my own knowledge to you." A light breeze picked up, comforting the miko's now burning stomach. She wanted to put ice on the wound but did her best to ignore the pain and instead pay attention to Sesshoumaru. "A miko does not need to understand how to use her capabilities at all in order to be the most powerful of all. You simply have not run into a situation where your soul spilled so much of your power out that you or any witnessed the ferocity of it."

"That just seems..." Kagome struggled for words, eyes shifting around her. "Impossible."

"I assume one day you will become more accepting to the idea." It was getting late; their chatting would soon come to an end. "Kagome." He said her name quietly, trying to seem more approachable.

"Yes?" She asked; feeling awed as his eyes softened. He wanted to know something with a deeper meaning than most of their conversation from earlier, clearly. But could she answer him?

"You have a decision to come to, do you not?" He asked, looking over her petite form slowly.

No, he wasn't asking her this question… Not yet. "Wh-What kind of decision…?"

"We both know what is happening here." He said, watching her carefully. "Shall I continue to feel these stirrings for you or you for myself?" Kagome swallowed, paling. She wasn't ready for this yet. She still hadn't decided! "Will you instead choose to love a hanyou that will have little for you as you are?"

Kagome shook her head, moving against the tree more. "I-I can't answer you… I don't know…" She said, hands gripping the bark as she tried to stand. She would flee, he clearly saw it.

There was a moment of silence as he watched, a sigh building up in his chest. Humans were so… strange. "Then it is clear." He answered, closing his amber eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is this place?" Sango asked, staring up at the large, circular ceiling. Her voice echoed loudly, bouncing from wall to wall.

"I shall take post outside of the door." Akin replied, denying an answer to her question. "In the mean time, remain until after the last rays of sun shine across the sky." He bowed to the two humans and neko before pacing from the room.

"Wa-wait!" Sango called, not sure if she wanted to be left in this place. What if it were a trap of some sort?

"Calm yourself Sango." Miroku said, setting his staff to stand in his hand rather than hang at his side. The rings glittered and jingled against one another. "I have seen such a room once before. I promise that this will be a sight you will not soon forget." His smile was warm and hid nothing perverse so Sango allowed her self to relax slowly.

"What is it exactly Miroku?" She asked, looking around the room that held so many designs and strange… screening. Her fingers ran along the cool smooth, colored texture. She felt confused by it; never seeing it before. Wood, cloth and stone didn't even feel as this did. A spell perhaps…

"It is called 'glass' and is very rare even some couple hundred years from now Sango. It is amazing to see demons have created it." He continued to grin. "I have never seen so large a room though. It must have taken years to design." The monk too admired their surroundings. "I am not surprised that this room would be our guide's most liked."

Sango sighed; she could ask but he probably wouldn't tell her what was going to happen… Damn Miroku and his strangeness. "It's nearly time Sango." He said, again smiling as he looked over every detail in the walls. A human's admiration for demonic brilliancy in the means of art was sometimes the most entertaining thing to watch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru nervously, still trying to stand when suddenly he disappeared. She nearly screamed when he lifted her into both of his arms. "You need time." He clarified. His amber eyes were glowing as the last rays of sun set across the horizon. "I, being a demon, have plenty of such to give."

Did he just say that he'd wait for her…? A strange feeling entered Kagome's beating heart as it skipped. Inuyasha would never say something like that unless in extreme danger of loosing something he wanted… And here Sesshoumaru was saying he'd wait without needing the shove in that general direction. "Even if it's hundreds of years until I'm sure?"

He knew what she asked or at least the true meaning. Could he wait to see her again if she did decide to be with him or would he wait for her to decide in the future, no matter how far or long? "I will remain ever ready to have your answer voiced." It was a promise; she could almost feel the iron that soon constricted it.

"How can you be so certain…?" Kagome asked, getting the distinct feeling that all of this was just too good to be true. All of the affection, it couldn't be for her. She didn't deserve it.

"Do not question me." He replied with a glint in his eyes. "I know of what I speak." He crouched very low suddenly with his entire body ready to spring. "Dinner will be brought to your room shortly. We may as well rush."

"Sesshoumaru…" She warned. But there was no use in it, he'd already shot off like a bullet. Kagome gripped to him as a boa constrictor would; out of sheer terror. Inuyasha had _never_ moved this fast. Everything was a sickening blur that her eyes could not keep up with. If he weren't a demon Kagome would have questioned his own but Sesshoumaru was. He was also careful and in her mind she knew he wouldn't trip or drop her on accident.

But even knowing she was still terrified.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The final rays of sun shot in through the glass windows and Sango's eyes widened as she saw all of the colors flash all around her. Everything was glowing; even she was illuminated. The patterns on the wall ran all around in a circular, clock wise motion before disappearing within seconds as if it had never been. "Miroku!" She cried, looking at him in absolute surprise. That was magnificent.

"You liked it?" He asked with a smile and warm sapphire eyes.

"It was beautiful! All of those colors… They were everywhere!" She said while spinning around as her memory placed the lights in the correct places. "I've never seen such magic."

He laughed happily. "Not magic Sango. A sort of… science." He came beside her just as the two doors opened. Akin approached; mirth in his eyes. Demon hearing was exceptional but still being in awe Sango hardly noticed he'd heard. "Thank you for bringing us here."

Miroku bowed to the demon. Perhaps there was more to this guard after all. "It was of no issue and it normally impresses the ladies." Sango blushed, staring at the ground. It certainly had done its job. "May I remind the two allies of Lady Kagome that dinner is prepared?"

"It's that late already?" Sango looked toward Miroku; suddenly remembering that the sun had set. But all of those colors still spun around in her mind, reminding her of no sunset but perhaps Kami's work on earth.

"Yes," Akin said, bowing as he began to walk toward the doors. "My Lord and Lady would like to sup with you both, the fox kit and the hanyou."

"What about Kagome?"

Akin didn't miss the worry clearly coloring her tone, or the way her eyes flashed. "You have nothing to worry over, Prince Sesshoumaru will dine with her and I shall stand guard outside of the Lady's door."

"If she's feeling alright then couldn't she eat with us?" The demon exterminator continued to press, uncomfortable at the thought of Sesshoumaru near Kagome for long without her friend's supervision.

"I'm afraid the Lord of the house preferred her to be in her room, discussing matters with Sesshoumaru." Again Akin bowed as they passed through the doors.

"Could we not eat with her, in her quarters?" Miroku offered instead; for Sango more than anything though he worried as well.

"I apologize, but my Lord wished to speak with the four of you." Sango looked at Miroku and seen they had the same thought. That crafty old demon wanted them to spend time alone together. But how would Inuyasha handle the idea?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you not feeling well Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat her down carefully.

"Yeah, if we don't count the fact that someone decided to take a run with an injured person." Her glare wasn't very threatening but the way she breathed so deeply did concern him.

"I shouldn't have jarred you at all." His fingers quickly moved against her stomach, pushing aside her own so as to feel the injury. "My speed allows sound flight."

A deep blush leaked onto Kagome's cheeks as he gently probed her battered body. "I-It wasn't that…" She said, growing darker when he glanced up at her. "You made me really dizzy and it was hard to breathe with you moving so fast."

He removed his hands slowly. "I had not thought of your human body correctly, I suppose." His eyes flashed with a strange light. "I previously believed you would be able to attain the necessary amount of air."

"Our lungs aren't of the best quality." She whispered faintly; feeling the muscle in his arms seeing as her hands rested on them. Why wasn't he moving? Hell, why couldn't she move?

"Prince Sesshoumaru, miko Kagome we have brought dinner." The voices of servants speaking in unison surprised them. The demon lord slid a few feet from her quickly.

"You may approach." He more commanded than asked, bugging Kagome a little. But there again he'd been raised to speak and act a certain way. What more could be expected?

Three servants hobbled in, bowing as they set the trays down. There were three; one for the young prince, another for the priestess and one specifically for beverages. The bowls were lovely, as were the cups. Dark brown and cream, patterned with pink petals. Kagome looked them over with some not so well concealed awe. Sesshoumaru caught her admiration and a corner of his mouth lifted slightly. She truly was both strange and remarkable.

"That will be all; you may leave." Sesshoumaru said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Prince." They remained bowed, even as they left.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, looking from her tray to his face. He seemed at peace which brought joy to her soul ever so softly. Once she was sure she had his attention she smiled just as delicately. "Thank you for having dinner with me."

"It is my pleasure, Kagome." He said, again tilting his head with a smile. "Now, eat." Sure it was a command but Kagome really did like the idea of eating all of this wonderfully prepared food, so she refrained from fussing for once.

And it was a well made decision because every bite was one out of heaven. Kagome had never tasted better prepared meat; moist with unbelievable flavor. The rice, steamed and easy to pick at was spiced, surprisingly and the bamboo noodles… They were to die for. "Save room. Father has ordered a dessert to be prepared."

"Dessert!?" Kagome's eyes bulged as she nearly spit the tea, that she just decided was more than heavenly, out of her mouth.

"I did not stammer." Though he sounded irritated there was a smile gracing his features.

"It's just… I hadn't expected it…" Kagome regained some of her composure as she set down the chop sticks, feeling guilty for not finishing the meal. "What is it?"

"An orange cake, sprinkled coconut topping and some dried apples on the side." If possible she felt herself become even more surprised.

"You know what, Sesshoumaru?" She whispered with a smile very similar to a child as she leaned toward him.

"Hn?" He asked in response, also leaning towards her with a smile of his own.

"I think I could really get used to having dinner with you." She winked at him and he laughed, making her laugh too.

"Excellent."

* * *

Sorry I've been gone, my computer was fried by lightning so I can't use internet at all and as those in America know (especially Florida or California) it's sort of difficult with the economy to buy another. But dad promised me by the time school got underway I'd be able to get another. So, wish me luck.

Again, I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. It's like one thing after another.


	9. Chapter 9

I wrote two chapters and am nearly done with the third. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha much during the few days that her friends had fallen through time and wondered if it were anything she had done that caused him to stay away. It was difficult to recall of course and she really did try, tried so hard that it actually gave her quite a headache. "Sango," Kagome finally asked after about thirty minutes of _thinking_ about asking. "Is Inuyasha angry with me for some reason?"

Her friend looked surprised, chocolate eyes swirling. "No Kagome; why would you think that?" She set down the toy that Kilala had pushed to her and just rubbed the cat when she let out a soft mew of displeasure.

"Well… He hasn't come to see me and I've been wondering if I'd done something…" Kagome didn't look up as she spoke, her words unsure and very saddened.

"We've asked him why already." Sango remembered back to the last week or so. Kagome's wound had been getting so much the better that she and Sesshoumaru would go along on walks, sometimes inviting the monk and demon slayer but if Inuyasha were any where near he'd sulk off.

Of course it bothered Miroku as much as it did her so they had a chat with him. "What did he say?" The miko nearly jumped at the news. He wasn't running from them… Only her, like she thought.

"He didn't say anything about it, just told us to leave him alone. When we didn't he went elsewhere." The look on her friends face didn't make her feel any better. "Maybe he just worries about your condition." They both knew it wasn't the case.

"I guess…" Kagome answered anyway, looking out of the open shoji. It was a beautiful day and she wished Sesshoumaru would offer to take her on a walk; they were a lot of fun. In those quiet moments, especially when alone, they could learn so much about each other. And every new piece of information he gave her drew the bond closer and closer but there was nothing she could do to stop it, even if she wanted to.

Which she did not. Of course Kagome couldn't decide what was more frightening… Not being able to pull away from him or not wanting too.

"Sango… I've got a problem." She said, standing to shut the screen.

"What kind of problem?" He friend asked, again not playing with Kilala. But this time the cat didn't mind. She was just as interested as her master and friend because from the sound of Kagome's voice and the scent that clung to her it was probably something pretty bad.

"I don't know… What's going to happen if I keep talking to _him_." Kagome whispered, bowing her head in embarrassment as her skin flushed.

The girl didn't miss the implication behind the label. She meant Sesshoumaru. "What do you want to happen Kagome?" As she asked, she moved closer, sitting on a red pillow next to Kagome's gold and mahogany one.

"I don't know…" She answered truthfully. The blue in her eyes swam with uncertainty. "I don't want to hurt anyone… Especially Inuyasha but I know talking to Sesshoumaru is probably what's upsetting him with me." She took a deep breath. "It's just… Sango I can't stop talking to him and even when I tell myself it's possible that he may hurt me I can't draw myself away from him. I just want to know more, want to hear more all of the time."

This was what Sango had been afraid of hearing and knew was coming. Over the week that Kagome had been conscious and moving around so much, spending so much time with Inuyasha's half brother, Sango and Miroku watched them together. They never stopped wondering at what would become of this closeness. What if it became an inseparable bond and that is what drove Sesshoumaru into such hate against humans? If they went home Kagome wouldn't see him for how many hundreds of years? If they didn't and Kagome died of old age would he hate seeing her again so much that it would drive him to wish for her death?

"Kagome… As a demon slayer I could easily say that this is wrong." Her brown eyes were hard for a moment, showing the belief in that statement but they softened quickly. "But as your friend I would and will tell you to do what your heart tells you. Maybe this is only friendship, close friendship and perhaps its love." Before the miko could say anything Sango continued. "And if that's the case he clearly admires you. He may love you more… than…"

She didn't have to say it. Kagome knew who she meant. "I still don't know what to do." Kagome whispered brokenly, catching the ear of a demon outside of her door who hadn't been there before she'd shut it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha watched the clouds roll by in the blue thicket above him. Somehow the air seemed even clearer now, in this time period, but there was still something in his chest making it hard to breathe. It felt like heartache… He wanted to talk to Kagome but remembered the threat from his father. Of course normally demons didn't concern him but it felt as though… Like Tetsuiga might even turn on him and he knew there was no way to win without his sword.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome… together. The thought brought sickening shudders into his stomach. His half brother was a miserable wretch that deserved to die or at least never to enjoy company like Kagome's.

Who was to say though; Kagome probably wasn't in any danger of being interested. Every fiber of him wanted to believe that but there was still that stray thought, that something wasn't quite right in paradise.

He'd seen them together. Of course she didn't see but Sesshoumaru did; seeming to enjoy irritating the hell out of him. The hanyou's first reaction would be to charge down to him and set him straight, but then Kagome would smile at something he'd say to her and all of that rage just died away into nothing but depression. She looked so uplifted when speaking with his brother, more beautiful than usual. There was always a tint to her cheeks and brightness in her eyes.

He knew that there was something building between the two. Yet how could he stop the advance if he were threatened by the swords true master?

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called as he trotted toward where the half breed laid in a tree, nearly breaking his concentration.

There had to be something he could do, anything. He was determined to set through with whatever came to his mind; so what if the old man threatened him? "Leave me be." He shouted down the base of the tree as the fox kit approached.

"Everyone's been looking for you; Sesshoumaru, Miroku and even Inu-no-Tashio! It's got something to do with Naraku!" The kit seemed unfazed by his attitude; only breathless from his run.

"Naraku…?" Inuyasha repeated quietly as he narrowed his golden eyes. "What about him?" The name brought every unpleasant memory possible to his mind.

He leapt down from the thick branch, knocking a few leaves from the trees. It was what Shippo had been hoping for. "I couldn't stay for much of it and they didn't want to discuss a lot without you anyway so come on!"

Had they found another trace of the hanyou here in the past? And was Kagome in any danger because of it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru," Inu-no-Tashio sighed. "Are you not with us presently?"

"My apologies father, I was weighing some of the options you presented." Sesshoumaru shook off his daze and paid more attention to what was laid out before him, trying not to think of how Kagome may be harmed by all of this. If he didn't get his head in the game something drastic may occur, which was not what he wished to happen.

The look his superiors gave him said the contrary to the truth but he ignored the steady gazes he received. "Speak your mind son." The Tashio controlling the western lands of Japan gave him the floor and could not hide the spark of hope the glinted in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru, no matter how he enjoyed disappointing his father, knew that this time he would need to voice his concerns aloud. "If you call forth so many of your alliances aid in this battle, what will be the hand dealt towards Kagome? She is a spiritually powered mortal who had become ill near such powerful demonic energies. If she experienced illness how may she fare during the battle?"

His grandfather scoffed. "She would have no choice but to take leave of this place, grandson. Do not bother us with such…"

"She would not leave." Sesshoumaru said slowly, steel freezing his orbs. "Kagome is not the sort of human to do such, nor are her allies." He nodded towards Miroku who easily recognized a compliment to his and Sango's care of the miko. It was interesting to watch and listen to the Sesshoumaru here rather than in the future. He openly acknowledged mortal strength without a single motion of distaste. "So I ask again; what shall we do for her?"

Si-eshomaru's old eyes blazed at the youth's audacity. "This battle is not about _her_ well being but about _our_ world and our families. You expect us to simply change a good battle strategy for the sake of her benefit? Absolute nonsense boy; have you maddened over the course of her stay?"

"On the contrary grandfather," Came the calm, emotionless tones of Sesshoumaru that Miroku felt much more familiar with. "I believe I have gained much wisdom."

"Where have you _gained_ such insubordination?" There was a challenge in the older ones stance as he stiffened from across the table, ready to stand at any minute and strike.

But Sesshoumaru was saved from the immediate battle. "Father," Inu-no-Tashio began with a smile. "Do you not understand that Kagome's well being is of the up-most importance to this family?"

"Preposterous!" The old man scoffed again with a glare toward the son he _had_ thought better of. Suddenly he wasn't so sure.

"You see," The dog demon paused with a glance towards an incoming occupant and Sesshoumaru. "Kagome may very soon become part of our family." Sesshoumaru stiffened, as did Inuyasha who had just reached the light of the table. "My son here in the past is just as in love with her as my future son. Either way, she'll somehow be a part of our continuing blood line."

The blood that boiled to the surface within Inuyasha's skin was not surprising. What was though would be Sesshoumaru's reaction. He spoke calmly but there was a hidden acidic meaning to it. "There is _no_ competition."

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha quickly and Sesshoumaru before resting his eyes on the brothers father. He appeared pleased but Miroku felt the beginnings of Hell. "When you say no competition," Ah, the monk was correct. Here it came from Inuyasha's mouth. "I can't help but believe you mean yourself."

"Your beliefs must be ill founded and rather weak in their station." Sesshoumaru replied callously but was barely managing to contain the growl that wished to accept the challenge Inuyasha so willingly offered.

"Think what you like; but Kagome wouldn't fall for some who's tried to kill her in the future." The demon prince felt the jab with more pain than he had expected but did not show a sign of it.

"That is the future that shall not repeat, now that she and I have met." It was clear in Sesshoumaru's face that he believed that, with all of his soul. And it was also clear that Inuyasha thought otherwise.

"Hey, maybe you hate me and try to kill her because she chooses me. You got to admit, you'd be a sour son of a bitch after that." There was a slight crackle through the air of Sesshoumaru's energy, coaxing his half brother further.

"Enough," Their father growled. "I'd already decided this before I sent the fox to find your sorry hide; you are now allowed to speak to Kagome again Inuyasha for a fair challenge, or as fair as Sesshoumaru can be. But on one condition." Inuyasha waited patiently. "Do not stress her with lies."

"Lies…!" The hanyou began to shout but was quickly silenced.

"Do not follow my rules and I will end you." His eyes swept to Sesshoumaru. "If I had not prevented his interfering with your promise your mother would have thought it not possible to see such a smile. Try not to be angry."

Miroku watched and listened with barely concealed shock. This family… was just a little on the screwy side wasn't it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akin stood with Kagome outside of her bed chambers as she watched the fish swim quickly below her dangling feet. "So, how much of that did you hear?" Kagome asked, trying to show her embarrassment as she remembered Sango going to the bath house and nearly running into the guard.

"Most of your conversation." He answered honestly, even though he didn't wish to stress her. Honesty though was much more promising than lies.

"Oh…" She whispered, now far more intent on watching the sparkling scales.

It was a long moment before anything was said again; long enough for a breeze to whisper against their skin. "Do you wish to speak with your humble protector on the subject?" His apricot eyes were warm and welcoming; she could see them in the water.

They gave her strength.

"I just… don't know what to do." She said after a long while. She had been thinking over everything Sango and she had discussed but it was all too much. Why did this happen? Could it not have been simply Inuyasha she felt love for?

She'd have been happy loving only one person.

"To be crossed in love is a tiresome thing. I know not what path you should take though I can say that you should be with one who would treat you as you deserved. Inuyasha seems somewhat… crabby if I may say. But Sesshoumaru is harder to understand sometimes." Kagome listened, in her mind adding things on and agreeing with what he said. "Do you know if they feel the same toward you?"

Kagome dipped her head lower into the rest of her arms. "I think… I have an idea of what Sesshoumaru feels for sure. But Inuyasha… There's always Kikyo." Her heart stuttered, slowing.

"Kikyo, another female?" The shock that ran through him wasn't well concealed.

"I'm her reincarnation." Kagome sighed. "She's made of graveyard soil and clay with half of my soul." Her eyes fell to him for a moment before looking up into the darkening sky. A deep sadness at the mention of this woman's name seemed to settle into Kagome's soul. It was surprising and also disconcerting.

"Do you know who he cares for more?" Akin asked carefully, watching her face while he wondered whether he should be questioning this.

Her hair fell in the way as she placed her forehead on her arms. "Kikyo." The answer wasn't a moment later than when he asked and the breaking behind tore into him.

"You have loved him long and compassionately." He said, knowing it was fact. Kagome knew she did not need to nod. "He is undeserving of your companionship."

Kagome felt his large hand against the center of her back and sighed shakily. "Maybe it's the other way around."

"I doubt that." His tone became an inch frostier. She nearly laughed but decided to stay as she was.

Again, it was long before they spoke but the silence did not weigh much. "Perhaps you should trust in Sesshoumaru?"

"I do. I don't trust me." She corrected.

"You should."

"You don't know that for sure." She let out a laugh, lifting her head to look at him. "I'm a mess and I make a mess of things."

Akin smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair for a moment. "Perhaps, but are we all not capable of such ourselves?"

"That's true too." She said, feeling better. "Thanks for talking to me Akin-kun. You've helped me feel better."

"You do not need to thank me." He replied, shaking his head as he stood. "Sesshoumaru approaches."

Kagome stood abruptly, nearly falling as she tried to make herself a little more presentable. Not a moment later the demon in question came around the bend and approached without breaking stride. She felt her heart flutter.

"Kagome." He said, tilting his head to her as his eyes warmed little by little. "Would you care to walk with me yet again, tonight?" His hand floated up slowly, in the soft evening light.

"I'd like that." She answered as she set her hand within his. The grip was firm enough to assure he would not release her soon but soft enough to show how he thought of her; delicate. Some of her uneasiness ebbed away almost instantly. "I'll talk to you again soon." Kagome said smiling at her guard.

He merely bowed as she descended the steps with Sesshoumaru's guide and soon they were lost from sight. Kagome's silhouette still remained within his minds eye; the purity around her radiating. "Perhaps she is the savior of this household." He whispered to no one in particular, soon stepping away to speak with his master. He'd missed the counsel and would need to be caught up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How have you fared?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, his baritone voice, though not the exact tenor it would be, was becoming a comfort to Kagome's ears.

"I've been alright; better now." The last she added shyly with a tint to her cheeks.

The appearance pleased Sesshoumaru. "I am glad." A small breeze picked up, fluttering Kagome's dark hair as well as Sesshoumaru light. "Though this atmosphere may not last for I do have something of importance to tell you."

The tone caught her off guard; it sounded like distaste. She quickly glanced up to Sesshoumaru's face and found a hard line across his mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked as her fingers brushed his sleeve lightly.

The touch was a comfort and the fact she was being kind made it all the more difficult to tell her. "Two topics; Inuyasha and Naraku." The sound of her heart quickened and a strange, mixed scent came over her. Some fear, anger and even sadness over took the joy she'd once held. "My father had ordered Inuyasha to remain away from you so that we may form a bond." He wouldn't lie to her, even if it proved fatal to their growing relationship.

"He… what?" The sound of her gasp was shocked and a little strangled. A quick glance assessed the situation; Kagome was absolutely pained.

"He wanted for you to love me or at least give me a chance to show you my love for you. I had not known." They'd stopped walking; all pleasantness forgotten. "I am truly sorry, Kagome. Though I understand you may not believe it, I am." His eyes burned with the sincerity and honesty. They slowly became hotter. "But I am not apologetic for one thing. I am indescribably happy that you and I have spoken in such closeness; happier than I have ever been."

A part of Kagome wanted to tell him she was happy as well but the other half was hitting her breaks. This changed things. Inuyasha wasn't running from her; he wasn't angry and he didn't hate her. He still cared about her, maybe just as much as Sesshoumaru. What if it were more? "You…" Kagome sputtered for words for a moment, clearly backtracking, finding something he'd said that had made her almost spill for him. "You love me?"

The sound from her chest was as if the wind had been taken from it. "Ardently." He smiled softly, though it did not reach his eyes. Emptiness, almost like belief of defeat, rested in them. "With the greatest ardor if I am being exact."

Kagome's heart shattered. "But… not long ago you said you didn't… You said you weren't sure."

His expression, if possible, lost even more of its life though the glow of love was still powerful. "I did not know then; it took me long to realize the depth of what I felt for you. When I realized I may loose you to my half brother the cold that swept through me reminded me of death… As if a piece of my soul died at the mere thought."

"I…" What could you say to such a compliment…? Oh, Kagome's heart was breaking for the demon before her and splitting her into two directions. Inuyasha was there on her mind but so was Sesshoumaru.

He closed his eyes and took a small breath. She needed a change of subject and so did he. He wasn't prepared for her break just yet. "But as I was saying; Naraku has sent my father a notice."

"Of what?" Kagome's attention was immediately pulled, though her mind still mulled somewhat on the previous subject. He could see it.

"He said soon he would evict my father of his lands and destroy his entire lineage," A growl nearly burst through his chest. "He also swore to enjoy the tender flesh of our miko ally."

Kagome watched his eyes nearly bleed red and marveled that such feeling for her could be possible before she caught what he had said. "Does he mean eat?" The thought was not only frightening but disgusting.

"No." If possible, the fur on his tail stood.

It was then that she realized tender miko flesh could mean a many other things. She became sickeningly pale and gripped her kimono at the chest, as if to pull it tighter. Her legs shook at the thought… The mere notion of what he could _do_ to her.

Sesshoumaru took hold of her firmly, forcing her to stare into his eyes. They were red and yet the amber still shown. "He will never harm you. I will not permit such a mistake on my behalf."

Kagome believed him but the thought still disgusted her. "What will we do?" She asked through the bile that threatened to overturn her stomach.

"That…" His eyes calmed, as did his grasp on her. "…Is a problem for you." Looking toward his home for a moment he collected his thoughts. "My family and allies took a vote and it was in the favor of gaining as many in treaty with our name as possible so as to battle."

"Oh, well that's not so bad." Kagome said after letting out a breath. His family would be so much safer if they could find many powerful demons will to aid.

"You forget miko; their power sickens your defenses. One who has not trained will find their strength too much to bear." She hadn't thought of that.

"But as long as you're safe it doesn't matter." Her honesty threw him back, as did the hidden meaning. She would rather die than see him hurt.

"Little fool!" He hissed. "_I_ would not be well if _you_ were hurt or worse."

He'd already confessed his love for her, so why did that send butterflies into her stomach? She watched him from shinning blue eyes. Tonight… he'd said so much and if he were different in the future couldn't she just…? But what if he were the same…? "Sesshoumaru," Softness colored her tone. "Why did this have to happen?"

She was speaking of her coming to his era. "I do not know." It wasn't what she wanted to hear; humans needed reasons but it was the best he could give her.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, holding back the scream that wanted to break through. This was so frustrating! "_Just choose_!" She cried in her mind but there was no possible way to make a choice. She loved them… She truly loved them and the thought of hurting either ripped her into shreds. Sesshoumaru would never hurt her, she could feel it. Inuyasha wouldn't mean to but probably always would. One was perfect and the other was not and each was perfect for her.

"I will take you back now." He said, turning away slowly.

"No…" Kagome called weakly. "Wait…" She reached up toward him, feeling his sorrow somewhere within her.

His hands caught hers. "_Hand__**s**__._"… She thought idly. "_Arm__**s**_. _**Ten**_ _fingers_." They twined around her own easily and his eyes bore into her blue ones.

He wanted to do something; it was clear. His slowly inclining head made the picture that much more obvious. Kagome ceased breathing as her eyes widened. He was so close… She could smell his breath when suddenly he was gone.

There he stood five foot away from her. "Don't hurt yourself." He said, gaze cold and unreadable. Something shocked her and she searched for his other hand as if to make certain Sesshoumaru was not older.

"_Don't hurt him._" She corrected in her mind because that's who she cared for. "_Don't ever hurt him._" But how could she do that when Inuyasha was in the equation?

The return was in silence, aside from the sound of Kagome's steps. It was uncomfortable and she constantly thought of things to say but never dared build the courage. They'd probably missed dinner, but it was fine. She wasn't hungry and didn't notice the beauty of the stars. She just watched her feet and fiddled with her fingers. "Sesshoumaru…?" Kagome whispered, knowing he would hear.

"Hn." The reply was only loud enough for her human ears to catch.

"You'd still wait wouldn't you?" The question wasn't whether he'd wait for her to decide and it almost wasn't a question. She meant that even if she chose Inuyasha he would wait for her still; as though she may have chosen wrong and would one day return for him.

"Without regret." He answered.

The pain the affronted her senses was uncomfortable and exhausting. It didn't compare with what she felt when Sesshoumaru stiffened just before they rounded the corner and she caught sight of a completely red outfit.

Inuyasha stood on the porch, beside her room door. His amber eyes were cold but lined with anger. They swung from her to Sesshoumaru and then back to her, with much less severity. Tonight was not going to be fun… "Hey." She said weakly.

"Hey." He replied, still watching his brother. "You missed dinner."

"I know." She answered and felt the urge to bite her lip.

"Should probably get something." She wasn't hungry.

"Okay." She said anyway; afraid of his possibly oncoming reaction and pained at the thought that Sesshoumaru didn't scare her. She inched a millimeter closer to the brother, but Inuyasha caught it and stiffened.

She and Sesshoumaru replied in kind as a reaction and he moved closer to her. Not good, not good at all. Inuyasha stepped off of the wooding and came toward them, still clearly upset. "I need to talk to you Kagome."

She didn't answer, didn't really move when suddenly Sesshoumaru grasped her arm and threw her into his hold easily. A soul skimmer shied away from her. "_We_ need to talk." Came Kikyo's detached voice.

Kagome's blue eyes widened a fraction. Oh, definitely not good at all.

* * *

No, not good. Very bad.

I hope you guys can be patient; the next installment should be up tomorrow-Saturday.


	10. Chapter 10

So here's another chapter. I hope it's to your liking.

* * *

The tall, pale silhouette of Kikyo's living dead form stood a safe distance from Sesshoumaru as she watched her reincarnation carefully with dark eyes; one of their key differences. Everything was silent and impenetrably thick; Kagome felt as though she couldn't catch enough air though of course her former self looked entirely calm in the atmosphere. It was almost dramatic when looking at the two miko's whose differences were clear as crystal.

Kagome was lively and wore her emotions on her sleeves more than anyone Sesshoumaru had ever met. The blue in her eyes was of the most exotic kind; having to do with the very powerful priestess in her and her figure was strange. She was taller than some of the human woman of his time period; having to do with evolution he supposed but still strangely shorter than her previous life.

Kikyo, he could already surmise, was not one to indulge in emotions such as her next life. She was perfectly calm in the atmosphere; paying close attention to his aura in particular. She calculated any change in it and assumed what it meant and her dull, brown eyes were uninviting.

Sesshoumaru's words were not hidden as he, now that she was on her feet, stood directly behind Kagome's petite form. "Does it pain you to have her near?" Protectiveness and clear want of the undead from their presence slid around each word and caressed her hair.

Kagome couldn't answer right away without the lump foiling her lie. Of course it pained her, but not because of her soul. Inuyasha stood so close to Kikyo, still in between them but much closer to her. The pale beauty her more adult features held struck a cord and her height… The way her body was shaped was what Kagome, even before seeing Kikyo, always wished to appear and maybe the reason for it was because some how Kikyo had been looking through her eyes.

She shuddered from the idea of that. "No… Not spiritually." She said, whispering the last part hoarsely. It was in vain of course, both the hanyou and miko clearly heard Kagome's words and though Inuyasha looked fazed Kikyo was not.

"This is about Naraku Kagome," Kikyo spoke clearly in an almost authoritative voice which was disrespectful to her reincarnations stature, seeing as she was a guest to the Tashio household and Kikyo was not. He was no where near pleased with her behavior. "I did not come to hurt you."

Kagome knew that but it didn't stop the pain at seeing her near Inuyasha. His eyes watched Kikyo far more than anything, as if checking to be sure she was still there. It did pain him that she was but it also made him incredibly happy.

Kagome understood only one side of the equation.

"Then what is it that you feel an urge to speak of mortal?" Sesshoumaru demanded of her, not wanting to prolong Kagome's exposure to the dead. Just because she didn't come to upset Kagome didn't mean she cared if the miko were.

He didn't suppose he could blame her from not showing some compassion, seeing as Kagome had what she wished for most. Life. But respect was something of a necessity; or so he thought.

"Mortal…?" She looked skeptical and a little angry. She hadn't been mortal in so long. She hadn't had flesh or blood for what seemed to be eons.

"You can die." He answered with narrowed eyes.

She didn't miss the warning and before Inuyasha could hiss about it she nodded her head and added. "That is true, but mortal would then be a loose term, seeing as I would only die by someone's hand and not time." Sesshoumaru simply watched her and had the distinct feeling that something was amiss.

"What have you heard?" Kagome finally questioned, welcoming the strength Sesshoumaru's form offered as the heat of his demonic energy comforted her. It helped her voice clear and sound whole.

"I know where he is and I have this." Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled the jewel from her robes. It glistened but… something was wrong. "I was in hopes that we could attack him as a unit." The jewel… there was no sense of evil or purity but a mar was within it and growing; perhaps it was dark energy…

"Why didn't I see it?" She felt herself falling into denial. She sensed the fragments so why now did she not? Kagome looked down at hers around her neck and could still see them through the kimono. It was comforting. The confusion heightened as she looked at the jewel again. Realization dawned. "Inuyasha! Get away from her; it's fake!" Kagome shouted, starting to move forward when suddenly everything becoming black in the jewel and burst forth with a shattering jolt.

She gasped as a hand covered her mouth and began to pull her from the miasma. Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped tightly around her and she couldn't tell where his left arm was exactly.

Something whispered to her, in her mind and the last thing she felt was black energy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome?" Sango's voice called worriedly.

"Kagome, wake up!" She could hear Inuyasha and Miroku's muffled reply; it sounded very angry but far off, as though he were not in the room.

There was thrashing, some cursing on Inuyasha's behalf and even gasps. It all seemed to happen quickly but… slowly. Not slow in a time of frame manner, but more like her mind wasn't keeping up too well.

"Miko." Velvet, strong and emotionless. Sesshoumaru…? "Rise." His voice was different, deeper but it still made her stomach flutter and head spin.

"She twitched!" Shippo shouted exactly as Kilala mewed. He sounded both relieved and excited.

It was harder than ever to open her eyes, to look into Sesshoumaru's own amber ones as she so desperately wanted to. But for him she felt she could manage anything and so with rigorous effort her lashes fluttered once, twice and finally they stayed. The room was a little dark; as though it was night and there were candles, but they still hurt her head. "Ugh…" She groaned as she clenched them shut. "Sesshoumaru?" She croaked; her throat felt dry and sticky.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, still sounding so nothing. It wasn't right so she willed them to obey, wanting to see what bothered him.

Again she was assaulted with a blinding moment but very quickly she could see his faces… FACES?! Kagome shot up in a heart beat and let out a wild gasp, falling into the wall with her unsteady legs. Two Sesshoumaru's; two of them. His future self was here and he looked as cold as ever before.

It tore her heart apart at the sight.

Inu-no-Tashio stood nearest to her now. "All is well Kagome; calm yourself." He spoke soothingly, hands out incase she fell.

"Se… Sesshoumaru…" Her eyes appraised his eldest form before glancing at the younger and moving to the older again. He looked strikingly similar but also impossibly different. The kimono's were even closely matched but styled in unlike patterns. The older Sesshoumaru had the red and white as the younger but his hexagonal patterns held imprinted flowers while the younger had crescent moons within pentagons. The Sesshoumaru she grew to feel so much for was doing just the same, marveling at himself. Stronger, taller but… so callous.

"Seeing as she has awakened I will continue my hunt for the hanyou." He stood after a moment; watching her just a second longer. "Monk, you remember well how to return to the present?"

Miroku nodded. "Thank you for sharing the information with us, Sesshoumaru-sama." He and Sango bowed. "It will be a great help."

He said nothing but sent a glare so menacing toward Inuyasha that the air seemed to freeze. "If she dies you understand that the jewel shall never be purified and our world would be damned?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him when he said nothing which irked his younger brother into anger.

"I don't have to say shit to you." Inuyasha growled though not exactly sure of himself against his older brother at the moment. The energy coming off of him was enough to make his hair stand on end. What the hell was up with that?

"Consider yourself forth warned." His strides then led him from the room and soon from sight. Kagome just sat quietly against the wall after sliding slowly down the side for a moment.

What had happened while she was unconscious…? What was going on before, and when did Sesshoumaru, from Inuyasha's present world, show up? "Kagome?" The warm, worried tones of his younger self caught her off guard and she couldn't help but inch closer to him, as though to make sure he was still the same young man she'd been spending so much time with. "Are you well?" He asked gently and also inched forward.

"I just don't understand…" She glanced out the door, after his future self before looking at him again and though she hadn't really noticed what she'd done no one in the room missed the meaning. "What happened?"

"Do you remember Kikyo?" There was a growl in his throat and Inuyasha replied with one of his own but was easily ignored, even as he took hold of the hilt on his sword.

"Yes." Kagome answered one wordily. She considered only nodding since his amber eyes were burning her. "And then she took out a jewel that wasn't the real, uncompleted shikon no tama but that's as far as my memory goes."

"I see," He said quietly. "The jewel cracked open and upon shattering a great black miasma filled the air, being an incarnation of Naraku I am told. Kikyo made a pact with him…"

Even though Kagome half expected the reaction, as most did, she couldn't help the pang that shot into her heart; burning like one of her arrows must do to demons. "Kikyo would never make a pact with Naraku!" Inuyasha growled in anger as he finally approached Sesshoumaru, his every step threatening. "Maybe he forced her; have you thought of that?"

Kagome felt her heart break again as his words of no doubt in Kikyo but in her self were clearly spoken. "There was malice in her aura hanyou." Sesshoumaru spit the word as if it were disgusting, a habit he would repeat only twice upon battling Inuyasha.

Everyone in the room knew Sesshoumaru did not normally speak this way and it took much to upset him yet it was obvious Inuyasha had no care in self preservation. "Whatever; she's always felt like that since she was returned from the dead. It's only because of how much she hates life since she can't really be a part of it."

"Inuyasha," Miroku's blue eyes darted to his own and narrowed instantaneously. "That is enough. You will upset Kagome."

"Butt out Miroku!" Sango's temper rose dangerously, but before she had any say in the conversations direction Miroku's beads clicked together as he moved them a little. Inuyasha shut up very quickly but gave his traveling companion a very strange look, one mixed with confusion and feelings of betrayal.

"You were saying, son?" Inu-no-Tashio's wife asked, smiling at Kagome in hopeful encouragement. The miko's smile didn't seem to answer her in a way she'd have liked.

"The miko allowed the miasma to attack you and before I could take hold of your mouth so you wouldn't breathe…" He paused as he evaluated her face. "My future self appeared and did so for me, lifting you away from the danger." Some admiration and even uneasiness entered his aura. "And that was his incarnation; a demon of miasma. It was difficult to defeat him but with the monk's aid, my father's and the demon slayers poison it was ended."

A glare was swiftly turned toward Inuyasha. "He followed Kikyo into the forest and brought nothing but a depressed countenance due to her leaving." His eyes smoldered. "He let her live."

"You expected me to kill her!?" Inuyasha snarled. "There's no way I'd ever do something like that!"

"Would you have let her kill Kagome?" Sango snapped, no longer able to contain the rage. Sometimes Inuyasha was so thoughtless it drove her insane.

Didn't he love Kagome? He was supposed to protect her if he did.

"No…" He replied quickly, ears flattening on his head as a very upset look crossed his face. "But I wouldn't kill Kikyo, just stop her somehow."

"Inuyasha…" Sango began, still glaring. Wasn't he missing the point? Kikyo would never stop trying.

"No," Kagome said, stopping all conversation and gaining immediate attention. "It's aright; I could never expect that of you so they shouldn't either. I understand now how it would feel to be told you should kill the one you love... I wouldn't be able to do it." The hanyou swallowed at the meaning and his muddied eyes flew to his brother's silent form.

The room was very quiet afterward and she simply stared down into her lap. "I guess the final battle's coming soon…" She whispered; twisting the fabric of her white kimono.

"Yes but we are prepared." Inu-no-Tashio said; his tone very serious. It was perhaps the most Lord like Kagome had ever heard it but not much comfort came from the sound.

"I know; I trust you to be." She said solemnly. "But what if just being prepared isn't enough?" Naraku had gotten out of impossible situations before; sometimes hardly scathed and at others almost dead.

If even his eye remained while the rest of him was destroyed the cycle would continue. He would come back stronger and nastier than before, making it even more impossible to defeat him. "Kagome I do not believe it will be a problem." Sesshoumaru's father answered her with certainty.

"You're just like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in that respect… Or really they resemble you. They've always been sure but every time something of him slips away and we have to fight him all over again." She sighed, clearly feeling defeat.

Sesshoumaru wasn't fond of her giving in. "How is your breathing and your head?" His question, slightly abrupt, caught most off guard.

Kagome's reply was slow because her human mind took time to find a suitable reply. "Well enough I suppose, though this candle light still makes my eyes throb." She didn't look at it seeing as it would only hurt more.

"The moon is covered by cloud; would you walk with me?" He stood and his aura raced through the room and blew the life from the candles. Immediately every demon in the room could be identified by their glowing eyes but she saw only Sesshoumaru. "I wish to speak with you on something of importance to me."

Kagome wouldn't be able to deny him if he felt it important for himself. He'd rarely ever been selfish the entire time she had been with him. How long was that anyway? It didn't feel to terribly much of time. "Okay." She said, lifting her petite hand into his.

Would his get larger over time and in the future hide hers even more? Would she even have a chance to find out, or did the fear in her belly upon seeing his indifference reveal actual instinct?

For now though the warmth of his eyes and softness of his well trained skin was enough for her to consider. The future could wait, however disappointing it may turn out to be.

"Hang on," Inuyasha called firmly, standing away from the wall and stepping before the two. "I still have something to tell you Kagome." His voice softened near her name, as did his eyes when they fell on hers.

"Sesshoumaru… is it urgent?" She asked him, almost unable to stop looking at her long time love.

There was silence for but a demon moment. "No." He said, dropping her hand. "It was a foolish and rampant thought at any rate; of no considerate need to be said."

Kagome bit her lip, knowing she'd made a mistake so she quickly entwined her fingers around Sesshoumaru's. "Then you won't be waiting long, Inuyasha. I'll be back as soon as I'm able." She barely glanced at him, pulling Sesshoumaru with her out the open door.

Miroku smiled softly at the two as they fell from sight; glancing at Sango who seemed just as surprised at their hanyou friend. "Well," Sesshoumaru's mother said. "Tonight's been a little to eventful; come to bed dear."

Her husband grinned and disappeared with her while Shippo hopped to Kagome's bed side and laid on her pillow. "Shippo?" Miroku called.

"I want to stay in Kagome's room tonight." He said with still closed eyes.

Inuyasha looked at his friends before dropping off the porch, landing noiselessly to their human hearing. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku called; having seen him remove himself from the room.

"For a walk." He answered in annoyance.

"I'd recommend not walking in that direction; Kagome may wish to have privacy." The hanyou snorted and continued following the two's trail. Miroku shook his head with a smile. "He'll never learn."

"Most men don't" Sango replied.

"Sango," Miroku said with over-played pain. "That hurts." He pretended, clutching his heart.

"The truth does that sometimes." She glared at him, standing so she may go to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's a little cool out tonight." Kagome muttered as she rubbed her arms. Surprising… It shouldn't be.

"That is because you nearly died this afternoon." He answered, tail wrapping around her even before he uttered the first letter.

Kagome blushed but welcomed it, moving closer to his heated demonic body. "I did…?" Her throat felt a little parched at the thought.

"Yes." He answered, clearly uncomfortable. "It was… terrifying to think of." He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and she marveled at the red markings on the lids as his face contorted in invisible pain. "I was surprised when who I will become used the scabbard of a sword to protect you…"

"Oh Tensegia!" She said quickly, looking up at him with bright eyes. "It's a sword of healing, the opposite of Inuyasha's."

He nodded. "Perhaps I am not so hateful of your mortal soul as you previously believed?" If he had a sword of healing could he be so wretched? His future self even used it to protect Kagome; something she had clearly not thought possible.

"Maybe not." She answered softly while something desperately wanted to click in her. Of course, she tried to hold it back for an instant; terrified even of the thought. But, it swarmed her soon. Sesshoumaru may still care for her after all.

He'd protected her hadn't he? Sesshoumaru didn't risk himself like so very often, and certainly not for a mortal. But he knew that Kagome was just that, without a doubt he knew it. She was even miko; something that could harm a demon. Yet, he protected her with the Tensegia and remained until she woke.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru lightly touched her face with the back of his hand. "Are you well?"

His amber eyes held nothing but concern, and again she felt moved. "I'm alright." She promised him weakly, as one could only do looking into his eyes. "I was just thinking about… what it means."

"That I protected you?" It was clearly odd for himself to refer his future as him, but he did with little show of the discomfort.

"Yes. It's hard to understand because you never have shown a motive for protecting someone before. You would only protect because you had a relationship with them." She blushed a little. "So it makes me wonder what you feel for me…"

"May I observe?" He asked in a slightly restrained voice. She could tell it was not meant to be cruel, he was only trying to control some of what he felt.

"Of course." They'd continued walking again after she spoke. Soon she would need to return to her chambers but for now she enjoyed his company so much that the thought sent a recoil; she didn't want to go back.

"Perhaps it is because I still…" His words were careful and slow. The pause that deepened as he watched her nearly brought her into hyperventilation. "Kagome?" His voice was now very, very soft. She'd been trying not to look at him but it was in vain. How could she not when he sounded so compassionate. "Perhaps I may still love you, as I do now."

A tremor slid across her body as she watched him with glistening eyes. Of course he'd said he cared greatly for her before, even told her he would wait for her, but it was never attached to the words 'I love you'. "I will wait for you Kagome, make no mistake in that. How could I not for one who has taken my very soul?"

She was speechless, and every thought that rummaged around in her mind was almost entirely blank. The word 'love' remained quite potently. Everything else blended into the shock she felt. "If you do not care for me with any depth to the emotion, other than as an ally, I am able to understand."

He took her silence the wrong way and she reached out as he began to step back a foot. "No," She whispered, the tears falling. "I can't begin to tell you… how happy it makes me." His eyes allowed the shield he'd placed up so suddenly to disappear. "I just… It's hard…." There was pain in her voice.

"Because of Inuyasha." He stated with little doubt and even less kindness.

"No, I hadn't thought about him for a little bit actually…" Sesshoumaru's surprise was unguarded. "I just don't know if I'm ready to say it in return, though I do know that the way I feel for you is the strongest I've ever felt for anyone." She quickly looked at the ground in shame. "It's so rude of me…"

"It is enough." He whispered, taking her hand in his own and lifting her face with the other. "May I ask you something, Kagome?"

"Anything." She answered quickly; he smiled.

"May I bless you?" His eyes were warm.

"Bless, I thought only spiritual powered beings could do that." He smiled further.

"My family is royalty Kagome, I may bless those with the promise and power of my family name." She seemed to contemplate before nodding.

"I don't have a problem with that." She answered, holding tighter to his hand as reassurance to him.

"Hn." Carefully he placed each of his larger, clawed hands on both sides of her skull. She barely felt his touch; like a butterfly. Her blush sprouted as his face came near her own; slowly. The smell that assaulted her was his own and she willingly closed her eyes. She knew he would not do something she'd disapprove of.

Feather light, something slightly moist and very, very soft pressed against her forehead. Kagome realized quickly that the touch was from his lips, sending a trembling sensation down through her body.

Sesshoumaru was reluctant to step away from her but slowly, with iron resolve, his body stepped away. Her shiver hadn't helped matters, but he found it was best she had. Her eyes were still closed; dark lashes falling across her tinted cheeks. She seemed to have a slight glow as she stood before him and when her eyes slowly opened he found himself with absolute surprise.

There was something deep within them, a very young purity rarely before noticed. Oh yes, he'd seen the miko in her before but not in this manner or light. It was as though her soul was entirely content as she stood and his mark across her forehead melted into the skin. No one would dare harm her, unless they were suicidal for that very mark held much of his power.

"Kagome!" The miko jumped, hearing Inuyasha's voice not far off. "I thought you said it wouldn't be long."

"Oh…!" Her eyes went from the elder brother to the youngest approach.

"Go, I will take another path to the estate." He bowed with emotionless eyes as he stepped away from her.

"I'll see you later, right." She asked quickly, taking hold of his clawed hand.

It had the effect she wanted, watching with happiness as his eyes melted. "If that is your wish."

"My demand." She joked.

"Ah, well then I can't refuse." After that he disappeared in the darkness and Kagome wanted to slap herself.

Demand? What the hell was that? Even as a joke it was ridiculous. He probably thought she was such a freak now! Oh, what a mistake to make. Kagome wished she had the gull to rip her hair out, but could only cover her face in shame.

Which is how Inuyasha found her; drowning in self pity over something so small. He appraised her carefully, sensing something different in her aura but wasn't entirely sure of what it could be. "I'm such an idiot…" She muttered into her hands while the black of her hair cascaded down over her shoulders.

"Kagome." He called with a slight gruffness to his tone.

Her head popped up quickly and her cheeks flushed. "Inuyasha! I didn't notice you were already here."

"Feh, that's obvious." He approached her, the red of his hoari bothering her still throbbing eyes.

There was an awkward silence for a long, awkward moment. She fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono while he just stared off to the side of the path, into the brush. It was clear he wouldn't say anything anytime soon.

Why was it she usually had to start the conversations? At one time it had become sort of easy for them to talk, but just before the well had taken her too far into the past Inuyasha had trouble speaking to her again. It reminded her of when they were ally's but not quite good friends… She felt she had to work for their relationship again which wasn't comforting.

But Inuyasha was feeling exactly the opposite. He wanted to say so much, but had little thought of how to put it all together. He certainly was worried about their feelings for one another too. Not because he felt they were drifting from being friends, but instead because he felt they may no longer have a chance for something more.

He may not deserve her love, and he understood that completely, yet he figured he'd have to be given the chance to at least tell her how much he wanted her. She'd at least listen. Besides, what's the worst she could say; no?

The thought left him feeling less confident.

"So, you wanted to talk, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, watching him from under her midnight lashes. The blue in her eyes swirled from dark to light to grey. She was rather nervous.

"Yeah," He said, heart beginning to quicken its palpations. "I was thinking about… you and I… and Kikyo."

Kagome swallowed. She wasn't sure if she were ready for this conversation; not tonight. To deny him confidence in her would be cruel, so what could she do? Definitely not tell him that saying nothing would make her feel better. They'd been through so much together, he deserved to voice his opinions or thoughts on things.

"Where's that been leading you…?" She asked quietly as her voice shook.

He sensed she didn't want to further the subject. He could respect that, truly, but there was the knowledge that they needed to get this whole thing out of the way. "You know that Kikyo died to be with me, even though she thought I betrayed her…"

He paused, deep in memory. "I could never forget." She replied in truth.

"But, then you lived to be with me, Kagome. Since you'd came to the Feudal Era you stuck by me like it was natural." His brows furrowed together as some of the old confusion came back. She'd never be able to tell him why she did, even if he asked, because it was just the way she was. "That's where the issue comes up… I've been thinking about this since sometime before all of this happened." He shrugged toward the basic time period. "I owe Kikyo my life, or at least my death. But, don't I owe you something Kagome?"

She flinched at the ferocity in his eyes. Was it love? "I think I owe you my life too… So now I don't quite know what to do." His ears twitched with his agitation. "I love Kikyo and want to be with her, but I want to be with you too. Kikyo wants me to die with her, and all you ask is that I live." His eyes shut tightly for a moment as his head began to throb uncomfortably. "I deserve to die for her, there's no doubt, but if you needed me do I deserve to live?"

"You always deserve to live Inuyasha!" Kagome blanched, eyes watering at the thought of his demise. She'd always hated the idea of him going to Hell just because Kikyo demanded it of him. "You're such a good person; you shouldn't just die! You have so much more to live for, and you could do so many things with your life. We'd all miss you so much."

The tears running down her cheeks sent a feeling of guilt through him, but was accompanied by warmth. He didn't like Kagome crying at all, yet the thought of her tears being for him made him happy. Not many people cried for him.

"Kagome, don't do that." He pulled her into a fierce hug which surprised her so much that her tears stopped falling. "Just ask me, I won't leave you if you do."

She sucked in a silent breath. Was it that simple? Could she really just ask him to stay with her, and he would? Kagome shook lightly in his hold. "Is it that easy, Inuyasha?"

She sounded breathless. "Why wouldn't it be?" He asked as he pulled away a foot, thought he still kept his arms around her. "Just ask me to stay with you, and I will."

Kagome's heart sank. Of course that's what he meant. Ask him to be her boyfriend or lover and that's what would keep him with her.

But Kagome's thoughts were wrapped up in Sesshoumaru, and her feelings inclined her more toward him that Inuyasha. Which was strange to think. At one time she wanted nothing to do with the demon, and she plead with Kami that Inuyasha might look her way. Now she wished more to find the courage to be with Sesshoumaru, and the audacity to turn Inuyasha down.

He sensed the change in her character and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Kagome took a step away from him, and didn't miss the way his eyes saddened. "Inuyasha," This was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever say, because she knew in her heart, no matter how that tiny piece fought, that there was no place for him anymore. "I want you to stay, but as my friend."

Shock entered him first, not quite believing. "You… don't…. want me?" It was hard to believe, they'd clearly been inclined toward one another for a long while now. "Why?" He knew why, but he had to hear it.

"I… I don't…" Kagome shook her head, not wanting to say. If she did it was clear Inuyasha would fight Sesshoumaru, but could the full blooded demon hold his own in this era? She wasn't so sure. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's Sesshoumaru isn't it?" He growled.

Kagome shrank back against a tree, knowing full and well she couldn't deny it as she prepared to 'sit' him. But a least expected turn forced its way into the conversation.

"What if it were, little brother?" Kagome gasped as the elder Sesshoumaru stepped through the thick line of trees. His amber eyes, though emotionless, seemed to have a spark of resentment within them.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Okay, hope you like this installment. May be the middle of next week before I update.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's glare was unimpressive in Sesshoumaru's opinion, but he wasn't here to start a fight. "Naraku is in my father's lands, as you are well aware, and he has now gained the final fragment to the jewel."

A shock seemed to electrify the air. Whatever Inuyasha had intended to insult his half brother with stuttered to a halt. His ears flicked back a little. "Kohaku's dead?" The thought echoed within the confines of his mind. If Naraku had the only shard that they did not then the implication would be that Kohaku is no longer living.

The first news shocked Kagome. Naraku was still here? He must have been insane to remain in this era with so many Inu-youkai hunting him. But the second part received every piece of her attention. "Kohaku…?" The change in her voice gained the demon lord's eyes. He seemed to judge what her reaction may be before he even spoke; eyes swiftly traveling over her form.

"He is dead."

His voice was detached, his eyes showed nothing, and Kagome felt herself falling into herself. Sango's brother was dead. They'd been fighting so hard to save him for so long, and he was dead. There was nothing they could do…

Or could they?

The thought came like lightning. Wasn't there one thing they could do? Or at least, that Sesshoumaru could.

"Sesshoumaru; couldn't you have revived him with Tensegia?" The miko stepped forward, missing the reaction it caused in the hanyou near by.

He heard her real question. Couldn't he still? "No, I was told so once by a trusted ally. Rin can not be revived for she has once died, the same can be said for a boy that has once risen from the dead." Inuyasha didn't like how his eyes studied Kagome. It was different than usual, making him wonder if she had an affect on his brother after all.

The miko in question took no notice. "But Rin was brought back by the Tensegia right? Kohaku was brought back by Naraku and a jewel shard, not your sword." The hopefulness in her voice was disconcerting.

"Both dealt with death." His iron answer was more than just steely in its strength, but also in its temperature. Like frost.

Kagome hated it. "So… It's just…. Over…." His life was over just like that, again. But it wasn't right, or fair. Kohaku and Sango had both been through so much turmoil for so long.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. He knew there was no need to say anything to the miko because she clearly understood what death was. If he could not be returned to the living, then he could not. That was the end of it. There was nothing to be said that would comfort the miko, so instead Sesshoumaru focused his attention on Inuyasha's now less rigid form. The anger was lacking due to the news, but was still present enough to be felt.

"You must gather your allies for Naraku approaches. His attack will more than likely commence within the day." Kagome tired to listen because of the subjects importance, but found it moderately difficult. What was she going to do? Sango would be killed by the news. "I recommend reaching Koga by using the technique the monk was taught. Return to the present and retrieve the wolf prince."

"And what will you do? Look after Kagome?" Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsuiga. "I don't think so."

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to the tree line, where Akin stepped out from. "I believe that was the task that had been previously assigned to myself." His eyes moved a step behind him. "Correct, prince Sesshoumaru?"

The youngest stepped from beyond the shadows and glanced at his older self before looking directly into Kagome's blue eyes. She looked horrible, after hearing such news. It was hard to tell her what needed to be said; but she'd have to listen. "Akin is correct, which is why you will not be fighting." His eyes were warm, though somewhat hidden, she could see fear for her safety. "It is a dangerous battle if my father wishes to involve so many allies, so I have persuaded, with too much ease," The next in line for the thrown sent a glare toward Akin. "For one of our most fit warriors to see you protected."

Akin seemed a little smug.

Sango's crisis was forgotten for an instant. "Why make me stay behind; I can fight." Kagome didn't want to be away from those she loved. What if they needed her?

If they did and she wasn't there to protect them, they may be hurt worse than necessary or die. Sesshoumaru's eyes frosted over carefully as he watched her, so much like his future self standing arms length away from her. She felt goose bumps chill her skin at both the thought and the detached honey of his eyes. "It is too much a risk, Kagome." What risk? She wanted to ask him so baldy but for a torrent of wind she stopped.

"Your father sent for me." Koga, the prince of this time's wolf tribe looked wearily at the eldest Sesshoumaru, though speaking to the younger. "And don't worry, I've already been informed of all of the strange time skips."

"You will fight with us?" Sesshoumaru was fairly sure his good friend would do just that, but felt it necessary to ask.

"Of course; why the Hell would I miss a fight like this!?" Clearly excited, Koga pushed the prince over to the right a little when shoving him playfully. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but not as his future self would. He seemed simply annoyed, not hateful or glowing with a promise of death at being toyed with.

Kagome glanced at the elder then, nervous at possibly being caught. She had nothing to fear, the demon lord seemed to be intent upon watching his old friend. The way his eyes followed each expression though seemed off for this Sesshoumaru. It wasn't an expression she'd ever seen before. Calculating, yes, but there was something else… Regret?

Her eyes moved back to this era's wolf demon ally. He was smiling, saying something to the young Sesshoumaru that was trying to look positively annoyed. He was failing at it, beginning to grin in response when out of no where she knew what would happen to Koga. "Sesshoumaru…" Both turned their attention to her, but to most everyone's surprise Kagome addressed the future. "Does Koga…?" Her eyes were filled with despair.

His nod was very quick and very short. The pain that struck her was staggering. Kagome cared about all life, especially lives close to her or her friends. Koga was close to his nephew and Sesshoumaru which meant this burned her soul with ferocious pain. "It's because of Naraku!"

She turned toward the wolf with a determined glint in her fiery, saddened eyes. She was going to tell him not to fight or maybe force Sesshoumaru into allowing her there when something streaked through the sky. It was dark and frightening. The skin coating muscle and bone shuddered as something seemed to crack inside of her.

"It's that miasma again…" Inuyasha growled while he took hold of Tetsuiga. Kagome felt pain slowly growing worse in her head. This wasn't good… Her body swayed as something pulsed inside of her; it was dark and scratching.

"Akin," The prince wasted no time, unlike the hanyou. His voice was stern and eyes frosty. "Take Kagome from this place."

"No…" She was going to object, tell him he wasn't allowed to do that, but there that pain shattered her again. Deep in her head the feeling was similar to a knife slicing.

Kagome never heard whether or not Akin replied, but she knew his answer for in an instant she was cradled in his demonic hold. Power erupted around her protectively as he sped away, effectively blocking the pain.

In the clearing remained four powerful sons of great and terrible lords, looking over one another with inquiry. "So, it's beginning?" Koga asked, popping his neck loudly as he readied himself.

"Seems so." The prince said quietly as he eyed the miasma that approached. "Watch yourself." He warned, eyeing the wolf from the corner of his vision.

Koga snorted. "Worried about me?" His grin matched the glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Eagerness; the older nearly scoffed at how foolish the young could be.

"Not really." The prince replied, energy crackling around his form.

"Really? I thought you were going soft on me there." With that said Koga shot like lightning through the forest, dodging each tree easily while his friend came behind him instantaneously.

Inuyasha watched them leave before he turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. The look of contempt on each others face wasn't surprising, nor the way their aura's flared. "All of this is a bit insane to me, but I have to ask," He wanted to add that he doubted it but wanted to say little to his brother. "Do you still love her?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained as they were; cold and fierce. His body didn't twitch and his scent did not change. Inuyasha continued to watch him for a moment longer, searching his form carefully for any sign of emotion. By Sesshoumaru's tall and rigid stance, the boredom in his eyes and the normal scent of his demon Inuyasha raised his head a bit before saying in a voice that was low, "I see." He took a breath and pulled Tetsuiga from its sheath, pointing the now transformed tip at its previous owners heir. "If you hurt her more than rejection takes I will kill you."

The hanyou then turned and also moved through the foliage with as much speed as he could muster, leaving Sesshoumaru standing alone in the clearing, among the path he and Kagome took so long ago.

His eyes shifted to the forest, along the footfalls Akin had taken her. His expression remained as it had been; seemingly uninterested.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Akin, take me back." Kagome said, wriggling his tight hold as he continued to follow some unknown path to an ordered destination. She glared at him when he did nothing. "I mean it! Do it now!"

"I can not do that." He never looked down, only forward and fanned his senses out as much as they would allow. Her protection was top priority but she was making that very, very difficult.

"And why not?" Her hands held fast to his breast plate, white knuckled. The displeasure that rang clear in her voice wouldn't be enough to move him.

"I was ordered to protect you, to take you far from battle." He never slowed or deviated.

"But what if they need help?" Kagome went from rage and demand to begging. The transition was so quick that he felt off balanced. "What if Lady Syoa….?"

"They will be safe." His voice was iron hard as he interrupted her. If Akin wasn't showing full respect as he normally did then he wanted the subject dropped.

Yes, he had no objection to keeping her from harms way but it would bother him just as much as it bothered her not to be there. Akin wanted to protect those he felt an attachment too just as much as she did.

So Kagome obliged; even though it was a possible way to return she didn't want to hurt him. "I just wanted to help…" She murmured softly, not hearing herself over the wind in her ears.

But he was no mortal and therefore caught the words perfectly. The sound of her wounded emotions distracted him. He slowed his steps, looking upon her. "Kagome, I would do so if it were at no risk to you but you must understand that our primary objective must be your safety."

"But why…?" Maybe she could go back after all. The hope there warned him to straighten up that sympathy. She'd use it to her advantage.

"Naraku wants you specifically." His eyes were cold again.

Kagome frowned; she was just a girl who happened to be a priestess reincarnation, granted that she could see jewel shards. Naraku had Kikyo allied to him apparently, so there bumps the shard theory. And hadn't he collected the last shard that wasn't hers

anyway? He should know the last place to go have the rest would be to her.

Akin moved swiftly across the waters surface that she saw led to a mountain. "Would you perhaps know of why, Kagome." By the sound of his voice she assumed that it bothered him. But not knowing Naraku's reasons bothered her too.

He'd tried to kill her just the other day; maybe that's all he wanted. She had to die in his eyes, but that got confusing too. Kagome felt as though she were nothing special that would warrant a death decree. She wasn't as strong as Kikyo. How could she have any affect in the final battle? "No…" She finally said, deep in thought.

Hadn't the tiger demon, Boshin, said something about her saving the Tashio family from a great darkness? Everyone kept telling her there was something either worth fighting for within her or worth killing her for. Funny thing was, she had never seen an ounce of what they thought was so amazing or terrifying.

She was a teenage girl from the future. She might not have been normal, but she was still just a teen. High school would be over soon and she'd never even had a first kiss! Thos should be the things she worried about. She shouldn't wonder why some people seemed to think her so blessing or worth dieing to kill.

Something collided with Akin's energy unexpectedly. It felt like Naraku's aura, but where did it come from?

The demon lost his hold on Kagome as he slammed into the ground. She went one direction and he went the other. Both sprawled about thirty yards from the point of impact, but only one didn't react quickly.

Akin was standing, his eyes found Kagome's form and stood before her general direction as his body electrified. The crackling sent shocks of pain into Kagome's head, waking her back up from her daze.

When she looked up she saw, through blurred vision, the dragon demon battling something white… The pelt was all too familiar. Hate raged through her like an inferno before the thought that at least Naraku was here, not battling the others calmed her. She just wished Akin wasn't fighting him too.

But boy was he giving the hanyou a hell of a time. Naraku would move and Akin would be ready, blocking any attack and running many of his own right into his putrid body. Anger ran through the air, Kagome could tell that Naraku was not prepared for this. "Damn dragon!" He shred Akin's armor, leaving a deep gash across his left shoulder. He hardly seemed to noticed, only letting a small grunt of irritation pass his lips before he shifted into his next position of attack.

"Akin!" Kagome screeched, moving forward as her body began to glow. She felt there had to be something she could do to help him, anything, but a surge of demonic power made her turn around.

It was an incarnation with its claws extended for her heart. Kagome took a step back as her hands spread before her. Yet when the purity in her body tried to spill forth the pain in her head intensified so much so that everything seemed to short circuit. Her body just failed her.

With a strange, speedy relization, Kagome realized that this may be her death. He was moving so quickly that there couldn't be but a second left.

"Kagome, to the ground!"

She hit the deck, so to speak. Sesshoumaru's whip collided with the incarnations body and tore him into pieces. Everything cracked all around her like exploded fire. And a chill ran down her frame. She could feel her life prolonged but also the demons disappear. It was all because he came, because Sesshoumaru saved her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed around the clearing as the pieces twitched, trying to relocate and reform. "Come." He said, lifting her into his arms before calling to the guard. "Akin, I will return shortly." The promise was iron.

"Go now!" The demon called, lashing out again as Naraku sped toward him, trying to get to Kagome. Those red eyes had haunted her nightmares for a long time, but the crazed look in them promised to do so for eternity.

Soon they were flying through the trees faster than she could breathe. Again the youth forgot about her breathing, but she wasn't upset. She supposed it was in fear of her dieing. "Did Akin not sense Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked, his concerned eyes remaining on the path.

But at her tapping on his shoulder he seemed to register she couldn't much talk. "My apologies." He said quickly, slowing to a halt immediately.

They couldn't even hear Akin fighting any longer, which to her meant that perhaps they were safer than she'd expect. But, she always felt safe with Sesshoumaru so now she may be in no danger at all. "Kagome?" He asked, stepping toward her slowly.

She held up her hand as she continued to take breaths. She needed just a moment longer. When he ran what little air she did get was freezing so her lungs burned a little. Luckily she didn't have to worry about even this Sesshoumaru becoming impatient, no matter how young he was.

"I didn't even feel it. One minute nothing was around and the next it was like being hit by a train…" She didn't comment on the look he gave her. A train? What was that? "But then you showed up…" She was so happy he did too.

He smiled a little which relieved her for a moment when something seemed to scream at her. "Not his smile." The thought set her off balance. Something was… wrong…. But what was it?

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" She asked as she instinctively stepped back.

"I'm well." He answered, the smile slowly disappearing. "Why do you ask?" He took a step forward.

That was not something Sesshoumaru would do. She was uncomfortable and had known him long enough to say that if he knew she was he wouldn't approach. He'd have either stepped back or stayed as he had been. "I don't know… No one was hurt before you left them to help me?"

Again he smiled a smile that wasn't right. "Of course not." He said, still coming toward her. Kagome's head was screaming just as loudly as her heart. She needed to get out of there and find her Sesshoumaru. "You seem unwell, shall I take you to a healer?"

Kagome shook her head, something nauseating her as he approached. "No, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Her back planted against a tree, the bark warm and soothing as her miko powers reached out for any kind of help.

Suddenly his face was mere millimeters from hers. "I can help you with that."

Kagome screeched, power flying through her body fast enough for the block from earlier not to surface. The purity that swept from her palms thrust Sesshoumaru back and the red eyes showed her the true colors. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried out, pushing off of the tree and running.

She couldn't beat Naraku, not by herself. She had to run, to find something to help as the pain increased in her head. It was almost crippling. "Running?" He suddenly whispered, still appearing to be Sesshoumaru with red eyes, but this time he looked like the older.

She dodged his attack, an all to familiar acidulous whip. "You know he doesn't love you, do you not?"

Kagome was nearly brought down by a much more horrible pain. The fear of rejection was all too consuming. Her feet failed her and her knee's crashed into the forest floor. "Die with that knowledge."

She closed her eyes tightly, tears dropped to the ground. "Sesshoumaru…" Her mind betrayed her, whispering with both heartache and love.

"With what knowledge?" His baritone voice and Naraku's screams that pierced the air surprised her to no end. Kagome rolled to look upon his face but found him standing before her. One arm, the only, dripping with acid.

"You bastard…" Naraku's eyes became dangerously enraged. This was his chance to rid himself of the girl, the only one now who could purify the jewel.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "The implication is not well suited." They rushed each other then, moving so fast Kagome could hardly see any movement.

"Where did all of this strength come from, all of this power?" Naraku asked in a snarling smile as he glanced at Kagome.

"Irritation at your living." The hanyou was thrown back, but for a sickening thud behind him, the sound of flesh being forced into by an object, did Sesshoumaru whirl.

Kikyo stood atop a hill, her bow string still vibrating as she glared heatedly. Kagome seemed confused, touching the arrow in her back. She coughed, looking even more befuddled as the blood ran down her chin. "Now she dies." Naraku whispered, disappearing along with Kikyo.

* * *

This was amazingly hard to write... But I still love the story so I did.

I just want to get to the love! Like... really bad. TT


	12. Chapter 12

Their presence was hardly missed, not even thought of as Sesshoumaru approached the dieing miko. Her body quivered softly, only small tremors every few seconds. Blood ran across the ground in a puddle of crimson liquid, alerting every predator to weakness. The sight of her immense power reduced to mere breaths was irritating.

Sesshoumaru's eyes showed nothing but only a vague sense of acceptance. No surprise, no pain, no love. Kagome was suddenly choking on more than blood. "Do I die…?" She whispered, the pain in her voice thick. It would make sense if she did; that would be why he did not lover her in the future. Maybe it was even why he hated humans and swore they were weak. Sesshoumaru could have felt something for her in the past but it might have died with her; he probably resented her now.

He nodded, those molten eyes still showing little to nothing. But then his fingers fluttered across her face as lightly as a butterfly's wings. "It will not be long now." He promised, watching her blue eyes carefully, too see what she would think through them.

That was the answer then.

Kagome didn't care if the Sesshoumaru she was alone with right now didn't love her, or want her. As long as he was with her in her last moments everything would be alright. "Does it hurt? You know, dieing?" Kagome's voice was trembling and hard to make out around the blood. She wasn't really afraid of that… She was afraid of forever believing he didn't love her. She didn't want an eternity to think of it.

Sesshoumaru always knew her well enough to decipher the deeper question. "You will know everything when you die. All reasons for anything will help you survive in the afterlife, which will be a peaceful existence."

Kagome believed him. "Even your reasons?" She asked, not able to hide the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"It will be as an open book." Though there was still little to nothing emotional in his face something struck her from the sound of his voice. It was… sort of gentle, like passing a babe into sleep. Kagome sighed softly, she was actually kind of tired.

Her eyes fluttered before darkness took her, all fear, pain and wonder leaving her physical form.

Sesshoumaru watched her body for a long moment; he'd seen death and caused it many times before but it never ceased to interest him. The energy that left the bodies always said something about the person who lived; Kagome's said that she was strong and very confused. Yet the very end, the very tip felt like absolute joy.

When one dies the cares of their life are normally removed and even though she would not know all that everyone she loved had thought or what they really felt just yet she would see how their life would end first. More than likely all of her friends had wonderful lives to live and Naraku would die.

It'd be even better if he died by his hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The miasma was thick in the air, but being demons, Sesshoumaru and Koga, had no trouble finding their way through it or continuing to breath. "Where do you think he went?" Koga shouted near by.

"I am unsure." Sesshoumaru answered, senses fully alert. "I believe perhaps his flesh body is the miasma, that he is an unusual demon." At his estimation the swarm seemed to rumble, with possible laughter.

A pulse seemed to still within Sesshoumaru, surprising him. He even felt cold sweep over his body in a nauseating sort of way. He even seemed to loose his sense of balance with never happened during battle unless he were severely injured.

Koga skid to a halt, just as Sesshoumaru did. He had some trouble seeing his friend but could at least tell he was there. "Something wrong?" For Sesshoumaru to just stop in the middle of a fight there had to be, so all seriousness was up front in his tone.

"I feel as though there is something missing." The prince mutter and Koga barely caught it.

"Like what?" He asked, still spanning his aura around. It wouldn't do to be caught completely off guard.

"I just feel as if something has left… A very important something." Koga watched Sesshoumaru with worry; his friend seemed completely out of it and his power was decreasing dramatically, as though a part of him were dieing.

"Heads up!" Inuyasha shouted exhaustedly as the miasma began to formulate into a figure again. It was tall and thick with muscle, just as before with a purplish hue on its skin.

Sesshoumaru was not impressed. "You can't defeat me." The nameless demon said with a smile. "If you could have you would have done so already, submit to death."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, his energy crackling unequally. A wicked grin came across the smoky bodies face. "Because someone already has."

Both Koga and Inuyasha glanced with surprise as Sesshoumaru's power completely flat lined and his eyes glossed over. He blinked three times, very quickly, after a moment before his eyes reddened. A mighty torrent of energy shot through him, so much so that within the clearing sand flew up around his body.

He'd known someone had gone, that someone had died. And the feeling that accosted him was unlike any other possibility. Naraku must have gotten around Akin somehow, around all of them. He must have gotten to his goal and taken Kagome's life.

Unacceptable.

"Sesshoumaru, what's up?" Koga asked in surprise and confusion.

"Kagome." His power seemed to rise another level, along with his fury. "Kagome." He hissed again as hate consumed him.

Inuyasha was more in shock than anything else, not moving for a long moment. It was part of being human. A demon understands that when one is dead that they are just that within a very second of hearing the news. A human will be in shock for several days to even a year.

Koga stepped away from Sesshoumaru, just as the being before them did. He wasn't so sure he could be killed anymore. Who would be, when even the blue in Sesshoumaru's eyes disappeared and all there was to be seen was a crimson wall.

Koga leapt back to Inuyasha, pulling on his arm. "We have to go." His voice was full of authority. "He's about to blow sky high and we'll go onto hell with that thing there."

But before they could move Sesshoumaru's fury cracked and shout out like a shock wave.

Lucky for Koga and Inuyasha, Tetsuiga could bring forth a very, very powerful barrier.

Even after he was dead and that fight was over Sesshoumaru's body still exerted its energy.

The very air was electrified as his blood ran furiously through out his body. He vowed to himself that he would kill Naraku and show him zero mercy. He swore that when he did kill him it would be slow and painful for taking away her life; something so pure and rare had to be avenged.

Through the trees Sesshoumaru's future self came, surveying the damage around the once wooded area. Kagome lay limp in his arms and pale as snow. Almost all of her blood had left her body when he tore the arrow from her back. "Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled. When he seen Kagome's body he seemed to realize entirely that she was gone and regained some of his old behavior.

The younger turned his red eyes to her body, only hers. Slowly he calmed, ever so slowly as the scent of her dried blood filled the clearing along with the feel of death. "That sword…" He said with heated eyes, not looking at who he would become. His eyes still were for her only. "You could have revived her with it."

"I can not bring one who has once died back to the living." Sesshoumaru said flatly, setting her on the ground gently.

"But she hasn't died before this!" Inuyasha growled; angry again now that he found his voice. "I knew you didn't care… but for you to be like this…" The disgust in his voice was not hidden.

"The sword did not pulse." His eyes were colder than a moment ago and Inuyasha felt himself step backward. "Did she not have her soul once taken by a witch of some sort? One must die in order to have a soul removed or else they die when it is. Either instance brings death upon the fallen soul so therefore she could not be revived by my hand."

Standing away from her the dog demon turned from his younger self, Inuyasha and Koga. "Go and speak with father."

"What can the old man do?" Inuyasha snarled skeptically but his brother simply continued to walk away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syoa turned to her mate with troubled eyes. "It has been nearly an hour since the half breed's presence left your lands; do you think Sesshoumaru or some other is injured?" Worry, as all mothers do, rang through her every word.

But Inu-no-Tashio could not comfort his mate this time, no matter how he wished to. The feeling in the air was wrong, as though someone had died. "I am afraid, my love, that it is far more grave."

"Sesshoumaru…?" She questioned, heart in her throat. Yes, she knew that her son had come from the future but what if time could be changed…? If Kagome's appearance and the bringing of Naraku changed one small thing then could he not be dead?

"No." There was a faint presence indicating that he still walked among the living, but something very key in the battle with this Naraku was silent. "I sense purity no longer." The white flame that her body shot off had been completely smothered.

His mate didn't breathe, her body stilling so much so that one would think she had died. That could be taken as truth for when the thought even reached her, such pain tore away a piece of herself. Kagome was an amazing young woman. To be human and accept demons as she did was unheard of. To interest Sesshoumaru in such a way wasn't thought possible previously and was found to strengthen him. But, now she was no more.

Would her death be what changed him in the future?

"Do you sense the oncoming presence?" Boshin stepped forward, his red eyes narrowing. "It is as though the dead walks."

Inu-no-Tashio closed his eyes for a moment. Sesshoumaru would change detrimentally if something could not be done to bring Kagome from the dead; but how could he do anything? Bringing life from the deceased was impossible.

Boshin closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts to a center. "My Lord, may I suggest something?"

Syoa turned to her husband, gaze pleading. Inu-no-Tashio hardly tolerated the youkai after he had attacked Kagome. But to not hear his thoughts, one who sees the future, would be catastrophic. If there was anything they could do he would be the one to know. Her mate had to listen.

Silence deafened the immediate area.

"My Lord," The demon bowed, forehead even touching the dirt at his masters feet. "I can explain a way to revive the miko."

There was a moment longer that Inu-no-Tashio remained silent, contemplative. He wasn't biased to the information, only feeling the aura about Boshin. It was strangely stressed. "What else have you seen?"

Boshin grit his teeth, the vision reoccurring uncomfortably. "Tashio households will fall without her."

"How so?" He asked, nothing revealed in his voice; something Sesshoumaru had learned from him. That's not to say that the demon lord was not unpleasantly surprised, because he very much was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are you taking her?" Inuyasha snarled as Sesshoumaru began walking away, just as the older did moments before. The hanyou gained no reply. "I asked you a question damn it!" Inuyasha came up quickly behind him; Koga hadn't a chance to say anything, to warn the stupid mutt.

Sesshoumaru turned, his eyes blazing with no effort to conceal his energy as it stormed through the roof.

"To. My. Father." Every word was enunciated carefully, so the hanyou would miss nothing. "Remove yourself, miserable wretch." The snarl wasn't pleasant, which was Sesshoumaru's intention. Thankfully he gained the desired reaction.

Koga grinned a little, even in this despairing moment. To be so sure of himself but nearly fall on his ass must have been a first for Inuyasha. It was even more amazing that the boy had little to say, other than the sputtering shock. Who'd have thought him capable of being speechless?

Even as the demon lord's son turned abruptly, stomping away quietly, Inuyasha couldn't manage anything. Did his brother love her or not? The future self seemed incapable of it, but for Sesshoumaru to obviously feel this strongly about Kagome now made any other option seem impossible.

He still had to love her, there was no other way to consider it. It just seemed so impossible. Why would you try to kill someone you loved; or even hurt them for that matter? Where was the sense in it?

* * *

Sorry this is short I've had a big project that just got turned in like… yesterday? No the day before! A big project on Beowulf.

I don't know where my mind is lately, my days are so screwed up. TT I'm tired and this is a four day weekend, so I promise to update again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon… Yeah, soon was a while ago huh? Sorry guys; you must hate me but this change... It was interesting and I wanted to find out first from a friend how to go about it. You'll see what I mean so read on!

* * *

It'd been nearly an hour since Sesshoumaru reached the Tashio house and his father still had no decision when it related to the miko. Her cold, pale body lay at his feet, black hair splayed out around her pale face, fanning across the quilt his mother laid down. The beauty of her mortal body had not left, even though she was in deaths hold, and her pain had not left either. Her pain, the sadness she felt in the past and the confusion, the fear had all spilled into his silent, numb form.

"My Lord." Akin called quietly from the door where he sat, injuries still unattended in his concern for the miko's soul. "Is there not that we can do?" Clear hate for his weakness rang in his voice, battled in his eyes as he watched her seemingly sleeping body. Naraku had gotten the best of them all and it was unacceptable.

Inu-no-Tashio turned his eyes too his warrior for a moment, their depths deep with sadness. Boshin grit his teeth, glaring daggers at the floor. There was a way, Inu-no-Tashio had been told the way but he feared so much that it would fail that he had not said a word of the idea. But, wasn't it Sesshoumaru's right to decide for himself?

As Boshin turned those anger filled eyes to the demon lord's son all rage vanished instantaneously. He looked, even felt, dead. There was no spark in his aura as there normally was, little movement of his chest as he stood so still and quiet above her from. Yes, Sesshoumaru should have a choice, should he not?

"My Lord, as I had spoken of earlier, perhaps we should…" The glare and sudden crackling of energy from the head of the Tashio household silenced Boshin immediately, but he had said enough to at least gain the person's ears who may make all the difference.

Inuyasha stood away from the wall, his eyes burning with the intensity of his curiosity and anger. Why hadn't his father said anything about this? "What's he talking about?"

Sango's head lifted from her knees and Miroku let his arm gently drop from her as he stood.

Everyone's eyes bore onto his frame and though he did not retreat from their frigid gazes the demon lord did feel the hostility uncomfortably, truly from one person.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father as though he had not much else too loose, and therefore the idea of maybe attacking him wasn't exactly unappealing. So with great difficulty his father barely managed not to snarl at him. Though he was in love with the miko, there was still not enough reason to look at one's father in such a manner. "Father…" Sesshoumaru murmured low and dangerously.

Before Inu-no-Tashio could say anything his mate's fingers ran against the stripes of his wrist. "Tell them." She hissed, her glare the most impressive in the room.

He sighed, the one woman he feared would get to him, he knew it. But how could he tell his son something that would surely kill him, knowing Sesshoumaru would try. "And what if the future is changeable?" He asked her, only looking at her as he spoke of seeing his son's elder self.

"What if it is not?" She asked vehemently. What if Sesshoumaru would live through this and make it to be the Sesshoumaru she had seen? Anything, even that cold exterior, was much better than his death and the miko remaining in its grasp. The world needed her purity, there was no way around it.

"I do not know what either of you mean," Sesshoumaru said in a detached voice, his eyes void of much else other than irritation. "And I could care not. You **will** tell me how to save Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's fathers eyes narrowed; his boy was becoming a little daring. He wouldn't tolerate the attitude much longer. "Please," Shippo called from his spot near Kagome, green eyes constantly shedding tears. They had been since he seen her body. "Tell us how…"

Syoa glanced at her mate before looking to Boshin. The soldier looked positively demented, even for a youkai and she worried that he would get himself killed if he did not control that energy soon. He really was a wonderful demon; it would be a great loss to the clan if he was killed for insubordination.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed angrily, red tinting them. "If you refuse to say, I will find my own way." He turned on heel and began to stalk from the room. His energy cracked against the small walls as he barely contained himself.

"No!" Boshin erupted, eyes slightly blank. "You will surely die, never returning if you follow a lead North that soon you will hear; you must not travel toward the high mountains."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, his eyes almost entirely red now as he was at the door. If he didn't transform soon he knew he would loose himself to the anger and be worse than a giant demon, but one wreaking havoc that his father may have to kill.

"Sesshoumaru!" His mother surged forward, releasing her husbands wrist. "You must die in order to save her, but when you do, think only of Kagome and do so in the temple of the priestess moon. If you die at any other place you will be lost to the afterlife and never be guided to her resting soul."

"Syoa!" Inu-no-Tashio hissed from where he stood.

She continued. "You will return to the living if you are strong enough, if the peace of the afterlife does not tempt you."

His eyes only kept a pink hue as he turned to her, looking over Kagome's body for but a moment. "Thank you." With that, he disappeared into the wilderness, flying at a speed even his father would have envied.

Kagome's face, her eyes and wavy black hair stayed at the forefront of his mind's eye. Her smile, so beautiful and inviting assaulted him in a comforting way, knowing soon enough he would see it and hear her laugh. The strength that her soul held captured his own and lifted it higher. He would see her again, he would see her once more.

Animals only moved after, long after, he had raced by, not even sensing his approach while he ghosted along uneven paths, soon finding him self leaping over boulders and slicing through the falls of water. Up through the mountain's path, passing a few humans who jumped in confusion at the sudden wind billowing by them, and to the stone stairway. What would take hours walking took him nearly thirty seconds in his urgency, where the light of the moon blinded him so suddenly that it forced him to stop.

There, against the courtyard surrounding the well cared for temple of the moon priestess, leaked streams of moonlight, dancing sweetly. The scent of white cherry blossoms filled the air, touched him deeply in the furthest reaches of his soul, idly reminding him of Kagome. The silence that penetrated the air was strange for a mortal to live here; but in the six hundred years that had lapsed since he had first seen this temple he supposed there had never been any noise what so ever.

His father had taken him on a journey once and told him of a priestess that was allied to the wolf and Inu clans who danced in the moons light. When Sesshoumaru's curiosity got the better of him as the story unfolded, his father took him to see her, this dancing priestess.

Her long black hair, filled with jewels that sparkled like stars and eyes of silver had surprised him as she flowed about in the light of the full moon. Graceful steps, so unlikely for a human, and powerful aura left him breathless. Pale skin reflected the moons beams as it caressed her and made her glow as a God perhaps would.

He blinked away the memory and walked along the stone path, approaching the wooded place of worship. As he reached out his hand the door unexpectedly opened and a gasp slid through his parted lips.

She was the same; immortally beautiful and nearly as tall as he was. Knowing, silver eyes, like the moon watched him quietly. "Sesshoumaru, son of Lord Inu-no-Tashio, you are to commit a very dangerous journey. If your heart is not of impressive strength you will not return to the realm in which one lives." Her voice was a soft melody, something he had never heard before. When she had spoken to his father he assumed she had no voice and his father read her lips; but perhaps he was incorrect. One may only hear what she wants you to hear. "Do you accept this challenge still?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I knew the risks when I approached you; I would not have came if I were not willing to accept the consequences."

Her smile was breathtaking. "I knew you would." She bowed her head to him as she stepped aside, he black hair with those strange sparkling jewels shifting over her shoulder a slight.

The room, once he stepped inside, smelled of burning incents and picked blossoms. He did not detect the remains of food or even tea that most mortals may consume. But he hardly concentrated on the fact, only walked to a stone table that lay beneath the moons glow, falling gently in through a sky light cut into the roof. The shape was of a crescent, like his own.

Everything here was either a silver hue or white. It wasn't surprising seeing as her life revolved around the moon. "Lie there Sesshoumaru." He glanced at her but did as was told. Anything for Kagome, that's what he would do. "It will not be painful." She promised as she approached his nearly motionless form, aside from his breathing.

Those hands that appeared so fragile reached across the expanse of his armor-less chest. She looked at him once more from beneath black lashes with a flicker of something he could not define. Hope? Before he could wonder fully the air in his lungs disappeared and there was a dull sense of everything ending, nothingness.

All was dark before his last thought was of Kagome, the image of her laughing swimming there in his head. Even that dulled away into nothingness soon enough.

Eternity seemed to pass without thought, worry or fear, before something luminous appeared in the horizon and Sesshoumaru automatically held his hand out toward it. Everything caught up to him; a whole scene of beautiful gold stood before him. A field of it, tree bark and leaves different shades and tints of the color. Even the small river, glistening in an impossible manor, was golden.

"Sesshoumaru?" His breath caught in his throat while the voice behind him snaked through him as a voice never had before, not even _hers_ when he lived.

He turned, looking into the still blue eyes that Kagome held. Her wavy black hair was tinted with auburn and her skin too, but thankfully her eyes were entirely hers. She was smiling, looking relieved. "I was waiting for you."

He glanced at the book in her hand as he heard it shut before looking back at her. "Waiting…?" Confusion lit his features and she laughed. The sound sent absolute joy reeling through him.

"Uh-huh; I saw it… After I died… I saw everything that was going to happen but I can't really remember any of that right now… I just really remember you showing up in this place with me, so I've waited." She reached out and touched his hand lightly; her happiness and satisfaction ran through him wildly. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Yes." He agreed with a sigh, pulling her into his arms. Everything, absolutely everything here was now so beautiful. His life before didn't matter now, they were together, they could be happy here in this place of eternity. Nothing else mattered now.

Kagome sighed as well, fitting comfortably into his hold and dropping her book as she closed her eyes against the silk of his kimono. She'd thought of no one other than Sesshoumaru, he was all that mattered and now that she had him she felt free.

True freedom, she thought, had been unattainable, never to be seen, never to be touched. But here it was, right in her arms, nestled close and warm. "How did it happen…?" She asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"How did what happen?" His lids were shut as well while he held her carefully and closely.

"How did you die? It didn't hurt did it?" There was a moment where she tensed, praying silently to herself that it hadn't hurt. It hadn't very much for her, but it may have been different for him.

"No, there was no pain." He whispered against her ebony hair with a smile. The concern she felt for him was comforting yet uncalled for. Even if there had been some sort of torture involved it was worth being with her now. "I went from my parents home to the Priestess of the Moon's temple, searching for some way to perhaps revive you." His lips lightly pressed against her hair. "I don't think that's necessary now, you're happy here and I am happy with you, no matter where so long as we are together."

Kagome stepped back from his hold, which relinquished gently in concern. Her eyes searched his amber for a moment, brow deep in concentration. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, just a whisper as he stared down into depths of blue.

"So if I don't go back, it'd be like you committing suicide?" The way that sounded on her lips hurt her more than the question had in her mind.

"I wouldn't say so." He answered automatically, cocking his head to the side in a very animal like gesture. How could this be Hell? Killing yourself took you there, correct?

"But you are giving up on life for me aren't you?" Kagome grew slightly more disturbed each second. The thought of him missing anything was horrible. He shouldn't give up, he shouldn't quit.

He didn't want to admit to that in the way she stated it. Sesshoumaru stepped slightly away from her, though his arms still held hers. "I… suppose." There was no other way to answer it without lying.

"Sesshoumaru…" Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she touched his face gently with the tips of her fingers. How could she just allow him to do that…? "You can't, you have to live…" The tears spilt over her eyes. "Is there any way that you can return?"

His lips brushed away the wetness against her cheeks, the taste of salt lingering on them. "Of course, the Priestess said I may return if I were strong enough." He smiled encouragingly. "But if you are happier here, I would not tear you from this place."

Kagome closed her eyes; his unselfishness belittled her. How could he love so much when she was so weak? "No." She said, fighting the fear that crept through her at the aspect of living again. A strange reaction, she new it was, but there was something that made her nervous… Was it that she felt her purity wouldn't be enough to save those she loved? "No," she said again, more clearly. "You have to go back and if you won't leave without me, then I will come with you."

"Kagome…" His eyes looked pained, she feared having said something that may have hurt him. "Are you certain? I want you happy."

She sighed, a small laugh escaping. "Live." She whispered, leaning up to his face. Her breath fanned gently over his lips, intoxicating him. "Live for me." She sounded pleading before she placed a soft, warm kiss against his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha stalked around outside of Kagome's room, her dead body making him uncomfortable. "What the Hell is taking him so long?" He snarled, glaring into the darkness as he waiting for Sesshoumaru to reappear. It'd been nearly four hours and his stupid half brother had yet to make a reappearance.

Did he decide not to save her, or just to stay dead? If the second, that was no problem. He just needed to force Kagome back first. If it were the prior, they'd have some problems. Just the thought of him running off and leaving her for dead sent his blood boiling.

"Inuyasha," Akin called in annoyance while a healer worked over him fluidly. "Calm yourself, or else I'll be forced to do so for you."

"What the Hell you just say?" Inuyasha snarled, touching Tetsuiga's hilt. The nerve of that youkai, threatening him like that. Wasn't he supposed to be worried about Kagome too?

"I did not mutter half breed." Akin's voice deepened dangerously, daring Inuyasha to say more.

"Silence." Syoa demanded, glaring from within the room out toward the guard placed for Kagome and at Inuyasha.

"Forgive me, my Lady." Akin bowed his head, wincing as something stung. Inuyasha snorted, stomping around in his track once more.

It took everything the western lady could muster not to throttle the hanyou where he stood. His nerve, wherever he got it from, was shocking. Clearly he needed to be taught some sort of manners.

Any consideration of that, any real thought on the issue, flew away in an instant as the strangest feeling of electricity came from the sky and down into the room. It swept like a soft breeze of wind, instantly easing all of their hearts.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered, staring at Kagome's body where a glow began to shimmer across her pale skin.

"It's her." He replied just as softly, staring in surprise at the form of his friend. Her hair and clothes seemed to sway with the force of her deft soul for a moment, and the air smelled of life. He'd never sensed something so clearly before; truly it was magic or something higher.

Inuyasha leapt up into the room and Akin pushed the healer away to approach Kagome's lit form. Syoa gripped her mate's kimono, heart beginning to pound as she waited for the sound of breathing or the mortal's own heart beat.

Moments passed like eons of time as everyone held their breath and Shippo's eyes filled with tears of fear. Kagome… would she ever wake? The question echoed in each mind continuously, endlessly.

And then there was a dull thud, followed by a wild gasp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as his breath suddenly flew back to him in a wild fury. The night was beginning to disappear from overhead, light hues of purple and pink shadowing the sky. It took him a long moment to realize where he was and where he had been, which was entirely fuzzy.

He remembered gold, so much gold and Kagome's arms…

"Sesshoumaru?" He flew into a crouch above the white table, half expecting to see Kagome and half expecting the priestess. She smiled gently at him. "She lives." Her silver eyes shown absolute… gratitude. "Go to her and return someday, in the future perhaps."

He swallowed, still mesmerized by her inhuman like beauty and the mystery of her suffocated him again. What was she? "You will know in time." She answered, bowing to him.

The thought of asking for further information occurred to him, as did the thought that something was very, very wrong in this picture. So many minuet little, unimportant and yet detrimental things popped into his mind. But the only thing that stayed there was Kagome.

He'd never flown so fast.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy it, sorry it was late.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, here's another chapter.

* * *

Kagome shuddered against the strange, cold feeling her body left her with. The stiffness in her joints and the way her lungs and heart protested against any movement was almost terrifying. It was like being dead or near it, and the vague sense of familiarity with the subject didn't help matters at all, only made her panic more as memories remained incoherent, like her thoughts. "Kagome!" Shippo called frightfully as tears streamed down Kagome's face and her back arched.

The smells, the sounds, the sights were all so much and all wrong. Where was… there was something amiss. How had this all happened? When did she… where was she…? And this pain, where did this horrid pain come from? Running down her spine, through her skull, into her lungs and beating heart… It was too much pressure waiting to burst.

"Husband, what's wrong with her?" Syoa whispered anxiously, her violet eyes following ever shiver that ran through Kagome's pale body.

"The dead, if they have been for too long a period, will be confused and hurt once returning to the living." There was a tenseness to his face, as though her pain could have been his.

"Will she be alright?" Miroku asked, not looking from the girls body. Sango was rigid in his hold, shuddering at any small noise her friend made.

No one answered his question, only stared on as the gasping slowed somewhat. But if anyone were to be said as most anxious, the title then would belong to Inuyasha. His inhuman, muddled demonic eyes never left her face, her own blue grey eyes. She was in so much pain, probably horribly terrified and cold.

But she was alive.

The thought didn't put him at ease. If it were so painful to return to the realm of the living, what was so worth returning for? He swallowed hard, automatically, as the thought that this love that would have brought her back wasn't exactly directed toward him. Why should that hurt so much? Hadn't he already agreed to go onto Hell with Kikyo? How could when there was so much reason to stay? Kagome needed someone to look after her and if that bastard brother of his didn't love her in the future, which he was almost certain of, that person would have to be him.

Her body shuddered once more before stilling abruptly, head lolling to the side. Sango gripped tightly to Miroku as shock grew on both of their faces. The demon slayer's fists were white knuckled with fear, but Akin sighed. "Her heart beats humans, calm yourselves."

Shippo turned to Sango excitedly, crying in pure joy. Kagome was alive, she was going to stay with him for as long as her mortal body could allow. The happiness quickly moved around the room in a flurry and Akin returned to his resting place, laying his weary body down slowly.

The healer muttered something about over protectiveness and started fussing over worthless mortals. He smiled a little, knowing that to someone who had little contact with the miko it would appear exactly as foolish as the times were prone to see a relationship of whatever kind between demons and humans. But she was a stunning creature, even to be a mortal, and had quite the spirit about her. Akin really enjoyed that the most.

Syoa's eyes brightened and she gripped her husbands arm just a tad tighter. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered, but before his name was finished rolling from her lips there he stood. No other mattered as he slid past Inuyasha, looking only at Kagome's sleeping form and listening to the strong, healthy beat of her heart. Color was returning to her checks ever so slowly as the once still blood, however much she'd had left, began pumping again.

Shippo made sure not to stay too close to Kagome as he watched the young demon who was completely enraptured by her very life. The love emanating off of his form, from his eyes, surprised quite a few people.

Yes, they knew he loved her, but they didn't realize how much. But his mother had known and her pride in him grew substantially.

Bending to one knee, slowly, Sesshoumaru reached out his clawed hand to Kagome's face, running over her cheek with a feather light touch. Inuyasha tensed but remained firm, watching the pair but noticing the way his father glared at him from his peripheral. Something in that stare made him still, cooling his slowly heating blood..

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered, needing for some odd reason to see her eyes. A vision of gold flashed within his mind, some distant memory… But it was gone instantly. "Kagome." His voice was softer, if possible, the second time he spoke.

"Mm." She murmured, twitching a slight. The sound of silk… Deep silk. Her eyes fluttered, wanting to find the owner of that soft and strong voice. "Sesshoumaru?" She croaked uncertainly as she cracked open one eye, squinting against the brightness his pale features offered.

The hopefulness in her surprisingly rough voice pleased him. "Yes." He answered, a sigh escaping from between his lips.

Her eyes were moist, but the beautiful blue he'd been waiting too find since he had awoken. Even if they were scrunched nearly to a close, the sight was just as relieving to him as it was everyone else in the room. "What… happened…?" She murmured hoarsely, knowing that she shouldn't be laying wherever it was.

The softness in his amber eyes, the very warmth, cooled with a frosty quickness that she didn't expect. The tightening of his jaw and the narrowing of his eyes indicated that he would much rather not say. In fact, it wouldn't be said by him. How do you tell someone that they died and were now amongst the living again, especially when you loved that person dearly? He wasn't with the answer.

Her eyes opened a little wider and she finally noticed the other faces in the room with her, staring in mixtures of awe, relief, happiness and pain. Shippo was with Sango and Miroku, Kilala closest to his side while the Lord and Lady of the castle stood a little above her head. She saw (future seeing demon) off to the side which surprised her but missed Akin entirely, seeing as Inuyasha stood five foot away from her feet. She stared at his tortured expression in surprise, finally struggling to sit upright.

If everyone here was gathered as they were and Inuyasha watched her as he did then something went terribly wrong. Shouldn't she remember what that was? "Sesshoumaru…" She murmured, blue grey eyes filled with uncertainty. "Please tell me what happened." Her tone grew far quieter toward the end of her sentence, fear lacing the air.

"How much do you remember?" He was nearly as quiet as she was, weighing what he would say depending on her reply carefully. It was to be wondered if she could handle the truth.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, so as too step back and look at her life. "I remember our discussion…" A blush rose as his words whispered in her ear, reminding her of his undying love. She continued quickly. "…And there was something with Kikyo…" A very bad something with Kikyo. Black miasma, a false Sesshoumaru and an arrow…

Pain shot through her back and the echo of a dull thud.

She stilled so suddenly, not even breathing after a strangled gasp, that Inuyasha stepped forward absentmindedly. "Kagome…?" He whispered, clearly not understanding the sudden dead look in her eyes.

"I… I died." It wasn't a question, she knew she'd passed on to the afterlife, she just couldn't remember it. Fingers, feather light, reminded her of just before she'd passed. Sesshoumaru, just as his older self, ran his clawed hand across her cheek as gently as he could and the blurred vision of his face grew clear as she concentrated on him again.

"Yes." He answered, a bottomless sadness shadowing his amber gaze. "But you are here now and that is all that matters."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koga watched the sky in deep contemplation. His greatest concern at the moment was this Narkau who thought he could take everything for himself, but after the hanyou was dead… what? He'd been hassled up and down by his elders about mating, finding someone who meant so much that he was willing to be with them. But he couldn't just choose a random person and he certainly wouldn't find his mate tomorrow. He had to find a mate worth dieing for, better yet, worth living for.

Yet they expected everything of him right away, right now. It was too soon, too much pressure and too little means by which to pick the right female. Sure, some of the girls he'd met were great. Fast, strong and a lot of fun but he was looking for something deeper. He wanted to find a sedate mate, one that could cool his flammable personality. What if she didn't exist though? What if he had another purpose, more than creating an heir.

Koga chuckled lightly. Perhaps he was over thinking things. He had ample time to consider and weigh options. It wasn't like he would be going anywhere soon, not like he'd die.

Something shivered up his spine, ultimately disagreeing with him as he recalled something from the future Sesshoumaru's countenance. He seemed… regretful when looking at Koga. Almost as though he remembered something he should have done or said.

But if he had died, why wouldn't Sesshoumaru say? It was unlike the demon not to care unless somehow their friendship ends. He seriously doubted that from the stoic demons strangely remorseful eyes.

Oh well, what was the point in thinking of everything that could possibly ruin his mood? Turning in the direction of the Tashio household a small smile tugged at his face. Kagome was alive again, he could sense it by Sesshoumaru's now joyful aura.

He hadn't wanted to be there for the revival, only because certain things like near touches of souls or death made him uncomfortable, but now that all was well there was no point in not bugging his child hood friend. And how could he pass up the chance to make the miko blush?

Simple, he couldn't.

With resolve dust flew behind his fast churning legs, remembering their destination with practiced ease. He'd been down this path so many times with Sesshoumaru, chasing birds or other such things for hours on end. They'd traveled over all of his fathers lands actually, not normally approaching his own wolf tribes. Sesshoumaru's mother had always been protective of the little brat. There again, she couldn't have anymore children so the fear of loosing her only could be understandable.

Still, if he had a chance, he'd have to push the dog down that waterfall. It would be hilarious to see that white, puffy cloud like tail soaked completely. Grinning wickedly, he stepped into the castle boundaries.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Needless to say it had been a very tiring experience for Kagome, what with learning you died and are now alive, that Naraku will return for you as soon as he realizes you've returned from the dead and wondering what's pushing Kikyo too the dark side. So it wasn't a surprise to Sesshoumaru or anyone else in the room that the priestess clunked out pretty quickly after she'd woken from a more permanent slumber.

He'd said that he would stay with her, wanting to be near the women who'd stolen his heart. Of course Inuyasha was just all for it, you could clearly see his agreement in the speed with which he drew Tetsuiga.

In the end though it was perfectly useless for anyone to entertain irritation with the half breed seeing as he was sat from the sleeping girl that Sesshoumaru's eyes now watched. A small smirk tugged at the memory of his face implanting in the wood, leaving a dent in the flooring. Life without Kagome would have been beyond boring; he was overjoyed that she returned. But, what to do now?

Track down and skin Naraku alive obviously. Other than that though, what would happen? Kagome would leave to return with her friends he assumed. Even though they would meet again, what for her would be moments, for him would be hundreds of years. The thought sent an all too familiar shiver of freeze down his spine. It wasn't as bad as the feeling he'd been given after she died, no where near the pain, fear and overall lifelessness in himself. Yet it was close enough to render his breathing less deep.

Pained amber eyes swept every inch of her body, fighting the urge to pull her too his form and make certain she could not leave him. If this was what it felt to have a soul mate he was certainly glad for the accompanying joy that person could bring.

Running a clawed hand through strands of ebony hair Sesshoumaru allowed his form to slouch a little as his other arm propped up on his knee so he could hold his chin up with his knuckles. Yes, life had gotten more stressful in a matter of moments with the thought of her leaving, but the thought of her never breathing was more painful. He continuously reminded himself of that so as to take away from the oncoming torture of years without her light, without her beautiful smile and loving blue eyes. The eyes, he thought with a coloring to his cheeks, he wanted his children to have.

"Are you going to come out here and talk to me yet?" Koga growled through the door once his mother stepped out of hearing range again, making the guard outside of the room chuckle.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Akin asked, mirth in his apricot eyes. Pain still lingered in them, but at least with the teens he could forget about it somewhat.

"Hell no." Koga said, glaring at the screen. "I'll just end up waking his precious Kagome if he doesn't come out here, seeing as I'm so loud and all."

He missed the way Akin's eyes flashed at the comment, looking behind him instead. He was hoping to see Sesshoumaru get up from his seat on the floor beside Kagome so that they could hang out for a bit. He still felt as though something was drawing near and he wasn't going to waste what little time he had left.

He wanted to say goodbye in a sense.

But to no avail. Sesshoumaru's aura rose in warning but he otherwise remained stationed by Kagome's side. With a frown Koga banged on the screen, earning a hiss from the demon near him. "What?"

"You will desist your annoying habits whilst the lady sleeps." His eyes grew a shade brighter with the urge to rend the wolf's head off, no longer amused. "Or I shall aid you in silence."

Koga let out a low whistle. "Well damn, aren't we a tad protective." The wolf demon stood slowly, stretching. "I'll let you get away with that for now cripple, but I'll be back soon enough." Winking, the prince hopped from the porch.

Akin sighed, barely catching the murmured 'thank you' from within Kagome's room. He smiled. "I did not do it for _you_, you are aware of that."

Sesshoumaru smirked without humor. "Of that, I am." He sighed gently, eyes nearly closing with the urge to sleep. It would do for him to rest, he supposed. Kagome and he would face some new problems soon enough.

It was only a matter of time before Naraku reappeared.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading another chapter. I am so tired, this week and weekend have been long but not in too bad a way.

Hopefully your weekend has been alright.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy belated holidays everyone!

Also, I'd really like to make a point of Sesshoumaru in the past IS ONLY LIKE 16-17 YEARS OLD. Just remember that when you read please, thanks.

* * *

"Is everything in place?" Naraku's uninviting tones called to the shivering form within the darkness. His blood red eyes not focusing on the creature, the beast infused with pain and a senseless urge to rend all peace apart.

"Yes." Kana said quietly from within the shadows, her white form glaring like a beacon.

"Excellent." Mirth filled those bloody orbs as a grin tilted his features. "Take her to them then." Naraku stood, his eyes sliding to the right of him as Kikyo cried out against the will of the demon inside of her. "Can you control her, or not?"

The miko's form stilled instantly, her brown eyes looking up from cradled hands. A sinister grin grew over her face as her eyes flashed blackly. "Yes." She answered. "I was just having fun."

"Good." The hanyou glared at her form then. "I didn't bring you from this jewel for nothing."

The demon tearing at Kikyo's weak soul grinned further, greatly pleased that he would no longer fight a battle unable to be won or lost. Midoriko was surely pissed about that but what could she do, still trapped in that wretched jewel?

"Perfect." Naraku thought with a broadening grin as he turned his plan over his mind. None of those wretched youkai or humans would live on past tonight. They would hardly even know what hit them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome woke slowly, groggily, barely noticing the warmth encasing her form. She sighed, not quite wanting to move or even think. Everything was so exhausting and her thoughts had already returned in a rush. Death, she'd felt it caress her. Life, it renewed itself in her breast. Betrayal, that was nothing new.

And Sesshoumaru, she blushed, he was something entirely new to her. The love she clearly felt for him now, with no denying it, was springing forth a heat in her she thought impossible. In a sense he had become her sun, baking her to a comfortable toasty warm. Everything he promised she wanted. His love, his devotion, trust and even something he hadn't exactly swore to her… She felt his arms tighten around her, knowing then who was with her and the thought of what else she was beginning to feel for him caused the blush to grow more prominently.

"Kagome?" He murmured quietly against her hair, pulling her nearer to him and allowing his tail to run across her delicate skin as the sleeves of her kimono lifted. He'd thought she'd woken all but minutes ago, yet she'd not moved. Most mortals would when realizing they'd lain with a male or youkai one at that.

"Yes?" She whispered in return, somehow reddening still.

He smiled, something like satisfaction growing that she had indeed awoke and decided to stay beside him. He nuzzled into her hair, feeling the nervousness in her body and willing it to go away. "Do you fair well?"

A sigh blew quietly out of her lips as his nose ran along her neck. "I think so." The edginess started to disappear, replaced with a strange sense of belonging, one she was clearly coming to be used to. "What about you?" She asked after a moment.

"Content." The one worded answer wouldn't have given way to how he truly felt if not for the way his voice wrapped around the term. She could hear his relief, his happiness and his love bound together, breathing against her.

She would have laid there like that, unmoving and remaining happily lazy. But the urge to look in his golden eyes grew too strong a desire to ignore. She wanted to see for herself if she could identify through those eyes exactly what he was thinking. He loosened his hold on her as she wound her body towards him, blue eyes meeting his heated ones. A little worry and curiosity tinted the edges of his own while hers soon adopted a bright happiness.

"Sesshoumaru." Her smile that she was trying to hide piqued his interest immediately. What could it mean, a smile as that one? "Guess what?" She asked, bright blue eyes dancing playfully in joy.

"Yes?" He asked, somewhat nervous but very curious. Kagome nearly laughed at his uncertainty.

"You're supposed to guess!" She said, swatting his arm playfully. He grinned, flashing a bit of fang at her before running his open mouth along her throat. Kagome shivered as his moist, hot breath ran across the soft, exposed flesh of her neck. Sesshoumaru liked this game, guessing. Ha! He'd seduce the news from her.

"Why don't you just tell me?" He whispered seductively, or at least it sounded that way to Kagome. Her cheeks flamed red instantly.

"Bu-But there's no fun that way…." She wasn't uncomfortable in his hold, just highly nervous.

"Hn." He murmured against her skin, lips brushing her ear and some of the ebony strands of her hair. He was having fun, she should be too, all things considered. "Just one guess?" He asked, fangs nipping at the upper lobe.

"Ye-yes…" She answered shakily, shivering again as a small sound escaped her lips. She could feel the warmth of his demon blood heating her body. His hold tightened around her as he left no space between them. Kagome didn't know what to do or to expect; everything was racing through her to quickly. Thoughts, feelings and bodily reactions were in a blur.

She didn't have long to consider what was happening or what Sesshoumaru just might be getting at.

"Prince Sesshoumaru," Akin's voice carried through the door, making Kagome squeak. He could probably hear and smell everything right now... Her heart thudded a little faster as Sesshoumaru sent her a smile before answering, deadpan.

"I sense him. I will be on my way shortly." Giving Kagome a somewhat exasperated look he whispered as the guard stepped away from the door. "And I shall return for you very soon." The wicked glint in his eyes made her stomach flutter uncertainly. She wasn't afraid of him returning, but she was definitely extremely nervous. That look, in a young man's eyes, could only mean one thing, right? Or… Maybe she was going to far with this. The meaning she seen could just be in her head, and he could mean something entirely different.

Yes! That was certainly it then. She was entirely delusional.

Leaving a gentle kiss on her lips he abruptly stood, heading for the door. Kagome tried to stand but fell in a heap thanks to her covers. "Wait!" She called, already trying to stand again. He turned, humor in his eyes. Damn that was embarrassing. "Who's coming?"

"My dear friend." He said without humor. "Koga." His eyes appraised her frazzled hair, unkempt kimono and flushed cheeks before remaining on her overly bright eyes. "I wouldn't appreciate him jesting as you do look nearly ravaged."

Before Kagome had a chance to look entirely shaken by the comment Sesshoumaru opened the shoji and stepped from her sight. It was just his way to get away with things, wasn't it? She shook her head, heart pounding still against the thoughts and feelings she willed down. Right now was not the time to be running wild with her hormones, she needed to concentrate on other things. For example, Naraku.

The thought of the hanyou still within Sesshoumaru's fathers' lands gave her chills. He could be up to anything just about now, ready to ruin their lives for the thousandth time. She grit her teeth, wondering how much of a help she could possibly be when she was never exactly the archery queen in the first place. But now she had something to fight for so that counted for something right? She's be more driven.

Of course she always fought for her friends… But this was somehow different. It was like she'd be fighting for a chance to have a life she really, really wanted. She was fighting to have a life with Sesshoumaru and if there was any hope of changing his mind set toward her in the future then she'd have to prove how much she loved him now because she simply could not live without him by her side.

No, she would not. Could was a possibility, so long as he lived, but she refused to try. Somehow her stomach started doing little flips again.

"My Lady?" Akin murmured, knocking very lightly against the screen. "Shall I call for breakfast?" Until he mentioned it, Kagome had completely forgotten just how hungry she was. Blushing, though he could not see, Kagome tried to hide her face. She hated the feeling of heat in her cheeks!

"Um, that'd be wonderful actually." She said, extremely embarrassed. She wondered if he could somehow sense it…

"Very well, My Lady." Without a hint as to whether he knew or not, the demon slipped away from the door. His shadow disappearing with him.

"Oh!" She half gasped, leaping up and running to the door. She threw it open, not thinking about the way she may appear. "Akin!" She called, half running around the door in order to catch up with him. He was out of her sight but she could feel his energy turn back toward her. At least she wouldn't have to run very far…

The way his expression transformed from slight worry to absolute surprise made Kagome stop, especially when his cheeks faintly colored with a pink tinge. "Was there something you needed of me Lady?" Kagome glanced down at herself and turned bright red, quickly pulling her kimono together. She nearly showed off her… Oh Kami! Why her? Couldn't anyone else but her catch some bad luck?

"Um…" She muttered, completely embarrassed. Now she forgot what she'd wanted to say… That wasn't fair at all! Especially because she rarely ever got to speak with Akin… Which reminded her! "Would you order enough for two… please…?" She was still watching the ground, unprepared to meet his gaze.

Though still a little flustered at nearly seeing the miko's assets Akin bowed, his eyes filling with compassion. She really was just to innocent and kind. "Of course Lady." He could only wonder, who would be lucky enough to dine with Miss Miko.

"Okay, thank you." She quickly jogged to her guest room, deciding to immediately change into something far more appropriate. She didn't want to be caught nearly naked again. Blushing as the image of her poor guard's expression resurfaced in her mind, Kagome silently prayed he would not mention it when he returned. If he did, she really didn't know what she'd do.

Sighing at her frazzled nerves, Kagome calmed enough to realize that the demon was not of the type. Things were just too hectic lately, making her assume stupid things. Tying the last knot of her obi, the miko went over to the shoji screen and reopened the doors, sitting just inside so she could feel the breeze rolling through those strange flowers. There scent was very pleasant and they had a great use to boot.

The blue sky above, nearly cloudless, and the serenity that was over the Tashio house reminded her of the over used expression that was entirely true. 'The calm just before the storm' had seemed to lapse over her new home. Something was brewing behind the beautiful scenery, making her feel like there wasn't much longer until time somehow ran out.

Remembering that she hadn't been here, in this era, that long took Kagome by surprise. It felt like she belonged here in this palace of Tashio. Not because of the wealth obviously, or social standing, but because of the people who took residence in it. They felt like family. But they were not her blood. Mom, Grandpa and Sota were anywhere from 700-900 years in the future. It was where she was supposed to be, right?

So then why was she brought back through the well in the first place? Why had she met Inuyasha and fell so deeply in love with him if he wasn't meant to be with her? If they were meant for one another fate was cruel by throwing Sesshoumaru in the middle. But she would not give up on the demon willingly, he'd have to grow annoyed enough in the future to kill her before she would stop loving him. After all, no one dared to fight death for her before… So she would do the same. That part she had figured out, time was the only thing she didn't understand. "Guess it's just the will of the Gods." She said quietly, looking down at the patterns of her kimono.

They were very lovely. Unfortunately it was something she'd failed to notice. While every other thought took a front seat, things like the scenery now ebbed away. Her thoughts were more important than the floral designs. They were much more important than many things, including notice of a certain demon. "Lady?"

Wide blue eyes flew to Akin's face, surprise and a little fright etched in them. "You scared me!" She accused, hand over her fluttering heart as if to slow its rampant pace. "I didn't sense you, I'm sorry."

He smiled a little at her. "It's quite alright Lady." His eyes swept the clearing, searching quietly for anything amiss. Even when sensing no enemy the demon male remained rigid. He'd failed her once, he would not again.

Almost seeming to know his thoughts, Kagome's eyes traveled his form. "How are you…?" She asked, a lump nearly forming in her throat. Akin could have died and for some reason that almost terrified her. "You know, your injuries and all…" She explained, motioning her hand towards his now stiffened body. The scent of her tears made him entirely nervous.

"I am nearly completely healed, Lady." He answered, bowing. "But, if I may ask, how do you fair?" She'd died and returned from the dead, he was sure that took a toll on the body if not the spirit.

Kagome smiled at him, the wetness in her eyes beginning to ebb. She patted a spot near her, indicating he was to sit. "I'm doing much better as well. I just wanted some sleep and now that I've gotten it I feel a lot better." The demon came to her side, lowering himself only a few feet from her. The concern in his apricot eyes made her smile a little more brightly. She could tell he thought of her as a friend now; she was happy to call him an ally.

Watching her smile at him and hearing her speak so easily clutched at his heart. The thought of her death was unpleasant. Her heart, though it only stopped beating for a miniscule amount of time to a demon, for some reason felt as eternity. He had hated it, and loathed himself. "I apologize, Lady." He turned his eyes from her blue, glaring at the floor in shame.

Kagome grew alarmed, surprised at his sudden change. Akin didn't… show a lot of emotion and when he did the fact that his face drew up in such a way tore at her heart. "For what…?" She asked, bending toward him a little.

She could almost hear the way his jaw clanked together for a moment. His eyes grew more hate filled as he stared at the flowers. "For not protecting you… For failing you." He'd never thought that, for a mortal, the mistake would render him so pained. Yet it did, and he wouldn't change it for anything. Kagome meant so much to this household, she was very dear to him as well. To befriend a demon so readily as she did was strange, though it did make him grateful.

The horror that all of his anger was directed at himself stabbed Kagome painfully. She, without thinking, reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around the palm that was raised as his claws had been digging into the wood floor. All tension in every muscle vanished and he turned his eyes toward her in shock. The demon didn't even breathe, nor would he dare too. Kagome's kind blue eyes held him with their sincerity, their sadness and, dare he say, their love. "Don't," She whispered. "Don't blame yourself for something you did your best to prevent." She squeezed his hand gently, fingers caressing the bottom of his palm in a way that sent shivers up his spine. "If it makes you feel any better," She began, a sad mirth in her eyes. "I sort of couldn't tell it wasn't Sesshoumaru either. Not until he smiled at me." The memories, though unpleasant, had returned. She just couldn't remember death… That was a good thing though. Or at least she thought it was.

He removed his hand suddenly and stood. At first Kagome was a little confused, but then she felt the demonic aura's approaching her quarters. They were far weaker than Akin's energy so she knew them to be the servants. Her stomach gave a small tightening as it was entirely ready for that food. She also stood very quickly, moving from their way when they rounded Akin's form. The food smelt wonderful, as did the tea.

If she was going to wait for Naraku to appear, this was the way to do it! Smiling and thanking the servants as she entered, Akin smirked. They were a little weary, nodding and walking all the more quickly from the room. She didn't seem to notice. "Who is it I am to send an invitation to My Lady?" He asked, standing alert just beside the door frame.

"Oh, no one." She said, seeming a little confused at the question. "I had you ask for double the food because I wanted to have my meal with you, Akin-kun." Her smile dazzled him enough that he nearly lost grip on his spear. "So come on and eat." She waved him over, her warmth and affection encouraging him.

He watched her, perplexed as he approached. Never before had he eaten with someone so close to royalty, so it felt strange doing so now. "Lady, you are certain…?" Before he could finish she waved off the question, rolling her eyes.

"Duh, or else I wouldn't have asked. Now have a seat." She really didn't notice she was ordering him and neither did he for he was accustomed to taking them. His eyes appraised her form for a moment as she lifted her chop sticks and her eyes danced with excitement. She clearly couldn't wait to get a hold of the food brought. It was then that the demon guardian realized that perhaps waiting some centuries to see Kagome again was going to far more difficult than he'd previously imagined.

He really would miss her lively human tendencies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I was just looking for you." Koga said, approaching Sesshoumaru with a grin on his face. "I'm surprised you aren't still busy with the little human." Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. He struck a nerve, excellent. "No surprise there though, that you fell for her."

Ignoring his jest, deciding against giving the wolf the pleasure of seeing him irritated, Sesshoumaru instead inquired as to a pressing matter.

"Have you not found Naraku's scent?" The hanyou's noxious fragrance was impossible to miss and even more impossible to ignore. So why hadn't any of his fathers' soldiers found it? Could it be that they were not closely related to an Inu youkai or an Ookami? The prince silently hoped it were the case.

"No, it just disappeared at some point. Maybe he returned to the future or whatever." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes; so much for hoping.

"No. He is here." The dog demon murmured. The chill running along his back told him at least that much. It would not be long until the bastard attacked and when he did the Inu clan would be prepared. He would not fail Kagome in allowing that hanyou to take her life once again. He could not fail Kagome.

* * *

Okay everybody, here's something long overdue. I'm sorry it took me forever.


	16. Chapter 16

_Last time bleeding into current chapter_

"No, it just disappeared at some point. Maybe he returned to the future or whatever." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes; so much for hoping.

"No. He is here." The dog demon murmured. The chill running along his spine told him at least that much. It would not be long until the bastard attacked and when he did the Inu clan would be prepared. Kagome would _not_ be harmed, _not_ by this ridiculous imitation of power, _never_ again. Having difficulty maintaining his inner demon, Sesshoumaru allowed his upper lip to curl back in a vicious snarl as soon as he turned from Koga.

When he met Naraku again, which he most certainly would, he would tear that disgusting grin off of his face. No, he would _burn_ it from the wretch. The acid raced through his blood stream, reacting instantaneously with the thought. If only he could somehow find that miserable excuse for even a hanyou before he attacked again, if somehow he could catch him off guard… But how do you find someone who has built their defenses far greater than what most could hope to accomplish in this time period?

Koga noticed Sesshoumaru's change in mood, but did his best not to let the fear of it grip him. Maybe the prince didn't realize, but the way his emotions rolled around and how his aura sang when it came to Kagome's safety and happiness, Sesshoumaru was clearly hell bent on having her as his mate. This thought, if nothing else, terrified Koga because of what it meant for his friend. Kagome was a perfect candidate, yes, but Sesshoumaru couldn't afford to allow himself to love her so openly. With restraint the dog demon could fight Naraku and have his wits, but releasing everything as he was even now could get him killed.

And anyone Sesshoumaru had once known would be nothing but a spec in his way, which was the part that worried Koga most. No one could step onto his path, no one, once he started loosing it. "So, where are we headed?" He asked, not a trace of concern in his voice.

"To my father, there's something he wishes to speak with us on." Their steps were quick, not yet a full blown run. Somehow that made Koga glad, he enjoyed the scenery.

"Will the miko still not be fighting?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to pause for a moment, before his pace increased. "Father believes that if she finds it necessary to stay, then she shall." There was a growl between his teeth, traveling up his throat.

"That's suicidal!" Koga raged. "All of the demons that will be here, the aura's could drive her mad!" He shook his head. "Someone should protect her afar."

"It is as I told him, but he does not listen." The prince seemed to grow angrier by the sentence. "If that old fool wishes to be blind and senile, then I will not leave her side. He _will_ understand that."

Koga didn't say anything again, deciding wisdom over foolery. He only kept a close watch on his friend, but said nothing more as they continued on toward the meeting.

Kagome finished her meal with Akin, smiling at him gently. "Thank you for eating with me." She said, sighing as she placed her chop sticks on the tray. She was so full that it was unreal.

"It is a high honor to dine with a Lady, so please, do not lower yourself by thanking me when it is I who should thank you." He bowed to her, murmuring his gratefulness at having had a meal with her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." She said, her face scrunching. "I'm not some super powerful high ranking demon to be bowed to and respected. You're my friend, I don't expect all of that of you."

"Even as you are my friend Lady, no matter how frown-able that is, I can not lower you. By being considered an ally you do not need demon birth to be respected. You could be the weakest human on the earth, ridden with disease, and still we would respect you." He had a hard time not smiling at her face. She looked unhappy in a pouting way.

"Well that really makes me feel as though you aren't _forced_ to be my friend." Her sarcasm was easily heard, as it was intended to be.

Akin made his apology immediately. "Forgive me, Lady, that is not how I meant for you to take my explanation. Truly, I can say for myself that you are close to my heart and I am proud to call myself ally to you, not for my Lord and Lady, but because of who you are." He bowed deeply to give her as much respect as he could muster, feeling ridiculous for not considering how she would take his words.

"Oh!" Kagome said in alarm, reaching out and touching one shoulder with her right hand and lightly brushing his long hair with the other. "Please, don't do that Akin-kun! I didn't mean for you to, I just…"

He slowly sat up so that they were a mere two foot apart. "You were just belittling yourself?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

She chewed her bottom lip. "Yeah… Sort of." Rubbing at the sleeve of her kimono as discreetly as possible, Kagome turned away from meeting his apricot gaze much longer. Demons had that strange, unwavering look about them that unnerved Kagome. Especially when she was already uneasy.

Said demon smiled softly at her, eyes warming to a surprising degree. Just how dear was she to him? "Try not to do so anymore, Kagome." He'd searched far and wide with his demonic ability before uttering her name. There was nothing near so no harm came from saying her name this once. Yet the shiver that ran down his spine when he spoke it made him rethink whether or not it was wise, though the feeling was warm and not foreboding.

Her blue eyes found his, appearing startled, before she smiled a dazzling smile so radiant, the sun would have been rather jealous. "Thank you." She whispered, the gratitude in her eyes nothing compared to her voice. That, to, sent a small shiver down his spine.

"I will not do so very often Lady." He said, bowing to her before standing. "I will send for someone to take these." Without awaiting her reply, he turned and walked from the room, not wishing to be very close in case of another trickling warmth.

"Alright." She said, even though his form had disappeared from her sight. Trying not to wonder if she'd done anything wrong, Kagome stood and stretched. It felt good to work her muscles a little, after all there was a recent point where many thought that they would never work again.

Even as she thought back on it, Kagome found it odd that she couldn't remember anything from when she died. She remembered dieing vaguely, just as the first time she opened her eyes again was a blur, but recalling the afterlife was impossible.

For some reason that bothered Kagome… It felt like there was a link missing now, which to any person that has lived and lost a memory is disconcerting.

A breeze blew over to Kagome's quarters slowly; she could watch it progress across the flowers and the grass. It was comforting in a way, like a gentle caress. "_Do not concern yourself with what is done._" Kagome nearly gasped as Midoriko's advice reached her ears. The miko sounded exhausted, like speaking was with great effort. "_Hearken Kagome, Naraku's plot grows blacker as he fills Kikyo's soul with condemned malice_." There was a weak shudder through the breeze, as though her strength was about to give out. "_It is demon that fills the priestess' clay body now. It is…._" Her voice faded into nothing.

The warning was all that Kagome needed. Her body felt cold and her thoughts swam. For a demon to be able to force its way into a priestesses body… That wasn't good at all. The demon must be horribly powerful. As soon as Akin returned, Kagome needed to find out where Sesshoumaru and his father were. She was sure that if she didn't it would mean the end of all things.

Instead of changing into something nicer Kagome found her usual outfit; the one she'd worn every battle. She wouldn't mind if that got messed up in anyway. After all, it already did have a good sized hole in it. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't like her running around and showing off her skin, but what else could she wear?

Her blue eyes scanned the room she was in slowly, trying to find anything that might not displease him. After all, he was already bound to be upset with her involving herself in the battle. Especially because this time he wouldn't win in arguing with her; she would stay with him, no matter the cost. It wouldn't sit well with her to just stand by while others fought; some doing so for her safety, but others fighting because of what she brought to this time none the less.

Something white caught her eye and she turned, not surprised to see the priestess garb still in the right of the room. The red barely sticking out from a corner beneath the top. Unlike usual, for she would normally detest wearing the thing, something pulled at her from within. Right where the jewel sat blazed a sudden strength and overwhelming desire.

She was a miko and she would show it with her courage, strength and pride. Today she had to become someone more powerful than who she had been. The cloth symbolized that transformation; becoming more of someone than who you were by accepting something you'd once fought so hard against.

Kagome had never wanted to resemble Kikyo in any way what so ever; yet here she was, shedding her old skin for new. She was somewhat following in the foot steps of her predecessor and yet there was a key difference. She would not let her heart falter. That was where her strength resided, deep in her heart. Her powers weren't ones she understood and she had little control over the amount that flooded her body during certain circumstances. Naraku knew that and would try to break her spirit, but she would not allow it.

Taking hold of the clothing, Kagome closed the screen doors and dressed. The fabric wasn't as thick as the kimono's she was used to wearing now, but much thicker than what she had expected. They weren't heavy, only strange. A different make than the one she had worn in the Feudal Era.

"Now for something more myself." She said quietly, putting her hair in a pony tale. It would keep the strands from her eyes, but was a little more modern than other hairstyles. "There." Kagome smiled in triumph, moving to the shoji doors.

As she opened them, Akin appeared, scaring her. "Oh, I didn't expect you."

He bowed. "Forgive me, my Lady." He raised himself up before continuing. "I hadn't meant to startle you."

"It's alright, Akin. I just don't have hearing like you do, so I had no idea you were coming." Kagome smiled, her blue eyes returning to their usual color. "How long do you think it will be until Sesshoumaru returns?" Midoriko's warning still lay in the back of her mind, one that needed to be expressed to others immediately.

"I am uncertain, my Lady." Akin answered honestly. "I imagine it shall be soon." His apricot eyes flickered across her body, noticing subtle signs of lingering distress. "Had I truly frightened you so much Lady, or are you concerned with other matters?"

His intelligence shouldn't surprise her. Of course Akin would notice her turmoil, but she wouldn't speak to only him. She wanted to warn everyone. "It's something I don't want to repeat, you know?" She patted his forearm. "Don't worry about it. You'll know once Sesshoumaru returns."

Akin frowned only with his eyes, something about his look unnerving Kagome. She didn't like how he seemed to be analyzing her thoughts… "Is this terror due to Naraku, Kagome?"

How did he see right through her like that? Was she wearing everything on her sleeves or something? "It is." She admitted softly. "But I don't want to go over it multiple times, alright?"

"Yes, my Lady." He bowed once, apologetic.

"Don't," Kagome said, shaking her head. "It's alright. You were just concerned." She placed a hand on his elbow. "I appreciate it."

"May I call Inu no Tashio to assist you now in some way?" Akin wondered.

"You don't have to call him." Kagome said, frowning. "But if you know where he is, you could take me to him." She offered instead.

The demon guard looked over her features with concern, thinking carefully before he answered. He knew what she would say, but he hoped to be wrong. "The Lord is among many demons, Lady. I think perhaps your energy-"

"Lead the way." Kagome said, firm. This was better than what she'd hoped for. Sesshoumaru's father was meeting with other Lords, those who would be involved in this battle with Naraku. It would be the perfect place to be able to tell everyone what Midoriko had warned her of, and it would be heard directly from her. No one would have to repeat themselves.

Akin's jaw tensed as he bowed. "Follow me, Lady."

And so Kagome did, her senses, without her really giving them permission to, stretched out in search of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Long over due and for that I apologize. So here we go.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't understand," Inu Tashio's half brother, Nonomatsu, began with ire. "Why does this Naraku hide himself if he thinks he is so powerful? Would he not-"

"He is strategizing, my son." Si-eshomaru said. "Only the most brazen and thoughtless warriors go head long into battle with no tactical plan." All of the demons in the area agreed, as did Sango and Miroku who turned their eyes to Inuyasha. He ignored them, paying attention to the discussion at hand.

"Father," Sesshoumaru called as he and Koga came into the gathering of demons. "The hanyou's scent has seemingly disappeared, just at the edge of the Western reaches of our immediate lands."

"I had thought as much." Inu no Tashio commented, turning his eyes to his mate for a moment. They had both thought so. "Boshin, I have need of your eyes."

The tiger demon came forward, bowing before his King. "I am at your service, my Lord."

"There is an item, a piece of the false jewel, that I would like you to hold. Tell me what you see." Inu no Tashio demanded, pulling out a piece of the cracked glass from his sleeve.

Boshin hesitated upon touching it, alarm bells tolling loudly in his mind. But he also knew this was necessary for the house of Tashio, and having pledged his allegiance to his Lord, Boshin would not fail him. Even if this act could very well end his life, he would not fail the Western Lord.

Taking the glass, a fire burned across his internal third eye, the scorching heat of nonexistent flames evaporating after an excruciating moment. He felt himself flowing through the fabric of time, using the essence in the false jewel to find the future from the one who left the impression upon it. To Boshin's surprise, he found himself looking at a miko, huddled over in pain, a demon within her false body. The soul of the priestess was surrounded by the blackness of a very evil soul. She was fighting as much as she could, but she was trapped endlessly.

Her despair and her exhaustion blew over him for a moment, and then his focus was on the hanyou, Naraku. He was between the folds of time, not belonging to his own, but not belonging to this period either. His red eyes watched the struggling miko with enjoyment, the lack of concern and easiness on his face bespoke of just how powerful the half breed felt her was.

"Soon, this will all be over." He told the large jewel fragment in his hand. "And you will fail, Midoriko."

The demon within Kikyo looked through her brown eyes to Naraku. "And you will unleash me into the world."

Naraku nodded. "Kill Kagome and Sesshoumaru, I don't care who is first. Just kill them both and then you will have your freedom." His eyes moved abruptly to the jewel in his hand and he grimaced as it stung him weakly. "This accursed thing has a mind of its own." He grumbled.

Boshin was pulled from the vision as a noise sounded from behind him. The doors of the dojo had been opened and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He was weak from the original flaming the object had torched him with and so remained knelt, breathing heavily as his eyes refocused.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his eyes on Kagome's and hers on his. She felt his youkai above all others as it reached out and caressed her, checking to see if she was well. It helped her stand more strongly in the presence of so many powerful demon lords. "The creator of the Shikon no Tama sent me a message." She said quietly. "She warned me that Kikyo is possessed by a demon-"

"That's impossible!" Inuyasha growled. "Kikyo is a powerful priestess, she couldn't be possessed."

The demons around Inuyasha seemed to agree with him by their aura's, looking at Kagome skeptically. She didn't know how she was going to prove it to them. All she had was the warning, that was it… There was no proof of Midoriko's voice, no feedback she could play.

Sesshoumaru believed her, so did his mother and Inu Tashio, well… She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Actually, he was looking down at something. Yet beyond all the tall youkai, she didn't know what it was.

"What did you see?" The demon lord asked, his eyes emotionless, revealing none of his thoughts, none of his hope that it would be proof to what the miko claimed. The demon's breathing was labored and his muscles were taught, making the dog general wonder at what sort of pain he was in.

"It is as she says." Boshin barely managed. Kagome could hardly hear who spoke and so moved forward, Akin with her at her every step. "The priestess… She is consumed by a demonic soul. It comes from the true jewel."

"That's not possible…" Inuyasha whispered, denial clear in his pained voice.

Sesshoumaru ignored the idiot half brother he would one day have and approached Kagome. As she felt his nearing, she stopped trying to reach whoever it was that sounded so weak so she could wait for him to reach her. All of the youkai in the room parted more willingly for him than they had for she and Akin, but she couldn't be irritated about it. Instead she was glad because she found herself closer to him sooner. Somehow, Sesshoumaru helped her think and figure things out.

"_Remember that not all things are as they seem…" _She heard silently, unsure if she were remembering Midoriko's words from the youkai ball an evening so long ago and yet so recently. _"You will not find solace in another." _

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have heard anything, no one did, so Kagome didn't draw attention to it. "Did the miko warn you of anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked gently.

"_Your fates have been sealed." _Kagome heard. _"You will not find solace in another." _She tried thinking beyond it, shaking her head a little as some jolted across her skin.

"Lady?" Akin asked in concern.

She heard him and went to reply, but she couldn't. _"Miko of the future. Taiyoukai of the past."_ Kagome took a deep breath as power swelled up through the jewel and bathed her skin with its energy. _"To become the present in one time where great discoveries and new beginnings will be made." _And then it made sense…

"You and I…" Kagome told him almost silently as she placed her hand on the young demon's chest to help her support herself. "This is the last time we'll be together. Tonight." She managed as tears pricked her eyes.

"I fail to comprehend." Sesshoumaru said, his body tense beneath her fingers. The sight of her eyes and the certainty in her voice bothered him.

"We will become the present." She told him. "You're the past, I'm the future. We'll have to find a middle ground. So whatever happens tonight, whether Naraku dies here or dies where he belongs, we will be separated."

"Not if you decided to stay." He told her firmly, almost harshly.

The youkai in the room were growing uncomfortable by the boys intensity, but Kagome only found herself in awe of it. "I don't understand…" Kagome managed.

He took her hand in one of his own, while he place his other at her mid back, pulling her closer. "Remain with me here." His eyes were burning, desiring. "Become my-"

"That's enough." Inuyasha said, coming forward. "She don't belong here, dumb ass. Get that through your head."

That Lady of the western house looked as though she were going to murder Inuyasha, but that, everyone realized, would have to wait. Naraku's energy could suddenly be felt once more, along with something much darker, much more evil. "Ready yourselves." Inu no Tashio called, looking across the way, to a demon Kagome had not met, but he looked strikingly similar to Akin.

The demon nodded, calling out orders to the may soldiers in the giant dojo. Kagome felt a tremor move through her and Sesshoumaru held her more tightly, his eyes gaining a pink hue. "She was giving me an opportunity to say goodbye…" Kagome realized softly. Sesshoumaru wouldn't see her for some three hundred years, maybe more…

"We will not be parting tonight." He told her firmly. "There-"

"Sesshoumaru." His mother called. "Your armor, fool."

He grit his teeth. "I have no need of it." But he did have a need to speak with Kagome.

"Do not snap at me." She warned, her eyes flashing warningly. "Do as you must, while I speak with Kagome." He bit back a growl, looking into the girl's solemn blue gaze, graying right before his watchful gaze. With a small bow, he turned and left. "You may go as well, Akin."

"Yes my Lady." The guard bowed lower, more respectfully because that was his station and left.

Inu no Tashio looked upon them for a moment before leaving his mate to do what she felt she had need to. He just needed to keep Sesshoumaru away long enough for her to do it. "Child," she said softly to Kagome's withdrawn features. "What you say is true? You can not stay, even if you wish to?"

"I can't." Kagome confirmed. "I know what I have to do, I can't stay here."

"What is it you must do?" Lady Syoa asked her, taking her arm and walking with her. Sometimes movement helped humans find their frazzled thoughts.

Tears still stung the girls eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I have to see if he's waiting. If I didn't die, then… I don't understand why Sesshoumaru is so… emotionless toward me."

"Could it be because you left?" She asked the girl seriously.

Kagome shuddered. "I don't know."


End file.
